Answer Me
by Kawaiipai
Summary: Things were simple. But after… CERTAIN events, Hiroomi and Akihito are both left with questions: "What does this mean?", "How do I feel about this?" and most importantly: "How does HE feel?". Set one year before the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been previously published on Archive of Our Own but both websites will be receiving the same updates. **

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was later than normal to the literary club after being shut down by his dear sister for the third time that day. She's was being harsher than normal and there was no reason why she would be. He opened his eyes to looked up at the sky, Mitsuki must have something bothering her but he couldn't place his finger on it. He thought a while longer until it began to hurt his head. He sat up on the long bench, his eyes trailed over the empty school rooftop. Maybe he was just over analysing things and there was nothing wrong at all. He sighed and got up on his feet and began walking towards the classroom.<p>

When he entered he noticed that Mitsuki was busy looking over books with a pile she probably made herself put in front of Akkey. "He pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and waved it in front of him. "Look what I brought for my beautiful sister!" He exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>Without looking up, Mitsuki held her hand up. She flipped one of the pages and wiggled the fingers on her free hand.<p>

"Give it then, pervert."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi gave a deviant smile and leaned forward. "What do you say first?"<p>

* * *

><p>Mitsuki sighed and switched her gaze from the books in front of her to her older brother. Sometimes she felt she had to be the only person in the literary club that was actually interested in these books.<p>

"Please," she said in a dry tone, knowing it was by far not what her brother had had in mind.

* * *

><p>He let out a sigh, one day he would get her to say the words he was looking for. She never did show much concern for him unless it was a more dangerous situation. Maybe he needed to get hurt or scare her more to have her yell his name in delicious desperation. "Enjoy your chocolate." He gave a frown and placed it in her hands and walked over to take a seat at the table.<p>

As he passed back Akkey he ran his hand through his hair. He let a smirk come to his lips and took a seat next to him. "Is Mitsuki boring you again?"

* * *

><p>Akihito lifted his cheek off of his arms and looked at his senpai. "I was hoping that, since she's reading, she'd wear these glasses I brought for her."<p>

He turned to the table again, resting his chin on one of his forearms and poking the frame laid out in front of him. "They're such wonderful glasses too."

Mitsuki, who had already unwrapped the chocolate bar and was nibbling on it, paused to give the blond a look. "Don't try forcing your weird perverted ways on me. I'm not wearing glasses for your entertainment, pervert."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi glanced up at Mitsuki with a devious look. "With or without glasses you're still the only one for me." He leaned forward on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "Don't you find her beautiful Akkey? She's such a tsundere."<p>

* * *

><p>While Mitsuki stuck out her tongue and went back to reading, trying to ignore the boys, Akihito sighed and sat up straight. "It's all worthless if she doesn't wear the glasses." He picked the frame up, folded out it's legs and held the glasses up in front of him. "Such a waste of a good pair of glasses. You can have them."<p>

With a sudden burst of speed, Akihito placed the glasses on Hiroomi's nose, the curling ends of the legs resting on his ears.

* * *

><p>The brunette's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the pair of glasses placed on his face. He didn't really like the feeling of having something on his face and scrunched his nose a bit. He glanced over at Akihito with a frown on his face. "Aren't these girl glasses?"<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito took a moment to answer. Weirdly, the frame looked almost... good on Hiroomi's face. He watched them slide slowly down the older boy's nose and had to ignore the urge to tell Hiroomi to push them up in that amazing typical meganekko way.<p>

"Possibly," he managed after a second, "the frame's quite small, but the model would fit anyone. I thought simple grey ones would go well with a book-reading mood."

* * *

><p>He stared at him for a moment before he put his middle finger to the middle of the lenses and pushed them back up into place. "Am I as pretty as the naughty megane girls in your magazines back home?" He smirked as he placed a hand on Akkey's thigh.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito was startled by the sudden contact. Well, not really the contact - that was a common enough thing for Hiroomi - but more the combination of that with the fact that Akihito HAD just been comparing him with the girls from his magazines.<p>

He sneaked a glance at Mitsuki, who still seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Quickly, he snatched the glasses away from Hiroomi, whipping out a cloth to clean them and turning so the warm hand fell away from his leg.

"Glasses are glasses," he said, not lying, but also not revealing anything specific enough for either Mitsuki or Hiroomi to comment on, he thought.

* * *

><p>He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. He was growing bored now, Mitsuki wasn't giving him any attention and Akkey was being aloof. To be honest it was hard for him to know what was going on in Akkey's head sometimes, the guy was all over the place, especially when it came to glasses. "Is there anything interesting coming up?" He wondered aloud to no one in particular. Maybe if there was a festival coming soon he could use it as an excuse to hang out with her as just brother and sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito glanced out the window and thought about it for a bit. Life was kind of monotonous for him: get up, school, literary club, home, sleep. There weren't many things to do normally. But if there was something happening in town... "Isn't the film festival from the film academy being held soon?"<p>

Satisfied that the glasses were squeaky clean now, he put them down and pocketed the cloth. He glanced at the boy next to him again, the image of him with the glasses crossing his mind again. Hiroomi, however, had his eyes trained on his sister, as usual.

"They're going to set up a big screen in the park and show all the students' films on it when it's dark out."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's eyes looked back at Akkey, "is that so?" A smug smile crossed his lips. "Do you hear that sister? We can cuddle in a park! If you get scared at all big brother will be there for you." He laughed a little to himself, he was almost positive Mitsuki would decline and turned part of his attention back to Akkey.<p>

"Are you into films, Akkey? Maybe instead we can go on a date and I could fondle your perfect waist." He winked with a charming smile. The likelihood of events would be that Mitsuki would come along begrudgingly but won't even come close to them both and Akkey was going to play as his rebound.

* * *

><p>"D-date?" Akihito jumped up, pushing his chair out, which landed on the floor with a loud clanging noise. "Don't say weird things."<p>

Akihito didn't know why exactly he was so flustered about Hiroomi's words. After all, he hadn't said anything weirder than he usually did. But that stupid, stupid image of the way his black hair had fallen over the gray frame of those glasses was still stuck in his head and Akihito was having a mighty hard time NOT putting those glasses back on Hiroomi's face, just to see if he'd seen it right.

Mitsuki looked up at the noise and give both boys a pointed look. "Can you at least be quiet? You two perverts can get married for all I care, but I'm trying to read here." She tapped her book with one digit and Akihito tried to suppress the blush that was creeping up his neck.

* * *

><p>His curiosity peaked when Akihito was acting suddenly so flustered, he eyed the fallen chair and pursed his lips. "Akkey, do you like the idea of holding hands with me?" He almost seemed hurt. "Even Mitsuki think's we are good enough to marry each other." He pushed the chair back and stood up, he placed a hand on Akkey's cheek and moved his thumb over his lips softly. " You shouldn't be such a tease."<p>

He leaned in close, close enough to break any personal bubble. But before he could get dangerously close he pulled back and let go of Akkey. He leaned against the table. "There's a youmu coming to the playground in the park tonight."

* * *

><p>Akihito blinked at the sudden loss of warmth on his face. His lips were tingling and he couldn't figure out why Hiroomi's teasing had done something else than annoy him.<p>

"How do you know?" Mitsuki interrupted Akihito's scrambled mind and he looked over to see her full attention on her brother for once.

* * *

><p>He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at Mitsuki. "Izumi told me. Apparently it's a big one." He shrugged, "I can take care of it on my own." He was fairly certain he could kill it just fine but there was something Izumi had mentioned about this particular youmu that made him hesitant about facing it. But who can say no when Izumi, the spokesperson of the Nase family, asked you to take care of something? There was a reason for all her actions and words.<p>

* * *

><p>Mitsuki's eyes grew a little wider - only a little bit. It was rare for Izumi-nee to only inform one of them. "Are you sure? I can come along if it's necessary."<p>

That is rare, Akihito thought as he shifted his gaze to the black-haired girl. Mitsuki rarely acknowledged Hiroomi's existence, let alone that she showed any kind of worry for him.

"I can come," he offered too, though he knew he'd be pretty useless.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi smiled some when he saw Mitsuki's slight concern, he was about to answer her until Akihito offered to come too. He forced his lips into a thin line. "No Akihito, you can't come." He used Akkey's real name to show his seriousness. If he came then what Izumi had warned him about might really happen. He couldn't risk that. "Mitsuki, you shouldn't come either. I said I can take care of it." He flashed a warm smile at her. "You trust me right?"<p>

* * *

><p>Both of the first-year students frowned when Hiroomi used Akihito's full name. It wasn't that Akihito liked being called Akkey - in fact, he tried to tell his senpai to stop doing so all too often - but when Hiroomi didn't call him that, he knew something was up.<p>

Akihito did not have a good feeling about tonight.

He and Mitsuki shared a look - just for a second - but it was enough for Akihito to know that Hiroomi's statement didn't sit well with her either. She turned her eyes on her brother once more and returned that smile of his. "Of course I trust you."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi blushed a little when he saw her smile. "You should really smile more often…it suits you." He let out a romanticised sigh and moved off the table, "I'm hungry, go get me food Akkey." He decided to change the subject completely now, it was no use in letting them linger on it, especially if it was something that could potentially hurt both of them. Hiroomi shouldn't have brought it up at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito puffed his cheeks up, a little offended that Hiroomi dropped the subject like that and just decided to order him around.<p>

"I'm getting myself food. You can come along if you have to."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi wrapped his arms around Akkey's neck with a pout on his lips. "Fine, let's go together, love." He pulled Akkey towards the door then. "We'll be back later, dear sister!" He sang the words as let go of Akkey and pushed him out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>As they walked down the hallway in silence, Akihito couldn't help sneaking a glance at Hiroomi. He looked concentrated, a little... different than how he usually was. Was that just some fabrication of Akihito's mind, due being flustered because of the glasses-moment? Or was Hiroomi actually acting more clingy because he was hiding something? Akihito really couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about that youmu hunt tonight.<p>

They reached the vending machine and Akihito rifled through his pockets to find some change. He pushed the coins in the slot and pressed a button to get himself a bag of gummy bears. "What do you want? I'll treat you."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had been spacing out the whole time Akkey was working the vending machine. He couldn't get over what Izumi told him-<p>

"The youmu you're hunting doesn't use its own body to fight, it manipulates nearby youmu into its service." Hiroomi leaned against the wall and listened to his sisters words. "So I'm not going to be facing just one youmu?" "That is correct." He sighed and played with the ends of his scarf. "And not only will you be facing more than one youmu, there will be differences in their sizes and strengths. The one manipulating them all will be relatively easy to kill. The hard part is finding an opening through the others." He nodded, this might be a good exercise for him. He kicked off the wall and began to walk towards the door. "And one more thing Hiroomi…" He paused and glanced back at her, "don't let Kanbara-san get close. I doubt the youmu will have the power to unlock him, but I can't say for sure." Hiroomi stared at her for a long moment, he nodded and left.-

Hiroomi's closed his eyes. When he reopened them he saw Akkey holding some gummy bears and staring at him. He blinked, did he miss something? "What?"

* * *

><p>Akihito watched Hiroomi pull out of his own thoughts. "I asked you what you wanted. I was going to treat you, but if you're going to act like this when I do, I won't offer again." He pressed the bag of gummy bears into his senpai's hands and rifled through the coins on his open palm. "I have enough, so just choose, alright?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hiroomi frowned and glanced out the window at the other side of them. "Juice." He opened up the bag of gummy bears and stuck one in his mouth, not really caring that Akkey had gotten them for himself. Akkey was being rather stingy right now, he probably never once thought that Hiroomi was keeping him in the dark for his own protection. So ungrateful.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito nodded, his eyes already on the vending machine and his hands busying themselves with the coins. When the pack of orange juice - the only kind the machine held - dropped, he picked it out of the slot and turned to give it to Hiroomi.<p>

To his surprise, his bag of gummy bears was already open and just when he looked, Hiroomi popped another one in his mouth.

"Hey! Those were mine! Give that back!"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi reached out and grabbed the juice from him but kept the gummy bears. He was in the middle of chewing another gummy bear when he began walking away casually. He was going to take these as payment for the foul treatment Akkey had been giving him. He continued to walk down the hallway while ignoring everything the other said and did.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiroomi!" When Akihito didn't succeed in snatching his gummy bears back, he decided to go about it a different way. Hiroomi was acting strange, he was going form overly hands-on on to absent to moody in a matter of minutes and it was starting to piss Akihito off. His hand shot out and grasped Hiroomi's shoulder, pulling him so he turned around and faced him. Akihito felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he brought his face close to Hiroomi's and asked: "What is up with you today?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hiroomi looked at Akkey in surprise when he turned him around so suddenly. Normally he wasn't this forceful. He stared Akkey in the eyes for a moment before turning his gaze away. "Just stay away from the playground tonight…okay?" He was worried about Akkey, he knew how he felt afterwards when he transformed and Hiroomi had to fight him to calm him down. He was confident he could do the same thing as he had always done but he didn't want to see him go through that pain again.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito stared into Hiroomi's eyes for a second more, saw emotion behind them switch from surprised to sullen with something he didn't recognise in between. Then he sighed and let Hiroomi go, putting a bit of distance between them again. He'd been so close, their foreheads almost pressing together even though Hiroomi was slightly taller than him. Too close, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about it if Hiroomi had the habit of touching him all the time.<p>

"I'm going home," he announced, picking a gummy bear out of the bag instead of stealing the whole pack away from Hiroomi. "Keep those."

Hiroomi didn't say anything to him while he grabbed his coat off the hook outside the literary club's classroom and shrugged it on. Akihito looked at him then. "Be careful, tonight."

* * *

><p>He didn't know what it was, but when Akkey was so close to him he felt a warmth inside him grow. And it only grew with every passing second. Why did he feel disappointed when Akkey pulled away? Hiroomi's eyes travelled over the blonde as he pulled his coat on. He didn't respond when Akkey told him to be careful.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? HONHONHON - Bex<strong>


	2. Bonding Havoc

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>The evening was cooler than usual, he pulled his coat tighter around him. He hated being cold. Hiroomi was the only one walking through the park, it was odd for no one to be out, even at this time. But that was for the best, if there was no one around then he didn't have to worry about protecting anybody. But just in case he set up human barriers.<p>

He reached the playground, he looked around and saw nothing, but there was something in the air. He waited for a moment until he saw it. He made a quick move towards the youmu and pulled his scarf off but out of nowhere a wolf like monster jumped out at him. Just in time he dodged the youmu's jaws and whipped his scarf at it, it immediately disintegrated.

* * *

><p>Akihito turned the corner of the building quietly, trying to make sure Hiroomi wouldn't notice him following his trail. It was stupid and Akihito knew there must be a reason Hiroomi didn't want him to come, but how bad could it be? Akihito was immortal after all.<p>

Ahead of him, Hiroomi looked around the playground and Akihito saw green lights pop into existence as the older boy set up repellents to keep humans from getting near. Akihito inched closer, slinking around the building and into the next alley to hide himself from sight.

Hiroomi's scarf shot out once and the youmu that had attacked him disintegrated, leaving nothing but a glittering stone behind.

Was that all? Akihito wondered. Then why had Hiroomi told Mitsuki to stay away? It wasn't like that youmu could have given the youngest member of the Nase family any grief.

Once more, the blond slinked around the next building, then he ran across the street and hid behind the low wall that separated the playground from the sidewalk, just outside the perimeter the human barriers had set off.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi didn't let his guard down as he stared at the floating youmu that's form was merely an enlarged flying wind chime. He took some steps towards it, that must be the one he was supposed to kill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement, he turned his gaze towards it and saw a tentacles coming towards him, he lifted the scarf to attack but instead of getting his attack through a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.<p>

The brunette growled and kicked at whatever had grabbed him. He lifted his hand up and created a barrier to stop the tentacles from coming any closer and whipped the scarf back to kill whatever had its grip on him. When he was free he got back onto his feet and released the barrier to kill the tentacles. A disgusting screech sounded from the youmu when its tentacles began to disintegrate. The youmu weren't giving him much trouble but if they kept popping up like they were then they might start to prove a nuisance.

Again he made his way towards the head youmu. But he stopped in his tracks when the ground began to shake. He looked around and saw a large rocklike monster walking towards him. Hiroomi grimaced, this one was going to take more than just a whip of his scarf.

* * *

><p>From his hiding place, Akihito watched in shock as more youmu gathered in the streets, all on their way to the playground. What was it that attracted them there? Was this why Hiroomi hadn't wanted Mitsuki anywhere near?<p>

It wasn't the first time Akihito regretted being so useless in a fight. If only his human side had powers like his youmu side. Then he'd be able to fight too.

Suddenly, the ground under him shook and he quickly turned to look at Hiroomi again, who was now facing off a big youmu with a body made of boulders. Elemental type, huh?

Without giving it a second thought, Akihito slipped inside the barrier and hid behind one of the benches mothers loved to sit on while their children played. Even if he was useless as a combatant himself, he could be useful for distracting the youmu. Seeing the number of youmu on their way, Akihito thought that was definitely something Hiroomi could use.

* * *

><p>"Tsk." Hiroomi walked towards the rock youmu. He placed a hand on his hip and looked it up and down. He raised his hand and created a barrier around it and began to shrink it. He didn't have a problem at first but the size of the youmu was beginning to put a strain on him as he used his strength to keep shrinking the youmu. If he could just crush it then there would be nothing more to do.<p>

He was so close to crushing it but just as he about to kill it he spotted another wolf type running towards him. Hiroomi clenched his teeth and directed his attention on the wolf type and whipped his scarf, but the distraction broke the barrier and the rock type broke out. He jumped back and watched as the youmu ripped out a piece of earth and threw it at him. His eyes widened slightly and he dodged just in time before getting hit.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi successfully fought off the wolf type youmu, but Akihito saw the barrier around the larger of the youmu break apart at the same time. When Hiroomi dodged the piece of earth it threw at him, he jumped closer to where Akihito was hiding.<p>

Within seconds, Akihito saw several things happen: Hiroomi focussing on the big youmu again, a ribbon-like youmu slipping closer and the ground under himself shifting as he threw his body in between the thread the new youmu whipped out and his friend.

He landed on the ground behind Hiroomi with a loud thud and felt a sting run through his chest where the youmu had hit him.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's eyes widened when he saw Akkey hit the ground with blood dripping out from his chest. "AKIHITO!" Hiroomi quickly killed the ribbon-like youmu and fell to his knees at Akkey's side. He placed a hand on his chest, getting blood on himself in the process. "Akkey…" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. There was no way that he was dead but he was hurt, bad.<p>

Hiroomi didn't want to leave Akkey but he knew he had to kill off these youmu before anymore came to hurt him. "Hold on!" He got onto his feet and killed two more youmu who attempted to attack him. He could see the wind chime youmu up ahead. All he had to do was kill it so the youmu would ward off and he could tend to Akkey.

His walk turned into a run and he ignored everything but the wind chime. His pace quickened even more as he raised a hand to trap the youmu and raised his scarf with the other. In one quick movement he jumped up and spun around creating a sword like attack and chopped the youmu in half.

* * *

><p>Akihito dragged in a ragged breath, trying to figure out what was going on, but the sounds weren't clear enough to create an image. Somewhere, he knew, somewhere close Hiroomi was killing of the youmu that seemed to have no interest in Akihito whatsoever.<p>

What was that all about? Why weren't the youmu trying to attack him?

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts as his heart beat once, heavier than normal. That one pound reverberated through his whole body and he felt the blood on his chest chill as the wounds closed up.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong and Akihito dreaded what was coming.

Light erupted as Hiroomi slashed down another one of the youmu and Akihito watched as part of its chime-like body flew over him. Why didn't the body disappear?

Another beat of his heart and his breathing slowed down too. No, this wasn't right, he was healing too fast. It shouldn't haves stopped hurting already.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The heavy heartbeats came faster and Akihito's body dragged itself up out of its own accord. He didn't look at the half chime-youmu anymore. What his eyes fixed on before they glazed over, was Hiroomi.

* * *

><p>For some reason the chime youmu's body didn't disintegrate but still the other youmu seemed to back off now. Hiroomi was puzzled as he looked around, he turned around and saw Akihito standing up, there was a green glow forming around him. Hiroomi's eyes widened. "Aki…hito…?" He stared at him. No. No he couldn't be transforming, not again. He took a step forward, why did he feel scared?<p>

He raised a hand up, "snap out of it, Akkey." His words were calm and he walked towards him slowly. His attention was completely alert of his surroundings, if he had to then he could maybe trap Akkey here until he calmed down. He prayed that this would be a minor episode. "If you can hear me then listen closely. You can control this youmu if you try hard enough, you can suppress it. I believe in you, please…I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to hurt you like I did last time, you don't know what that did to me…so don't be selfish and stop this now."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's words only came through to Akihito's conscious mind in bits. "Listen closely." Sure, he was trying, he really was. His hand lifted and to Akihito's horror, he saw red lines running over his skin. No, no, no, change back!<p>

"You can suppress it, I believe in you." Trying to call out, but not getting a sound off these vocal cords anymore, Akihito tried to warn Hiroomi to stay away, to move back, but the other boy had stepped closer again.

Chills ran down his body and Akihito wondered if it was his body feeling that, or just his human half. "Don't be selfish and stop this now." The slight burn on his right hand felt much more real as a flame formed around it. No! No! STOP!

Again, cold slammed down on his body and this time it lost its balance. His breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground again and his heartbeat went back to normal. He saw Hiroomi's shadow shift, but he lifted his hand slightly.

"Don't. I think... just wait," he said and his voice sounded just as broken and tired as he felt while he strained against the youmu side trying to come out again.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi watched anxiously as Akkey battled with himself internally. It was strange to watch his body change between youmu and human aspects. He still had those red eyes but his skin was becoming a hybrid of both forms. Was Akkey actually able to fight against himself?<p>

He watched intensely and wondered if he should come any closer, seeing Akkey fall onto his knees caused alarm to rise in him. "Akkey!" He moved forward but stopped when he heard his voice. He was speaking? While he was a youmu? What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>There was something satisfying about the way his skin seemed to chill. Akihito didn't like being cold, but at least it meant that he was changing back to himself, that he was regaining control over his own body.<p>

But with the chill, came the throbbing pain on his chest, though it was a lot less than it had been just before he'd started changing. Why on earth had he even taken that hit?

Oh, that's right, Akihito thought, Hiroomi. Still on his knees, Akihito lowered himself until he rested his bottom on his calves, slightly more relaxed than just before. Hiroomi was there and he wasn't hurt and Akihito wasn't going to hurt him because he had control again.

A sharp light burst out behind him and, being able to move his own body again, Akihito turned his head to see the light condense into a youmu stone, at the same time as the last bit of youmu urge slipped out of his own body.

"I'm..." He had to catch his breath in between the words. "I'm okay now." He shuddered as the cold evening air hit his bare chest. His shirt had torn when the ribbon youmu had hit him. "I'm me."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi covered his eyes from the bright light, but once it was gone he turned his full attention to Akkey. He quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and ran towards him. He fell to his knees and in the same motion he grabbed him into a tight hug.<p>

"I can't believe you did it." He was breathing heavily, he wasn't sure if it was from his own anxiety of watching Akkey or if it was from the sudden relief he felt that filled him. His arms hugged him even tighter as he buried his face in his neck. "I didn't think it would be possible…"

Akkey had accomplished something tonight that Hiroomi never believed he would be able to do. It was amazing and admirable. It was also a sign that might be a shining new beacon of hope for Akkey himself.

* * *

><p>Akihito watched the starts above them twinkle as Hiromi's breath hit is bare neck, quick and in short bursts, but so warm too. He hadn't thought it would be possible either. But he was himself and he would heal in no time and Hiroomi was fine too. He couldn't ask for more.<p>

His eyes fluttered shut and he wiggled his arms free from Hiroomi's tight grasp around his shoulders, free enough to move them around the other's sides and to link his hands together behind Hiroomi's back. He didn't care that his chest still ached when he pressed himself closer to the older boy and turned his head so he could bury his nose in the dark hair.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi closed any gap that was left between them. "I was so scared…" He found himself speaking what his true feelings were when he saw Akkey transform. "I didn't want to hurt you." He bit his lip, he knew he would have to kill Akkey at some point if he couldn't stop him otherwise, he was glad that that moment wasn't this time. That the two could have more time together.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito let a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in flow past his lips. Yes, it would have hurt if Hiroomi had had to cage him to subdue his youmu half, but that was nothing compared to the pain Akihito could have inflicted on him.<p>

"I'm fine, we're fine," he mumbled, his throat still strangely sore. But he was warm, wonderfully warm, in this embrace and when he shifted, he felt the skin of their cheeks touch. He ran a hand up and down Hiroomi's back until his breathing slowed down. "We're okay."

* * *

><p>When he felt their cheeks touch Hiroomi's face warmed for some reason. "Akkey…" He said his name softly and moved his face which ended with his lips moving against the other's cheek. He pulled back some, his face becoming frighteningly warm now. There was a stirring inside his chest that was confusing him. Even though he had pulled back his face, their bodies were still so close, and feeling the blondes hand move up and down his back was sending shivers down his body.<p>

"Are you sure that you're alright now?" His glanced down and saw the red on his shirt. "Your chest, you need to heal." It might take time for him to recover and the evening was getting colder. "You live nearby right?"

* * *

><p>Akihito shuddered at the loss of warmth when Hiroomi moved away from him a little. He was sure that his cheeks would be burning if he hadn't lost a lot of blood just before. That feeling just now, that softness against his skin.. that had been Hiromi's lips, right? Or was he just imagining things now that he was hurt?<p>

"I'm okay," Akihito answered. "The apartment is just down the street." He nodded in the right direction. Then he let Hiroomi go and tried to stand up. He was a bit wobbly, but Hiroomi's hand under his elbow steadied him. "You can clean up there too if you want. So you don't worry her." He didn't understand the confused look on Hiroomi's face. "You know, Mitsuki."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi shook his head and took Akihito's arm and moved it over his shoulder. "Put your weight on me." He began to lead him down towards the direction of the apartment. "I'll take care of things later, I'm not going to leave you." He glanced at Akkey and noticed his gaze. "If Mitsuki knew you were here then we would both get in trouble." That was the excuse he gave for helping him out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hohohoho the plot thickens! <strong>

**I kept bugging Nikki to try to get her to write something for our readers. This is what she wrote. - Bex**

_**Sooo, author's notes, huh?**_

_**Well, let me tell you about chapter titles then. Personally, I have the worst time thinking up chapter titles. I always end up revealing too much about the chapter with them, or with them being too vague and making no sense.**_

_**So I always just go with "chapter *number here*". Same for this fic.**_

_**BUT in order to be able to keep track of what happens in which chapter, I always give the chapters names in the word file I have. So they do have titles, but they are horrible and now it's sort of become a hobby to think of the most ridiculous chapter title I can think of.**_

_**They do give away what happens in the chapter though, so we're going to post them in the notes.**_

_**As for chapter one, it was "Mighty Megane on Nase's Nose". For this chapter, it was "Yucky Youmu and Hohoho Hiroomi is sexy when he fights".**_

_**Look forward to the other stupid titles I've come up with ;)**_

_**~Nikki**_

**I personally wanted to keep the cheesy titles but sadly she wouldn't let me. So instead I improvised with something since I didn't want to just have 'Chapter Insert Number' but like Nikki said she has a lot more of these (chapter 6 is my favourite she came up with but you won't see that for awhile).**

**Already we have over 100 pages of this fic written up in a word file so don't think this will be ending anytime soon. **

**I'll discuss the origins of this fic in the next chapter! - Bex (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) **


	3. Broken Innocence

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>When they reached the apartment Hiroomi remembered it again and walked down to his door. "Are your keys in your pocket?" He asked as he pushed his free hand into Akkey's pant pocket. There he found the key and pulled it out. He didn't think that it would be weird for a guy to put his hand into another guy's pant pocket. He put the key in the door and kicked it open.<p>

Hiroomi dragged Akkey with him inside and closed the door. He took him into the bedroom and helped him sit on the bed. There was more blood now than before. "Take off your shirt." He demanded as he left the room to go find some towels and water.

* * *

><p>Glad for the help Hiroomi was providing him with, Akihito pulled off his shirt - or what was left of it anyway. He winced when a bit of the fabric that was embedded in the dried up laceration pulled some of the scabbing off with it. Blood started trickling from that point too and Akihito looked around for something to still the flow with.<p>

It was ridiculous to him, how much blood he could loose and still not die. His hand shook as he reached for the box of tissues he had under his bed, but he was still so woozy, he fell forward onto the floor instead.

"I'm okay!" he called out, though his voice was a lot weaker than he meant it to be. He turned onto his back, trying to keep the blood from trickling onto the floor. He could now easily reach the tissues and he dabbed the rivulets off of his sides first, biting his lip as the movement tore the edges of the laceration away from each other again.

* * *

><p>Hearing the thump in the other room was enough to cause alarm for Hiroomi. He quickly grabbed the wooden bucket of water he had filled up and a few towels. When he entered the room he frowned as he watched Akkey trying to clean himself up.<p>

Hiroomi got on his knees and helped move Akkey over into a more comfortable position. His eyes moved over the deep gash in his chest. He was both grateful and regretful that this happened to him. If Akkey hadn't followed him then he would be the one out in the park bleeding to death instead. He wet a towel in the warm water and pressed it against the wound. "How are you feeling?" He asked in his more casual tone now as he began his work cleaning up the wound. Maybe if he stitched it, it would heal faster?

* * *

><p>Akihito thought about it for a second. The warm towel that Hiroomi pressed to his wound made the stinging pain stop - the youmu must have had some kind of poison on it - and the knowledge that he wouldn't die from bleeding out also helped a lot.<p>

"I'm alright," he said and when he got a pointed look, he repeated it. "I'm alright, honestly. It already hurts less. I once cut my wrist by accident and I didn't die. I just passed out." It didn't seem to help him bring across his point. "I'm nowhere near passing out, okay? I'm good."

Just then, Hiroomi moved the towel over the edges of the wound a little too roughly and Akihito couldn't suppress the high note that squeezed itself out of his throat. Now he surely wouldn't believe him. "It's just pain," Akihito tried to explain. "I just need something to... distract me from that."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi stopped and gave him a worried look when he heard the high note of pain break out from the blonds throat. "How long do you think it will take for you to heal?" He noticed that Akkey was staring at him strangely. Hiroomi raised an eyebrow, "why are you looking at me like that?"<p>

He shifted uncomfortably but he couldn't take his eyes away from Akkey's. "Stop being weird." He demanded but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. He finally tore his eyes away and looked around the room. "Do you have a needle and thread anywhere?"

* * *

><p>Akihito sighed and looked down his own chest. He really was being weird, right? Somehow, he wanted to be pulled into a hug like that one on the playground again, wanted to know whether that soft feeling really had been the touch of Hiroomi's lips.<p>

"I don't need stitches," he answered. Why wouldn't Hiroomi look him in the eye again? "Just look, it's already closing up. Must have been the youmu's poison that kept the wound open." Normally, Akihito found it weirdly fascinating to watch his own wounds grow back into smooth skin, but this time he didn't pay much attention to it. He still felt strung out.

Hiroomi had helped him in a sitting position, his back against his bed and now Akihito let his head bob back, resting it on the matrass. He closed his eyes against the general tiredness he felt and the pain that was still on his chest. "Can you just distract me?" he asked again.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi thought for a moment, got on his feet, walked around to Akkey's dresser and opened one of the drawers. To his surprise he found a row of neatly laid out glasses with magazines, manga, and other things that a true megane enthusiast would have. He picked up a pair of purple framed glasses and a magazine. He walked back over to Akkey and sat down in front of him.<p>

He pulled on the glasses and opened up the magazine not really expecting anything. When he did open it his face turned beet red. "Oh my God, Akkey…" He couldn't take his eyes away from the pornographic image. He had always teased him about it but never did he believe that Akkey actually had something like this. "You are such a pervert!" He almost laughed as he pulled the magazine away from Akkey when he tried to grab it back. He smirked at him and fixed the glasses slyly. If he was going to distract Akkey this was going to be how he did it.

* * *

><p>Again, Akihito tried to take the magazine away from Hiroomi. It was distracting him, yes, but he also felt very embarrassed to have Hiroomi see those scantily clad girls he liked looking at so often. The other boy moved it out of his reach on time though, and when his arms came down again, one of them rested on the matrass behind Akihito's head.<p>

Akihito however, had stopped moving just before that, when his eyes had fallen on Hiroomi's face. Hiroomi's face with glasses on. Purple glasses. Square-frame purple glasses. Hiroomi with square-frame purple glasses that made his green eyes stand out more.

'Am I as pretty as the naughty megane girls in your magazines back home?' Hiroomi's question from earlier that day - had it really been that same day? - echoed through Akihito's mind. Now, Akihito couldn't even bring himself to look away from Hiroomi to take in the pornographic picture.

* * *

><p>They were so close now and even Hiroomi didn't realise it. He laughed dryly and tossed the filthy magazine aside. Who knew what Akkey had done with that thing. He didn't remove his eyes from the ones before him though. "Am I seducing you Akkey?" He asked the question with a certain smugness in his voice. But something in Akkey's face whispered 'yes'. But that couldn't be what he was really thinking…right?<p>

Hiroomi swallowed hard, his mouth was watering. "Say something…" He felt himself getting uncomfortable with his company's silence. He moved his hand up to begin removing the glasses. Maybe it was these frames that were distracting him.

* * *

><p>Akihito's hand shot up and caught Hiroomi's. "Don't. Leave them." After he said the words, Akihito wondered where he'd found the breath for them, because now his chest felt full as the air was trapped in his lungs, unable to escape. Hiroomi's hand was warm in his and Akihito laced his fingers with his own automatically.<p>

He watched those green eyes flit towards their hands and then back to meet his own. "Hiroomi…" Akihito heard the name leave him, his voice less raw, but breathier than it had been before, and he leaned in even closer. If he turned his head slightly, their tips of their noses would be touching.

Just like that afternoon, his lips tingled, only this time it wasn't in retrospect of a touch, but in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's breath hitched, he didn't know what was happening yet he felt his own body going with the flow of things. Akkey's was dangerously close to his yet he didn't pull away. He could only hold his position. Should he pull away or should he close the distance between them? This was so wrong, why was he even considering staying where he was?<p>

Akkey's voice echoed in his head. There was something delicious about hearing him say his name the way he did. Without even registering it in his mind first, his eyes fluttered shut and he touched lips with Akkey. His lips were already moving against the others without having to think about it. He never would have thought the blond had such succulence.

* * *

><p>Akihito felt the heat pool in his stomach when Hiroomi closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. One, two, he lost count of the kisses as their mouths moved against each other. He squeezed Hiroomi's hand slightly and kissed him back, completely forgetting that he was hurting, not checking whether his wound had completely closed up, not caring about anything but the feeling of him, only him.<p>

He felt fingers thread into his hair as he moved closer. 'Am I seducing you, Akkey?' Hiroomi had asked just before and, oh God, yes he was. Akihito released Hiroomi's hand in favour of placing his own behind the brunette's neck to pull him even closer and he darted out his tongue to run it over Hiroomi's bottom lip. He wanted in, he wanted that warmth and he wanted it to be his.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was hesitant at first but he opened his mouth just enough to feel a warm tongue invade him. He hummed against Akkey's lips as his tongue played with his. The brunette moved his body so he was now sitting on the others lap. He moved one of his hands down to wrap his hand around his back so he could pull Akkey's body closer to his. He was careful though as to not hurt the boy he was kissing in case that would ruin their moment.<p>

This was all crazy. Hiroomi had never found himself to be attracted to another male before, least of all Akkey. He was confused why this was all happening, why him? Mitsuki always said that Akkey was in love with her, so it didn't make any sense for them to be kissing right now. But even though his logic battled on in his head, his body kept moving with what felt right. He began to kiss more aggressively now.

* * *

><p>This was happening, this was really happening. Akihito had one arm looped around Hiroomi's waist, the hand gripping his head and pulling him as close as possible, and the other hand tugged at Hiroomi's scarf as his mouth moved away from those soft lips to nib at Hiroomi's jawbone. The fingers that pressed into his back sent sparks through Akihito's body and he let out a soft groan when he felt the bulge in Hiroomi's trousers press against his abdomen.<p>

Completely on automatic, Akihito rolled his body against it, pressing his lips to the crook of Hiroomi's neck now that he'd successfully peeled that scarf away from it.

* * *

><p>An unexpected feeling suddenly sparked through Hiroomi's body as Akkey rolled himself against his own sensitive stiffness. An almost pathetic whine escaped his mouth and the hand that had become entangled in the blonde's hair grabbed tightly. It didn't help that Akkey was now kissing his neck, he had it on about ninety percent of the time. It was an extremely sensitive area on his skin and now with the combination of the cool air and those hot lips occasionally nipping only made him grow harder.<p>

"Ak-Akkey…" He bit his lip when he felt another whine threatening to escape. He didn't like how he sounded right now. It was the complete opposite of manly.

* * *

><p>Akihito savoured the taste of Hiroomi's skin as he sucked on his neck, wanting to leave a mark – any mark – so he'd know for sure that this had happened. It all felt like a fleeting dream, Hiroomi's nails on his scalp, the sounds he was making and all, all because of what they were doing – because of what he was doing with him and to him.<p>

Spurred on by the shuddery way his name left Hiroomi's lips, Akihito arched his back slightly to let his hand roam down Hiroomi's chest, until his fingers pressed against Hiroomi's still clothed length.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi bit his lip and moved his hips into Akkey's hand. Kissing was one thing but this was something entirely different. Never would he have expected that they would go this far, and the worst part was, he liked it. Hiroomi leaned forward, took Akkey's face and moved it up so he could capture his lips again. This time, when he returned the favour from earlier and let his tongue slip into his mouth, a hunger engulfed him and he kissed him almost desperately. All the while his lower body begged to be touched more.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihito gasped into Hiroomi's mouth, sucked gently on his tongue and pressed the palm of his hand harder against Hiroomi as he stroked up and down. He could hardly believe this was happening. When he'd set out to follow him that evening, Akihito sure hadn't thought the outcome would be anything like this.<p>

As Hiroomi bucked into his hand and the boys kept sharing heavy, open-mouthed kisses, Akihito wondered how he'd suddenly had the confidence to take things further. Not that he'd thought about doing things like this before, not at all and especially not with Hiroomi, but he had sure come a long way from blushing about Hiroomi's mock idea of going on a date to the film festival that afternoon.

Though he really didn't know what had possessed him to kiss him until he could hardly think, it felt good, it felt so incredibly good to have Hiroomi pressed up against him, to have him moan and shudder at the touch of his fingers, his lips. Akihito tried to push into Hiroomi's mouth, but this time the older boy wouldn't let him, dominated Akihito's mouth so completely that the blond couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

"Hi-" Akihito started to say his name again, but Hiroomi's aggressive kisses didn't give him enough time to get it out. "Hiromi!" he gasped as the other stopped for a second to take in a shuddery breath, only to have his lips claimed again as he worked his hand against him harder and faster.

* * *

><p>It was like a demon had taken over him, a demon of lust. And his victim was Akkey. He hadn't even taken a moment to consider that he might be hurting right now due to his healing wound, or maybe it had finished healing already and this had been going on longer than it actually felt.<p>

Hiroomi couldn't take that touch anymore, he needed more than just the friction of fabric and fingers. He let go of his hold around Akkey momentarily and moved his hands down to his own trousers. As his hands began to work on his belt he bit down on Akkey's bottom lip and chewed softly. He finally got the belt undone and he unbuttoned his trousers.

He hoped that Akkey wouldn't mind this, but judging from both their actions, maybe it would be okay. He had only imagined girls giving him this treatment but there was time to try everything and this was his opportunity to taste what it felt to have someone of the same sex touch him more intimately.

Hiroomi lifted himself and pulled down the trousers to his knees. He sat back down onto Akkey's lap, this time closer to the others own bulge. He rubbed his hips in a circle over him as he took one of Akkey's hands and placed it over his pants, inviting him to go further.

* * *

><p>Akihito's eyes had grown big when Hiroomi had gotten up, momentarily thinking Hiroomi had suddenly had enough, had realised he didn't want this, but then he pulled his trousers down and sat down on his lap again, grinding their hips together before placing Akihito's hand on him again.<p>

Now that the stiff fabric of the trousers was no longer between them, Akihito could curl his fingers around Hiroomi's erection and he started to pump softly, knowing that if he went faster, the fabric of Hiroomi's pants would start to chafe.

Hiroomi had his head tilted back and Akihito watched his mouth fall open in a small 'o' and fuck, damn it, he was still wearing those glasses. Akihito's free hand snaked up Hiroomi's arm, to the back of his neck again and he made him turn his head to him. Hiroomi opened first one, then the other eye as Akihito didn't stop looking right at him. The blonde's grip on him loosened and instead, those long fingers slipped under the hem of his boxers and tentatively touched the warm, glowing skin that had been confined so far.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi tensed when he felt the skin of the other's fingers touching his erection. It was so teasing at first, it drove him crazy internally. He thought it wouldn't be so bad if he just got on with it but no, he was wrong. When Akkey's hand wrapped around him and moved up and down slowly, he squeezed out a low moan.<p>

He opened his eyes again to see that Akkey was still staring at him, as intensely as he had before. It made Hiroomi blush. "Akkey…I-AHH!" His back arched more when Akkey had suddenly squeezed a firmer grip around him and continued his movements as a painfully slow rate.

How could Akkey be so good at this? Even he couldn't make himself feel this good. Wait… good? Was he finally admitting that he liked being violated by Akkey's long, slender fingers? He couldn't even remember how this all started. Did Akkey have feelings for him? Or was it in himself that something secret and dark was hidden? This was all too complicated to think about right now, all he knew was that he wanted Akkey to move faster and harder, and those lips…he wanted to taste those lips again.

* * *

><p>He wasn't even sure he was doing this right, he'd never done this to another man after all, so Akihito tried to mimic what he liked himself, hoping it would be good for Hiroomi too. Judging by the sounds that crawled up his throat, it was. He was so responsive, it made Akihito want to try out more, to coax him into making more noise for him.<p>

Akihito used his grip on Hiroomi's neck to pull his face closer. Black hair tickled his shoulder when Hiroomi rested his forehead on Akihito's chest, panting heavier now, and the breath that ghosted over Akihito's nipples made him squeeze Hiroomi a little hard, made him move his hand a little faster. The warmth that his fingers were curled around throbbed when he moved his thumb over the head and Hiroomi whimpered his name again, along with what Akihito thought was a 'yes'.

With his nose, Akihito brushed Hiroomi's hair aside and he placed his lips against his ear. "Hiroomi," he whispered and he twitched in his hand. "Hiroomi." When he heard his name the second time, Hiroomi turned his head towards Akihito, who quickly planted his lips on Hiroomi's again.

* * *

><p>Feeling Akkey's lips moving against his again was a comforting feeling in the middle of all this heat. He loved how Akkey touched him both on the lips and down below. He didn't want this moment to end. His hips rolled some to help him cope with the build-up in his lower abdomen.<p>

Hiroomi moaned a bit louder against Akkey's lips. His back arched just enough to push his chest against Akkey's. The rectangle lenses were starting to fall off his face. He pulled back from the kiss just long enough so he could move his hand up to fix the glasses but instead Akkey caught his hand and fixed the glasses himself. Hiroomi swallowed, that look in Akkey's eyes was dark…dark with lust. "Nngh…haaa" He bit his lip and moaned out again as Akkey's fingers squeezed and teased his tip.

Just as he opened his mouth again to moan out, Akkey grabbed his face and pulled him back into their kiss. This wasn't fair, he was being dominated, this should be going the other way around. All of Akkey's actions said that he wanted Hiroomi but he couldn't help but feel bothered that the other boy wasn't getting much of an erection from all of this. He better not be some replacement for his sister.

Hiroomi gave in again and rubbed the bottom of his erection up against Akkey's abdomen to get more stimulation throughout. He was so close.

* * *

><p>Akihito swirled his tongue into Hiroomi's mouth, his breaths coming faster as Hiroomi's did, and now that enough precum was leaking out, Akihito moved his hand faster, gripping tighter, swiping his thumb over that slit more and more often to spread the lubrication.<p>

Their mouths broke apart when their breathing couldn't keep up with the kisses anymore, and once more, Hiroomi buried his face in Akihito's shoulder. Akihito gasped when he felt his teeth press lightly against his collarbone and for the first time since they started, Akihito noticed that he wasn't hard himself. He felt the heat of their kisses, of Hiroomi's touch on his back and shoulders, pool in his stomach and he wanted so badly to keep touching him, to keep being touched, but he wasn't even slightly uncomfortable to still be confined in his trousers.

He hadn't expected this to happen, he hadn't expected to want it, but he did. Oh, how he did. Akihito lifted his hips once, experimentally, to see if putting friction between himself and Hiroomi would work. Though it felt good, nothing happened to his flaccid member.

Again, Hiroomi bit his collarbone and Akihito hissed at the pleasure that shot through him. He turned his head, nibbled on the tip of Hiroomi's ear a bit before he ran his tongue over the edge. From the corner of his eye, something red on Hiroomi's shirt caught his attention. Blood? Of course, blood! He'd lost so much of it and though he hadn't passed out from it, he blamed that mostly on being an immortal half-youmu.

Even if he couldn't get off himself, he could at least show Hiroomi the best time he could, Akihito decided. Remembering what kind of effect it had had on Hiroomi earlier, he pushed the older boy off of his own chest so he could latch his mouth onto Hiroomi's neck and he began to nibble and suck.

* * *

><p>"Aki-hito!" He moaned again before running his hand roughly through Akkey's hair. This was it, the moment of his full vulnerability was about to be revealed. Hiroomi wasn't sure if he was ready for this yet. Whether he was ready to cum at the touch of another boy.<p>

Despite what he was telling himself though, he didn't have the heart to tell Akkey to stop. He didn't want it to stop. When he moaned his name again he felt a sharp nip at his neck. His precum squirted out again, he couldn't take it anymore. Hiroomi's own hand moved down to where Akkey had been pumping and placed a firm grip over his hand and began directing him.

He made Akkey's hand pull harder and faster, his slick shaft made it easy for them to pump. He leaned forward against Akkey and buried his face in his hair to muffle his growing moans. Any minute now, he was going overflow.

* * *

><p>Akihito's hand seemed to burn where Hiroomi's hand wrapped around it, their fingers lacing together around the throbbing erection. He felt nails dig into his right shoulder and hot, ragged breaths hit his neck and he knew Hiroomi was barely holding on.<p>

He couldn't reach Hiroomi's ear this time, so instead, he moved his free hand into his hair and tugged it slightly to make him pay attention. His lips on burning hot skin, he whispered: "Come on, Hiroomi. Come."

* * *

><p>Heat filled his face, being told to come was spiked his arousal even higher than he thought it could go. He bit his lip and pumped himself some more with Akkey's hand and finally the heat spilled over. His back arched and his neck stretched back with an open mouth. His eyes closed and he moaned Akkey's name incoherently.<p>

Hiroomi cummed more than he had in a long time, he could feel the thick liquid slide down over their hands. He bit his lip and squirted out some more. He would have felt bad for getting this all over Akkey if he wasn't so taken in by his own finish. When he finally emptied himself completely, he slumped forward and fell against Akkey's chest, his own chest still moving up and down heavily.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Is this okay? "My chapter 3 name? "Man, you're a handfull." Spelled wrong on purpose. I like Akihito taking things further. I like Hiroomi's reaction a lot too ^^" ~ Nikki<strong>_**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it eheheheh. This is only the beginning of the sexy times with these two delicious perverts. Wait until you read the next chapter. It only gets better! - Bex ヽ****( ω )ノ**


	4. Absorption

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>Akihito was more than content to just sit there for a while, Hiroomi leaning against him, and hug him close, but he figured it was better to clean up first. With his clean hand, he pulled some tissues from the box that Hiroomi had pushed halfway back under the bed sometime during… this. He wiped the cum off of their hands and his chest – that now didn't even show a hint of the wound that had been there before. All the while, Hiroomi kept his face pressed against Akihito's neck as his breathing started to slow down.<p>

The water in the bucket that Hiroomi had grabbed earlier had cooled down a bit, but was still pleasantly warm as Akihito dipped a clean towel in it and wiped that over their still slightly sticky skin. After that, he dried them off with a dry corner.

"Hiroomi?" He whispered the name, a little scared that talking would break this happy and relaxed bubble they were in. All he got was a light hum. Was he falling asleep? Akihito pulled Hiroomi's underwear up again, careful not to let the elastic band snap on his skin, and pressed his fingers a little harder into Hiroomi's sides so he'd sit up a bit more.

He pulled the apparently exhausted male into a tight embrace. Of course he was tired, Akihito thought as he traced soft kisses over Hiroomi's jaw and cheek. He'd been fighting youmu that evening after all. That, paired with what had just happened… Akihito knew how sleepy a good release could make you feel.

His lips reached Hiroomi's and, though he was suddenly nervous and wondering whether it was still okay for him to do so, he pressed down softly. This time, their kisses were a lot less hurried, less hungry. They were gentle, languid. Eventually, the exhaustion he had felt earlier, returned to Akihito's body and his arms felt heavy and stiff as he held Hiroomi close to him.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi hummed some as Akkey kissed him. He returned the kisses gladly and cuddled into his arms more. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep but he was afraid that if he fell asleep when he woke up everything would be different. He just wanted to savour what was left from the afterglow.<p>

He moved his more clean hand up to Akkey's face, he opened his eyes and stared into him as his hand caressed his cheek softly. "Akkey…did I succeed in seducing you?" He gave a tired sly smile as he rested his head against the other's shoulder, his eyes still looking up at him.

* * *

><p>Akihito was sure, if he'd had more blood in his system, this would be when he blushed like schoolgirl in love. He brought his hand up and brushed Hiroomi's hair back, forcing his neck to bend in a painful way so he could press a kiss to his forehead. Then he leaned his cheek against it and nodded softly, his hand falling down again. "Hm-hmm."<p>

Something crackled and Akihito struggled to look down at the source of the sound without having to move his head. It was his own dried blood that had made Hiroomi's shirt stiff enough to produce that sound. "You need to change out of that shirt," he commented absentmindedly, not thinking about the fact that Hiroomi would have to get up to do so. "You can borrow one of mine." He waved his hand in the direction of his closet.

* * *

><p>"You're already kicking me out? I see how it is." Hiroomi smirked and pulled back, but his actions were slow due to the fatigue that filled his body. While still sitting in Akkey's lap he reached down and grabbed the ends of his sweater and pulled up. His muscles were beginning to catch up with him so the movement was a little painful due to the soreness in his body. It had been awhile since he had pushed himself that hard when fighting a youmu.<p>

When the sweater was off he began to unbutton his dress shirt. He could see that Akkey was staring at him with those perverted eyes. They had already seen so much that he didn't mind undressing more for him. It wasn't like they were going to start again…right?

He smirked as Akkey's hands reached and hesitantly helped him undo the rest of the buttons as he pulled the tie loose. Hiroomi let Akkey push the shirt off and pull off the tie. Hiroomi began to move to get up but he almost immediately fell back down, he wrapped his arms around Akkey and pulled him over onto the floor with him. "Sorry, my legs don't seem to want to work just yet. I'll be out of your hair soon."

* * *

><p>Again, Akihito felt that jolt run through him when their skin touched. Now that Hiroomi had practically tackled him to the ground, their bare chests were pressed together and it sent a shiver down Akihito's back.<p>

It felt almost like a reflex for him to press his fingers into the muscles on Hiroomi's back and to angle his head so he could kiss him again. Hiroomi's lips parted for him, but this time Akihito kept his tongue to himself, not wanting to push Hiroomi into anything again. When he broke away, he addressed Hiroomi's words.

"I'm not kicking you out. You're tired. Stay." He looked down, his eyes level with Hiroomi's chin. He felt a little embarrassed to be asking this of him. "Your muscles must be aching. Take a bath. Stay here."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was hesitant about the proposal at first, but if Akkey really wanted him to stay then he could see no harm in it. He would have to text Mitsuki though…wait. Mitsuki! How could he forget about his beloved little sister? Hiroomi bit his lip and scooted away from Akkey now seeming like his muscles didn't hurt at all.<p>

He reached into his trousers' pocket that were still at his knees and pulled out his phone. He pressed the button to open the main menu. To his despair his phone was dead. There was no way he would be able to contact anybody now. He sighed and glanced back at Akkey, now remembered something. But his train of thought was interrupted when his eyes landed on the other boy. It was almost too perfect seeing the other boy half pushed up off the ground, shirtless, staring at him with confusion. He blushed some.

"I could uh-I have to let Mitsuki know that I'm okay." He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a tinge of disappointment in Akkey. "But, I rather not walk all the way home so I guess I could stay the night."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Akihito got up from the floor and reached for his phone that was still lying on his bedside table, right where he'd left it when he'd left to follow Hiroomi that evening. He was somehow irritated that Mitsuki had come up. Though he could understand why Mitsuki had to be informed, Akihito had been quite happy to have had Hiroomi's attention all to himself so far. He flipped the phone open and punched a few buttons before he held it up to his ear.<p>

Further from the centre of the town, Mitsuki's phone rang. The girl herself frowned and opened one of her eyes, rolling over to see the screen light up. She got halfway up in her bed and answered it. "What, pervert?"

"Your brother is with me and he's tired from the job earlier." Akihito paused for a second when the word ran through his mind. Well, youmu job or hand job, Hiroomi was tired either way. "I live close by, so he stopped here and is staying over."

"Really?" Mitsuki yawned and looked at her alarm clock. It was already past ten. "I'm asleep. Goodnight." Her thumb brushed over the end button before Akihito could get more information to her. She didn't need to know more. Hiroomi was safe and that was enough. Snuggling further into her blankets, she closed her eyes again.

Asleep? Akihito thought. Going back to sleep, you mean. He put his phone down and looked at Hiroomi, who was still lying on the ground in just his underwear, his trousers down to his ankles now. When he walked over to his closet, Akihito felt as though there were blocks of cement stuck to his legs. "Mitsuki knows, alright?" He rummaged through his closet, trying to find something that would fit Hiroomi. He settled on a set of dark blue pyjamas that were a bit too big on himself anyway. "Are you taking a bath? It would do you good."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had wanted to talk to Mitsuki himself but Akkey wouldn't let him. So all he could do was just lay there as he waited for the conversation to end. Despite his sister's cold attitude towards him he knew that she did worry sometimes, especially when he was doing things for Izumi. Izumi tended to give him the more dangerous work when she didn't want to do it herself.<p>

He raised an eyebrow when a bath was mentioned. Now that he thought about it, that was something that would be nice. He felt icky, especially below his boxers where the cum was drying. He managed to get himself on his feet and he walked over to where he figured the bath was. He didn't know Akkey's place that well but it was small enough that it couldn't be hard to find his way around.

He didn't expect Akkey to follow him, so when he did find the bath and began working it, feeling eyes on him was unsettling. He turned around and looked at Akkey. "Pervert."

* * *

><p>Akihito puffed his cheeks up at the name-calling. Hiroomi had started to walk around his apartment on his own and he'd just followed to make sure he found the bathroom. At least, that's what Akihito had told himself when he watched Hiroomi open up the faucets to run the bath.<p>

Now he stepped forward and brought his hands up to take off the purple glasses. He folded the legs in neatly and laid the glasses down on the side of the sink. Then he looked back at Hiroomi, who stood still next to the bath, looking like deer caught in headlights.

It really isn't just the glasses, he thought as his eyes roamed over Hiroomi's frame. The only thing covering Hiroomi now was his underwear and Akihito didn't even have to imagine what was under that anymore either. He stepped closer and looked up into those green eyes. "I'm not just a pervert."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi took a step back when Akkey walked closer to him. He didn't know how to react to all of this. He blushed furiously. "Only a pervert would touch me the way you did." Then again, he was rather dirty himself for enjoying it wasn't he? He enjoyed it to the point that he came in the guy's goddamn hand.<p>

The water was now at its peak and Hiroomi bent over in time to turn off the faucet before it could spill over. When he straightened back up he was surprised to see Akkey just near him now. He glanced at him then back at the water. "Are you going to give me some privacy? Or am I not allowed that when in your home?" He asked cautiously, he wasn't able to read what Akkey was thinking right now. Part of him grew anxious to hear what he had to say, another part of him was too cowardly to ask if he would stay.

* * *

><p>Akihito felt a stab when Hiroomi told him only a pervert would touch him that way. But it was true wasn't it? He had been the one to initiate everything past that first tentative touch of their lips. Suddenly feeling uncertain, Akihito stepped closer again, ignoring Hiroomi's request for privacy. With the way Hiroomi was looking at the water, his hair fell in front of his eyes and Akihito found it hard to gauge his mood.<p>

He touched his fingers to Hiroomi's shoulder, softly at first, but then he slid his hand further so he could firmly grasp it and make Hiroomi look at him. "Did you not want me to do that?" he asked, embarrassed and ashamed and honestly hurt.

On top of that, the tension in the air around them made him think the question should be 'DO you not want me to' because his skin was tingling and he was longing to pull Hiroomi flush against him again. Where had the tired, clingy Hiroomi from earlier gone?

* * *

><p>Hiroomi bit his lip now that he saw how hurt Akkey looked now. Maybe he was being too harsh. But why would he be acting this way when the initiator didn't get turned on himself. He was too uncertain of it all. "I'm not saying that I didn't want you to." He looked away from him. "But how can I know that you liked it as much as I did? I don't just come for any person, you know."<p>

He stopped himself before he could go any further. He was opening himself up too much and he was afraid of getting hurt. He couldn't allow himself to get attached, especially not to Akkey, a half-youmu.

But despite everything his logic told was telling him, his heart had an ache in it now when he saw the blond. An ache that had only just recently started. Hiroomi slumped some, "this is just a lot to take in…"

* * *

><p>"As much as you did?" Akihito echoed and he cocked his head. What had he done to make Hiroomi think he didn't like it? He agreed that what happened earlier was a lot to take in. He had been very surprised by his desire to do such things to Hiroomi too, but when had he… "Oh."<p>

He put his other hand under Hiroomi's chin and turned his head to face him. He wouldn't kiss him, not while he wasn't one hundred percent sure that was what Hiroomi wanted, but he also didn't want there to be any misunderstanding.

"Hiroomi, I lost a lot of blood," he said, emphasising the last word. "I lost a lot of blood tonight."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi just looked at him confused when he suddenly started talking about blood. "How should losing blood affect anything? You didn't act tired." He wasn't registering what Akkey was trying to tell him or what he meant by the words he had said.<p>

For some reason his body moved closer to him, they were close, but not close enough to satisfy a new building tension at the bottom of his stomach. "Akkey…Akihito, what's happening to us?" The question was serious. He was sure he had never been attracted to the other until today, he wondered if this was the same for Akkey, if he did have… something… for him at all.

* * *

><p>Akihito's heart skipped a beat when Hiroomi called him by his full name, instead of that stupid idol-like nickname he'd gotten used to. His arm was squeezed between their chests now that Hiroomi had come closer to him and Akihito had to work hard to ignore the urge to just kiss him again.<p>

He wasn't going to do it until Hiroomi gave the go signal. He wasn't going to do it. He forced himself to take his hand of Hiroomi's shoulder and let his arm fall to his side again. "I don't know," he answered Hiroomi honestly, but he left out the 'but I like it' that nearly followed. He looked away from him and breathed in deeply, trying to disperse the tension he felt.

He closed his eyes and stepped back. "I'll let you take your bath now. I've put some pyjamas next to the towels for you."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi caught his hand and stopped him from leaving. Suddenly he didn't want to be alone. "You can stay if you want." He stared at Akihito intensely, he really didn't want him to leave now, he was growing to like his presence. That was dangerous, especially because he wasn't sure where his feelings laid in all of this.<p>

For all he knew he could be standing on shaking grounds, but all he could think about was embracing Akkey. A half-youmu he was scared to fall for. He pulled Akkey back so they were close again. If you want to leave then you can go, but I want you to stay." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Akihito frowned, trying to figure out if this was the go signal he'd said he'd wait for, or just an invitation to stay in the room. "I want to stay," he confessed and he brought his hands to his belt. He started to undo it when he didn't receive a complaint about it. After the belt, he popped open the button, then slowly undid the zipper. Still no word from Hiroomi.<p>

Akihito looked up again, tried to figure out what Hiroomi's eyes were saying, what that finger tracing a pattern on his upper chest meant. "Hiroomi…" He breathed in and sighed shortly, gathering his courage. "I want to stay," he repeated, hoping he would catch his drift and figure out what he meant.

He didn't get a reply. Akihito broke their eye contact again and looked away when he pushed his trousers down, his underwear along with it. He didn't spare Hiroomi a glance, but he felt his gaze burn into his skin as he stepped around Hiroomi and let himself sink into the bath. He stared at the wall and puffed his cheek again. Here goes nothing.

"Are you coming in, or what?"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was blushing some after seeing Akkey completely naked. He wondered if he should go for it or not. 'I want to stay.' Did that mean what he thought it meant? He took in a deep breath began to remove his boxers. He glanced over just in time to see that Akkey was watching him as he pulled the last covering bit of fabric off of his body. When he was naked he moved over to the bath and placed a finger into the water. It was extremely hot, just how he liked it. He hoped Akkey was burning in there.<p>

He lifted one of his legs and dipped it into the water, then took the other over the edge as he stepped in. The brunette made himself comfortable when he sat down and looked back up at Akkey. They were staring at each other, almost like they were waiting for something. Hiroomi frowned a bit. Well, they were already in the tub naked and they did just make out in the other room while Akkey was jacking him off. Maybe it was worth a shot to try for something.

Hiroomi crawled across the water and when he was close enough he supported himself with his hands, touching the bottom of the tub on either side of Akkey's waist. Their faces were close now, and Hiroomi's face was a bit red. Whether that was from what he was about to attempt or the heat of the water, he wasn't sure. "Akihito." He whispered his name softly and stared him in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed up along his jawline until he reached the corner of his lips. His kisses were slow and sensual and one of his hands drifted over his upper abdomen. "Akihito." He whispered the name again and moved over Akkey's face, kissing him softly, everywhere but his lips.

* * *

><p>There were some scenarios Akihito had had in his mind: Hiroomi getting mad at him staying, Hiroomi throwing him out. He'd even entertained the hopeful thought of Hiroomi accepting the fact that Akihito was in the bath with him, but never had he expected the older boy to take charge and come onto him in the bathroom.<p>

The feather light kisses he was placing on his jaw made Akihito want to turn his head and just press their mouths together again, but he'd promised, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't push anything onto Hiroomi anymore. So instead, he let Hiroomi do as he pleased while he waited in anticipation.

With the weightlessness they had in the water, Hiroomi held himself floating above Akihito and it was driving Akihito mad. He wanted their skin to touch, he wanted Hiroomi close again, he wanted… He wanted Hiroomi, he realised and just then, he felt those lips latch onto his throat and he let out a long moan. Without ordering it to, his leg moved up and his knee brushed the inside of Hiroomi's thigh. Another jolt rushed through him at the contact. He panted the other's name, stretching the O into another moan when he felt his tongue flit out and almost forgetting the 'mi' that came after.

* * *

><p>When Akkey opened his mouth for another moan Hiroomi moved his lips to capture his. Judging by the reaction that Akkey's body was having towards his he felt more confident in pursuing him. He wrapped his arms around Akkey's waist and pulled him closer to him, but they ended up just floating there, having a hard time getting in more physical contact.<p>

But for right now, he was too focused on kissing Akkey. He loved hearing the moans break out of him in between kisses. It made him feel wanted. Hiroomi placed his hand behind Akkey's head and when Akkey opened his mouth again, he took the opportunity to insert his tongue into the other's mouth. His tongue played lightly against the roof of his mouth, he was blind to everything but this kiss.

Finally he let himself explore more. One of his hands moved lower down and wrapped around to the front, just above Akkey's pelvis. He didn't move any further though, in case Akkey didn't want him to.

* * *

><p>Akihito moaned into Hiroomi's mouth, sucked on that tongue invading his, but his hands were still on Hiroomi's back. He wanted to push down, to pull Hiroomi against his body, wrap his legs around him and create some kind of friction, but he didn't allow himself too. Hiroomi's fingers played on his hipbone and Akihito was both exhilarated and unnerved by the thought of that hand moving lower.<p>

Exhilarated, because he wanted Hiroomi to touch him, he wanted to touch him more again, but nervous because he could feel himself half-hard and knew that was it for his body at this point. What if Hiroomi took that as a sign that he didn't want him? Had he been clear enough? Damn it, how long did it take when I cut my wrist? he thought, trying hard to remember that incident from a few years back. A day? Several days?

'How can I know that you liked it as much as I did?' That was what Hiroomi had asked him and Akihito wanted to show it to him, wanted to let Hiroomi know how much he was enjoying this and how badly he wanted this. So he didn't restrain the moans that bubbled up his throat, he didn't stop his fingers from pressing into those muscles anymore and he didn't hold back when he kissed Hiroomi with everything he had.

* * *

><p>Akkey seemed to have awakened something when Hiroomi suddenly felt more urgent kisses from him. But he liked it and he wanted more. Now was his turn to make Akkey feel good. He ran his hand at his hips down lower and gently touched a half hard member. He flushed more, since it was only half hard he would need to help make it grow harder. For some reason he was hesitant, he wasn't sure how to go about it even though he had done it to himself hundreds of times.<p>

Finally he built up the courage and grasped Akkey's penis. He moved up and down with a firm grip, slowly. He hoped this was okay but from the gasps leaving Akkey's mouth as he kissed him he had a feeling he was doing good so far.

Hiroomi gripped a bit tighter and moved his hand faster, he felt a little frustrated that nothing was changing in the penis he was trying to erect. Maybe Akkey just took longer to rise? He wasn't sure since he only knew how he reacted to stimulation and not how others did.

* * *

><p>Akihito could hardly believe that Hiroomi was touching him there, now of all times. He groaned and tried moving his hips to rub into Hiroomi's palm, but nothing was helping him. It seemed his earlier flirt with mortality had taken the most out of him. It was frustrating and embarrassing and he was sure it wasn't leaving a good impression on Hiroomi. What could he do to show him that he was eager? That he was longing for this, even if he couldn't get it up?<p>

He touched his hand to Hiroomi's and moved it out of the way, made him stop, and looked him in the eyes. His other hand, the one that was still on Hiroomi's back, moved down and with a firm push on his backside, he pressed their hips together. Their legs were tangled and Akihito moved one of his so he could hold them pressed against each other while he shifted, rolling them over so he was on top. The water sloshed against his neck, seeped into his hair.

He kissed Hiroomi while he tried to come up with something to show his want, his need. Once again, there was a shift between them and Akihito felt in charge as he pushed his tongue into Hiroomi's mouth and brushed the tip against his teeth. The kisses were sloppy, with wide-open mouths and heavy breaths, and Akihito moved his hips with the hope of giving Hiroomi some more friction.

Then an idea popped into his head and he placed his hands on Hiroomi's sides, leaned back onto his own knees and lifted Hiroomi up onto the edge of the bathtub.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was disappointed that Akkey had stopped kissing him, he rather liked it when he took charge. It was something he wouldn't have expected of himself. He watched curiously as he was lifted up and moved to sit on the edge of the bath. The water only covered him up to his mid thighs and the rest of his body was exposed.<p>

The cool air that hit him when he left the warmth of the water sent a shiver down his body. He was completely erect now and his mouth was watering. If Akkey had suddenly changed his mind and was moving him out of the bath to get him away he wasn't sure how he would bear with the shame, especially now that he was flashing him.

* * *

><p>Akihito looked at Hiroomi, at his body, at the water that glistened on his skin and then at his completely hard member. He hadn't gotten a good look at it before, but now it was in full sight and Akihito felt his chest tighten. He took a deep breath, moved his head forward and pressed his lips to Hiroomi's abs. He could feel the muscles shift under the skin as they tensed.<p>

His hands were still on Hiroomi's sides, so he stroked up and down, trying to get him to relax as he left a trail of kisses from his stomach to his side. When he reached his hipbone, Akihito bit down softly and was rewarded with slow, drawn out moan. He could feel warmth glowing next to his left cheek.

He moved his left hand, wrapped his fingers around the hardness and began to stroke while he licked into that dip next to Hiroomi's hipbone. He felt his own chest swell with pride that he'd found a spot that could make Hiroomi produce such sounds.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi stroked Akkey's head while he supported himself with one hand on the edge of the bath. With how eager Akkey was acting it warmed Hiroomi some. Maybe it really wasn't just him that yearned for this physical contact and what Akkey was trying to tell him was true.<p>

He let out another moan when he bit him again. This all felt too amazing, and there was an arousal building up in him as Akkey's face moved closer and closer to his own member. He bit his bottom lip and entangled his fingers into his hair. "Akkey…" He groaned out the name and moved his hips more into the other's lips. "You're really good at this." He said the words with some humour in them.

But it was the truth. Akkey was jacking him off while sucking on his sensitive hips and was moving closer to him. Enough precum had already leaked out to make a good lubricant. He moaned again but this time it was higher pitched. "Harder…"

* * *

><p>Akihito wasn't sure which touch Hiroomi meant with his order, but instead of questioning it, he listened. His grip tightened and he bit down harder on that bone, running his tongue over the spot a second later. Hiroomi pulled his hair slightly before the gentle pressure on the back of his head returned.<p>

He turned his head, resting his cheek where his lips had just been. He watched his own hand move up and down, stroking, squeezing, spreading the lubrication. Hiroomi thought he was good at this? This wasn't all he'd had in mind when he'd lifted him out of the bath. Akihito decided to go through with it before he could chicken out.

He shifted forward and opened his mouth. His hand stilled and opened up a little and slowly, he dragged the tip of his tongue from base to tip, his eyes wide open and looking up at Hiroomi's face.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's eyes widened he didn't expect Akkey to actually use his mouth, but God, it felt so good. Feeling that slick warm tongue move up and down caused his body to tense more, his hold in the blond's hair tightened as his face warmed. His moans now had changed, to something more embarrassing. If Mitsuki heard him right now he would never hear the end of it. She'd probably call him a 'girl moaning pervert' because that's exactly what he sounded like right now. His eyes hooded over as his head fell back and he tried to at least handle this overwhelming sensation that was filling his body.<p>

More precum drained out, the tongue wasn't enough now. He needed more. But he decided against saying anything, he anticipated what Akkey had in store for him. Something he always liked was when those close to him did something out of the ordinary and gave him a pleasant surprise.

* * *

><p>Akihito watched Hiroomi's back arch and head tilt back and he felt the corners of his mouth tug up. He'd had enough of teasing. One more time, he licked up, his tongue flat against the skin, and then he touched his lips against the tip. He moved his head down, and because he held his lips stiff, he had to push to take Hiroomi into his mouth. That was what he liked doing with his hand: forming a ring with his thumb and index finger and pushing down until the tips of his fingers couldn't touch anymore. He wanted to try this out on Hiroomi.<p>

His lips closed around Hiroomi's erection and all he could taste where his tongue pressed against it, was a salty flavour that he hadn't expected to be this good. He swirled his tongue around the narrow space that was left, feeling the ridge of the head. Hiroomi whimpered again and it encouraged Akihito to move.

His fingers were still wrapped around most of Hiroomi, so Akihito moved them down to the base as he took more and more into his mouth, until he was sure he couldn't move down further. Saliva was filling up his mouth and he had a hard time keeping his lips tight on Hiroomi's skin. He felt a trickle run down from the corner of his mouth when he moved back up. His head was met by the pressure of Hiroomi's hand.

* * *

><p>Out of reflex, Hiroomi pushed Akkey back down each time he tried to move back up. He had never felt something this sensational and he didn't want it to ever end. He moaned again and his head fell forward, he looked at Akkey with his eyes still hooded. But they quickly grew wide when he saw that Akkey needed to come up for air.<p>

Immediately his grip in his hair loosened and he let him come up for a moment, there was a trickle of his own precum going down the side of his mouth. Instinctively he reached a hand forward and wiped it away. He felt himself twitch, he wanted Akkey to take him into his mouth again. He blushed some. "Could you do that again?" He hoped Akkey would go deeper than he was before. He wondered if he could even fit him completely into his mouth like those girls he's seen in some magazines he's casually gone through sometimes.

* * *

><p>Akihito licked his lips where the touch of Hiroomi's thumb still burned. "I was planning to," he murmured, before he took Hiroomi back in his mouth, moving along his shaft a little faster. He liked this: the salty taste, the feeling of that soft skin against his lips, but most of all he liked Hiroomi's reaction to it.<p>

He didn't think about how this must look if anyone saw them. He didn't care that he was sucking off another guy, because that was just it: it wasn't just another guy, it was Hiroomi. He ran his tongue over that hot skin, then along the slit to lap up the beads of liquid coming out. He savoured the taste and he wanted more.

Akihito held his tongue at the bottom of his mouth and moved down further, pulling another groan out of Hiroomi. Further, further, he tried to get more even when he felt there wasn't any space left in his mouth.

Suddenly, a shiver ran over his back and he gagged as Hiroomi's erection hit the back of his throat. This was no good. He couldn't even get his mouth all the way down to the base. But Akihito wasn't one to give up so quickly. Wrapping his fingers tighter around the part he couldn't reach, he started pumping in time with his head bobbing up and down, his fingers meeting his lips with every thrust.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi couldn't take his eyes off of Akkey, he couldn't believe how much he was getting into his mouth. He was so close to fitting the entire thing in but to his disappointment he wasn't able to get it all in despite how many times he tried. But despite that disappointment he still felt really good and he loved having Akkey sucking him right now.<p>

He moved his hand back onto Akkey's head and caressed his forehead carefully as the moans left him one by one. Eventually he couldn't even manage doing that. Without meaning to, his hand pushed down on Akkey's head again. He really wanted to touch him right now, make him know the feeling that he was feeling right now.

Hiroomi's hips bucked a little while his member twitched a few more times. There was a new feeling building up in the bottom of his stomach. "I'm really close, Akkey…"

* * *

><p>Akihito could feel him throb in his mouth, could feel the veins stand out against his tongue, and he sucked his own cheeks in as he went down again. Hiroomi is close again, he thought, he's close. But unlike before, he couldn't whisper in Hiroomi's ear, couldn't rain kisses down on his neck as long as his lips were locked around his member.<p>

He adjusted his position so he was sitting right in front of Hiroomi, no longer leaning on that leg. With a wet 'pop' he let the head slide out of his mouth for a second, just long enough to tell Hiroomi "That's okay." Then he sucked that length back in, moved his hands onto Hiroomi's hips for grip and moved his head as far down as he could. He opened his eyes in surprise when his nose pressed right into Hiroomi's pubic bone. I did it, I actually did it, he thought. He had managed to get Hiroomi all the way in without gagging and judging by Hiroomi's moans it was a very… enjoyable feeling.

Hiroomi's hands moved from his head to his shoulders and Akihito felt those short nails dig into his skin as he moved his head up and down as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>He bit his lip. He couldn't believe Akkey got him all the way in and now he was bobbing his head fast while still managing to take him all in. Hiroomi wondered if he finished in Akkey's mouth if he would swallow or spit out his cum. It wasn't a requirement for him to swallow but Hiroomi couldn't help but get more turned on by the thought of Akkey's swallowing as much as he could with some of it dripping down his face. Maybe he would even lick the mess off his face for him… now that was a kinky idea.<p>

Hiroomi normally didn't think so perverted even though, in reality, he was a pervert. But there was something about Akkey that made him feel more comfortable about this fact, that even though he might act appalled maybe deep down Akkey was thinking the same thing?

When his tip hit the back of Akkey's throat he finally broke and came into his mouth. "AKKEY!" He moaned his name loudly as he gripped tightly onto him. His chest was heaving heavily and he groaned out more while his grip loosened slightly and he began to rub one of his shoulders as he finished the last bit into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Akihito had his face flush against the skin of Hiroomi's lower half when he suddenly felt him jerk and a warm glob shot down his throat. He swallowed that first spurt automatically, but after that, Hiroomi's cum just pooled up in his mouth and the taste and the smell of it was almost too much for Akihito to bear. So, so salty. Hiroomi pulled out then and Akihito – who didn't know what to do with what was in his mouth – struggled to keep the cum contained to his mouth. He didn't want to spill it into the bath, but he didn't know what he could spit it into.<p>

He looked at Hiroomi wide-eyed, trying to think of something when the smell hit his nostrils again and he gasped. He closed his mouth again a little too late and a small amount of the cum trickled onto his chin. He didn't want to spill it, he really didn't, but he wanted to get rid of this glob in his mouth and quickly too. Trying not to think of it, Akihito swallowed hard, feeling it glide down his throat. Now that the taste wasn't so concentrated, it was a lot better to handle and not so bad at all.

Hiroomi was still looking at him, a blush on his cheeks and his mouth slightly open. Akihito moved back a bit when Hiroomi pushed off the edge and slid down into the water again, sitting on his knees, in the same position as Akihito.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was a bit worried when he saw the look on Akkey's face, he assumed that he didn't really like having to swallow what he had shot into his mouth. But he did appreciate the effort he made at least. He moved a hand up to brush through Akkey's hair.<p>

Hesitantly he moved closer and poked his tongue out to lick the cum that had trickled from Akkey's mouth. When his taste buds made first contact he scrunched his face in disgust but he forced himself to continue. He licked from the bottom up to Akkey's lips and made sure it was clean. He pulled back and swallowed. He almost gagged when he felt it go down his throat.

"Gross." He muttered with a horrid look on his face. He stared at Akkey with amazement. He couldn't believe he swallowed as much as he did while Hiroomi absolutely abhorred it. "I'm surprised you could actually stomach that."

* * *

><p>Akihito puffed his cheeks up, annoyed that Hiroomi would make such a remark right after what they had done. "It wasn't that bad," he muttered and he touched his chin where Hiroomi had just lapped up what had spilled out of his mouth. He really didn't think it was that bad. Mostly, the taste had just been… overwhelming.<p>

When he turned his eyes back on Hiroomi, the older boy seemed to be about to say something, but Akihito leaned forward and claimed that mouth again, thrusting his tongue in as soon as Hiroomi's lips parted. He was kissing his senpai, hard, sharing that taste and throwing his arms around his frame to pull their bodies against each other.

Just as Hiroomi started to respond – leaning into the kiss and his arms linking around Akihito's neck – Akihito pulled away, looked him straight into his shocked eyes and said: "You don't taste bad at all."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had tried to ignore the taste in Akkey's mouth when he kissed him but he didn't do that well and it showed on his face. Akkey didn't look very pleased at that. And Hiroomi felt a little bad now when he realised he was being a bit selfish right now. If Akkey was willing to do these things for him then he shouldn't complain, let alone complain about the taste.<p>

But now that he was staring at Akkey face to face he was beginning to realise something. There was something rather perfect about the way his nose curved up, the way his messy hair sat on his forehead, about those lips that would make displeasing looks. He took in a breath. "You're really cute."

He would have laughed at the look on Akkey's face if he wasn't being completely serious. Akkey seemed to not believe him so Hiroomi decided to reaffirm it. "I think you're really cute, Akkey." He leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He continued to kiss him at a painfully slow rate, reluctantly he felt Akkey kiss him back at that same rate and just before it picked up again he pulled away leaving a dumbfounded blond staring at him. He smirked and moved his hand up to move Akkey's messy hair to the side of his forehead so he could get a better look at that perfect face.

* * *

><p>"I'm not cute," Akkey said, annoyed at the statement. "I'm a man." But still… he also felt a little pleased by the fact that Hiroomi thought so. The hand that brushed his hair aside cupped his cheek and for the first time that night, Akihito was glad he had a lack of blood. It was hard to pretend to be insulted when your cheeks were flaming red.<p>

Hiroomi didn't dispute Akihito's words. Instead, Akihito felt his thumb move over his cheek and lips. He hated it when Hiroomi repeated it again and he loved it and he concentrated hard to make this night a memory he wouldn't forget. His stomach was in turmoil, a pit of different emotions all trying to take the upper hand. He tried to shake it off.

Akihito turned his head, pressed a kiss to Hiroomi's palm, then took the hand in his. "Turn around, I'll wash your back. We should get out of the bath soon, otherwise we'll look like old men when we get to bed."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi smirked when he turned around to have his back washed. Normally in a situation like this he would have just imagined his darling little sister washing him but this time, a rare moment, he enjoyed the thought that Akkey was the one touching his skin with those tender yet strong fingers. Those same fingers had been jacking him off earlier, it was really all hard to believe that all happened.<p>

He placed a hand on Akkey's thigh and let his eyes close. He let himself enjoy the massage, he had never been touched like this before and it was something he could get used to. He let out the breath he'd been holding in and leaned back into Akkey's chest, he reopened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Should I clean you up too?" He wasn't sure what the standard protocol was here, since he had never been in a situation like this before. Hiroomi's eye's searched Akkey's and kept his full attention on him. While he stared at him, he made his hands into a cup and filled them with water. Then all at once he splashed it up into Akkey's face while pulling away himself in order to avoid any violent response Akkey might have to his minor water attack.

* * *

><p>Akihito spluttered when the water dripped down his face. He had just been working his fingers into Hiroomi's back muscles, lathering up his skin and enjoying the closeness between them. Then Hiroomi had leaned back and Akihito had been so distracted by those green eyes that he hadn't seen him move his hands.<p>

"What was that for?" he demanded to know, though he wasn't particularly bothered by it. Akihito actually enjoyed dipping his head underwater whenever he took a bath. He just had to make sure he was covering his own moves as he pretended to be offended.

Hiroomi hadn't turned around to him again. Instead, the black-haired boy was bent over forward, shoulders shaking as he snickered. Akihito snaked his arms around Hiroomi, slid forward so his chest was pressed up against Hiroomi's spine. Then he let himself fall back into the water, taking Hiroomi with him and making sure that hair would be dripping wet when he came up again.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had panicked when he felt himself pulled under the water. That was mostly due to the surprise of being pulled under but another part of it was that he hadn't held his breath in time. When Akkey let him back up onto the surface he sputtered out coughing and grabbed onto the edge with a look that mirrored a displeased cat.<p>

Hiroomi glared at Akkey but he could see that the blond was filled with joy and pride that he managed to get Hiroomi dripping wet. A growl escaped his throat just as he pounced back at Akkey.

His arm went wrapped around his neck and began rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles in a furious motion. He smirked when he felt Akkey's hands coming up, trying to pry his arm off of him followed by those pathetic sounds of fighting back.

"Akkey, if you stopped struggling this would end a lot faster!" he mockingly informed the boy. Hiroomi had always been stronger than Akkey. The only time that Akkey proved to be a problem and was even dangerous to him was when he transformed into his youmu form.

Hiroomi moved his grip and now instead of holding him in a headlock he had both arms wrapped around his neck with a gentle strength and buried his face into the light hair. He didn't say anything, all he did was hold him, he couldn't find the words to speak right now. Even if he could, he wouldn't have had the courage to speak them.

* * *

><p>Confusion washed over Akihito before he let his breath go and leaned into the hug. He'd looked forward to roughing about for a bit – he was still determined on one day getting the upper hand over Hiroomi – but now that he felt those arms around him, felt Hiroomi's nose tickle his ear… well, he couldn't complain at all.<p>

He closed his arms around Hiroomi's waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Hiroomi…" he said, but after muttering the name, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Instead, he pressed his lips to his skin again, not kissing but just… touching. For once, he felt utterly at peace.


	5. Precarious Bliss

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a while, the water growing cold around them. Eventually, Akihito was the one to pull away, gently lifting Hiroomi's arms from him and leaning back. "We should get out," he murmured, reaching behind him to pull the stopper from the bath. There was a loud noise when he water started rushing down the drain. Hiroomi just watched him while he got out of the bath and picked too towels off of the shelve by the door. He held one out to the older boy. "Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay there."<p>

Though he still didn't get a reply, Hiroomi did take the towel. Akihito ran his own over his hair, trying to get it dry enough for the night. When he lowered the towel after drying off his face, he found Hiroomi looking at him again.

* * *

><p>When he realised that they were staring at each other, Hiroomi averted his eyes and rubbed his head with the towel. He quickly dried off his body and walked out of the room. He knew that Akkey would follow him.<p>

When he entered the bedroom he grabbed the sleepwear that Akkey had pulled out for him and got dressed. He heard a sound behind him and turned around.

He caught Akkey's eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head. He smirked and sat at the edge of the bed. "Watching me get dressed? I really must have captured your heart for you to want to be with another guy." He said the words as if they were nothing but underneath them he was scared that Akkey would say it meant nothing.

* * *

><p>Akihito's eyes were glued to Hiroomi's figure as he dressed himself and sat down. He thought about what he said. Yes, he cared about Hiroomi. As a friend, he always had, but tonight something different seemed to be simmering between them and Akihito found it hard to put his finger on it.<p>

His head wasn't filled with doubts about his sexuality, not at all. In fact, he liked what had passed between them and if that made him gay, or bi, then so be it. No need to stick a label on that.

No, Akihito's mind was filled with doubts about what this thing between them meant. Was he in love with Hiroomi? He hadn't thought so before, but tonight he didn't seem to be able to stop wanting to hold his senpai. And not just in a sexual way. He had liked the hugs and the feeling of just… being close to him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such doubts for the moment, Akihito lifted his right hand, showing Hiroomi the PJs he was holding up. "I actually pulled these out for you. Those-" he pointed at Hiroomi "- are my PJs from last night. These are bigger, so I thought they'd fit you better."

Hiroomi turned his head down and Akihito couldn't help looking at the strip of skin showing between the hem of the shirt and the elastic band of the bottoms too.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi looked back up at Akkey with a look of indifference. "I don't see the problem." He stated plainly and let himself fall onto the bed.<p>

"Hurry up and get dressed, Akkey. I'd rather not stare at your junk all night long." He pat the side of the bed next to him while after he spoke, already he was expecting him to listen to what he said and do as he recommended.

Hiroomi closed his eyes and put his hands up behind his head, the movement only did more to further show his stomach.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hiroomi said it, Akihito looked down in shock, but his towel was still wrapped tightly around his waist. Relieved that he hadn't been shamelessly flashing his friend, he put the PJs down and pulled the shirt out of it. If Hiroomi wasn't going to change into them, he might as well wear them himself.<p>

He looked back over to the bed, where Hiroomi was lying down now. He'd left the side next to the wall open for Akihito and was casually relaxing with his hands under his head. The already too short shirt had crawled up even more and his belly button was showing. Akihito tried not to stare, but as he climbed over Hiroomi to get to his spot, he couldn't help running a finger over him, just above the PJ's bottoms.

He laid down on his side, facing Hiroomi, and pressed his palm to Hiroomi's skin. Even though the single bed made sure there wasn't much space between them, Akihito wanted to move even closer, to press together.

Would that be okay? Would Hiroomi mind… cuddling? He took his eyes off of his fingers trailing that skin and instead moved them up to Hiroomi's face. The other boy still hadn't moved, in protest nor encouragement. Akihito watched his chest rise and fall in a slow and steady pace, watched his slightly parted lips as he breathed in and out.

"Hey," he started, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper, but nothing in Hiroomi's face seemed to react to him. "Are you already asleep?"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was listening to Akkey while he talked some more to him but remained silent and resting his body. He was so worn out from the battle with the youmu and he was now mentally tired from all the stimulation he had received earlier.<p>

But when he felt Akkey begin to move his hand away Hiroomi quickly grabbed it and pulled the other male into a tight embrace.

The brunette had never once cuddled officially. He had attempted to pull Mitsuki into loveling sibling embraces, but she either pushed him off or just stood there without any emotion until he finally let go. He felt a ping in inside him when he noticed that Akkey's own body was stiff in his arms.

* * *

><p>It took him a second, because of the sudden movement, but then Akihito realised it: Hiroomi was actually hugging him again. Akihito had decided to leave Hiroomi alone, let him sleep, when he didn't answer. He was going to pull the blankets over them both when Hiroomi grabbed his hand, turning him on his side, and tucked him into his arms.<p>

Akihito's cheek was pressed against Hiroomi's chest, his head tucked under the other's chin, and he could hear Hiroomi's heartbeat: slow and steady. He had absolutely no desire to pull away. Slowly, he relaxed into the embrace, moving one of his legs over one of the other's, and he nuzzled his nose into the shirt that had a weird mix of his own smell and Hiroomi's. "I guess you're not asleep then."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi let his hug relax as a smirk formed on his lips. "You don't know anything do you, Akkey?" His hands crawled down to his waist and his fingers began to caress the other boys body.<p>

"You really know how to use your mouth..." He couldn't help but state his curiosity. Especially since Akkey had gotten all of him in his mouth. Hiroomi had once tried sticking a whole banana in his mouth on a bet with Mitsuki. He horribly failed. Akkey must have had lots of practice with bananas.

* * *

><p>Akihito tensed at hearing Hiroomi's 'compliment', not sure whether he should be embarrassed, annoyed or ashamed. What exactly was Hiroomi implying? That he'd done this before? Because he definitely hadn't. He'd never before wanted to take another man into his mouth, never even wondered what it would be like before this evening.<p>

Ok, well, maybe he'd thought about it, but more in a how-does-it-fit way than a I-wonder-what-it-would-taste-like way. But then tonight, with everything that had happened in his room and then with Hiroomi in the bath with him… he'd suddenly wanted to do that – and not just for him. Akihito had wanted to please Hiroomi, sure, but he'd also wanted it for himself.

Now his throat was dry just thinking about it again and he could feel the frustration pent up in his body. Really, just the thought of the things he'd done with Hiroomi made him want to do it again and he was angry at God, fate, the universe or whatever else that had decided to let this happen, that it happened tonight, after a fight, after him almost changing into his youmu-self and after him losing so much blood he couldn't even get any relief from Hiroomi's touches himself.

He brushed his nose over Hiroomi's shirt again, liking how the warmth of his chest seeped through the fabric. He didn't really want to let go, but still he did, coming up halfway to pull the blankets up. He took a deep breath before he gathered his courage and settled into the same position as before, though this time he pressed a kiss to Hiroomi's cheek first.

"We should sleep," he murmured and as he counted the heartbeats, he wasn't even sure who they belonged to.

* * *

><p>The spot Akkey had kissed his cheek on was still burning which was odd since Hiroomi was freezing cold most of the time. He wondered why that was.<p>

Hiroomi couldn't help but feel some disappointment when he heard Akkey suggest they sleep. But maybe he was right, after all he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He reluctantly let his eyes close and he snuggled into the other.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He wasn't sure what would happen when the morning came. Probably one or both of them will realise what they did and snap back into reality and they never speak of this night again. That or even worse. It might happen again.

* * *

><p>When Akihito woke up in the middle of the night, he was slightly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed.<p>

He had his arms around Hiroomi, who was lying against him, his back to Akihito's front. Their legs were entangled and he could feel Hiroomi's breaths under his fingers that were played out over Hiroomi's stomach, his shirt pushed up.

That wasn't what had him embarrassed, though. The moment that his cheeks started burning, was when he reached over Hiroomi's frame, to grab his phone and check the time, and he realised he had a full-on boner and was pressing it right up against Hiroomi's butt.

I guess I've had enough time to heal then, he thought, a little bitter about the timing, and he laid back down. He moved back so their hips weren't in contact anymore, but as soon as he did it, Hiroomi followed him and sighed when they were flush against each other again.

"H-Hiroomi?" Akihito felt like his whisper might as well have been a clap of thunder in the quiet room. Still, there was no answer. He tried again. "Hiroomi? Are you awake?" No words left the older boy's lips, but Akihito felt a jolt run through him when Hiroomi moved his hips.

Akihito was in debate with himself. On the one hand, he knew it was wrong to do this, but on the other, he was really, really, really frustrated after all they'd done that evening – or was it yesterday? - without him releasing even once. Slowly, he bucked his hips and though he relished the friction it gave him, he held still after it. Hiroomi didn't wake up. Should he really do this?

He was balancing between going ahead and not doing so, when the choice was made for him. At first, he was sure he hadn't heard it properly, but then he leaned his head closer and heard it again: Hiroomi sighed and a small content smile appeared on his lips. "Ak.. Akkey…"

Akihito's breath hitched and without thinking, he rolled his hips forwards again, rubbing himself up against Hiroomi and easing the want he felt just the tiniest bit. He could hardly believe it when Hiroomi pushed back against him.

"Hiroomi?" he tried again, not really sure he whether he was actually asleep. When he didn't get an answer this time either, he moved again, more sure of himself than before. The friction was a wonderful relief and the heat that radiated through both their layers of clothes made it so completely different from that time Akihito had tried out rutting up against a pillow.

He didn't stop rubbing his clothed erection like that until Hiroomi shifted again. Is he waking up? I can't have him wake up! Even though he thought that, Akihito also knew he had to get this tension he'd been feeling the whole evening out of his body. Carefully, he placed one hand on the small of Hiroomi's back to keep him from sliding over the matrass with him again and untangled their legs.

His back hit the wall when he shifted on the bed, but at least there was some distance between him and the other boy. It'll just have to be this way,Akihito thought, pulling his shirt up slightly and running his hand down his own stomach, dipping his fingers under the band of his PJs and underwear. He let out a sigh when he moved the fabric down and released himself from those now tight confines.

He wrapped his fingers around his erection and started pumping up and down immediately. He didn't need to drag this out, didn't want to make it last longer. No, what he wanted was release, ecstasy, that languid feeling to come over him.

Aikihito's eyes shut as he jacked off, and immediately, he could see that face Hiroomi had made, could imagine that the hand he had on himself was not his. His breaths became heavier as he thought about how good Hiroomi had looked with his head thrown back and his mouth open and panting. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake the other boy up. It was hard to do so when he was so, so close.

He remembered the feeling of those muscles under his fingers, the heat of Hiroomi's skin, the way he had trembled under his touch. He wanted to do it again, he really did. He wanted to him make that face again, wanted to feel Hiroomi's fingers on him again, wanted to taste that skin and hear those incoherent moans.

As he brushed his thumb over the tip with every stroke up and down, he started bucking into his own hand, seeking more and more friction, more…something to get him closer to that edge. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand on Hiroomi's back. Then his eyes wandered further down to the curve under it and he recalled the feeling of pressing up against that…

Akihito's breaths started to slow down and he eased the grip he had on his member, enjoying that warm and saturated feeling that washed over him. It didn't take him long to chastise himself though. Had he really just come from looking at Hiroomi's butt? He rubbed his fingers together, not enjoying the sticky feeling of the half dried up precum on them. Suddenly, he panicked and his eyes shot open. Where had he…?

Akihito groaned when he saw the dark stains on the pyjamas Hiroomi was wearing, right on his bottom. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't let Hiroomi see that! He pulled his own underwear and pyjama pants up again and propped himself up on his elbow, watching Hiroomi's sleeping face. It didn't seem like he was waking up anytime soon, but then again, he had started shifting when Akihito was…

A blush rushed up to his cheeks, making his face even redder than it already was from his release. Had he really just done that? Had he really… taken advantage of the fact that Hiroomi was asleep like that? He shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking about that. He had to get rid of the evidence, which meant getting Hiroomi out of those stained pyjama pants.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was normally a heavy sleeper but he wasn't oblivious to the world around him when in a state of sleep. The first thing that had him stirring was hearing strange noises that were more muffled than clear, the next was when he felt his body being moved onto his back.<p>

He groaned and grabbed at the sheets to pull them back up to stay warm but, they were pulled away from him.

His eyes opened slightly when he felt his bottoms being tugged on, then he heard some mumbling. He moved his head up and looked down to see dark figure pulling his PJ bottoms down. He felt confusion fill him, but then he realised the figure was Akkey.

Hiroomi watched for a moment with curiosity. He elevated himself on his elbows and Akkey fell down onto his lower stomach with his PJs already down past his knees. "Is my megane hentai lover looking for something?" He frowned somewhat, he was really tired but his fatigue didn't stop his amusement.

"I thought you had enough already. What a pervert." He scoffed the words and ruffled the top of Akkey's hair. "But I guess it's hard to resist someone as good looking as me." He winked. Akkey really was a pervert for wanting to do this again, especially while he was sleeping. It wasn't like he minded at all. There was school in the morning, but he mostly skipped his classes so having less sleep wasn't a problem.

Akkey on the other hand, should be more considerate. Even if this wasn't what Akkey meant to do at all, Hiroomi didn't really care. He would take advantage of this situation. He let a finger slide under the blondes chin and moved his face up to look at him. "So what did you want anyways?"

* * *

><p>He'd been doing so well. He'd turned Hiroomi over on his back, sit himself on his knees between the older boy's legs and he'd managed to lift Hiroomi's hips and slide the pyjama pants down his thighs, all without him waking up. But as soon as Hiroomi propped himself up on his elbows, he was thrown off balance and landed sprawled out over his lower body, face against his abdomen.<p>

Akihito's mind raced to come up with an excuse and at the same time, with a way to still get those pyjamas off of Hiroomi. Hiroomi's words when he ruffled his hair gave him the perfect excuse. And it wasn't like it was just an excuse. Akihito could still feel the excitement from just before thrum in his veins and he'd really, really enjoyed the faces Hiroomi had made before.

So when the black-haired boy placed a finger under his chin and made him look him in the eyes, asking what he wanted, Akihito flashed him a predatory grin before yanking the pyjama pants off of his legs, throwing them across the room and sliding himself over Hiroomi's body.

"What I want?" Akihito's kept his voice low, husky. He could feel the moment Hiroomi's breath caught in his chest and he used one hand to make sure he wasn't keeping all his weight on the body underneath his. The other hand ran down to the other's hips, gripping him tightly as he pressed his own pelvis down.

He looked Hiroomi straight in the eyes and let that smile tug at his lips. "You."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's eyes widened in surprise when he Akkey suddenly gave the opposite of the reaction that he had expected. His breathing got quicker and his heart beat faster.<p>

But he was only more effected when Akkey admitted what he wanted. If he could see himself right now he'd probably be pink in the cheeks. Good thing it was dark in here.

"That's a stupid thing to say." His voice didn't sound as strong as he had wanted it to. It came out more like breathy, hesitant words. Completely wrong. Hiroomi voiced a subtle pleased tone as Akkey continued to grind up against him.

* * *

><p>"Stupid?" Akihito repeated after him and the blond gripped Hiroomi's hip a little tighter, ran his thumb over the bone that jutted out. He recalled the reaction he'd gotten before, when he'd licked that spot, had bitten down on it. Hiroomi didn't speak, but just nodded slightly in answer.<p>

Akihito hadn't thought he would come up with the courage to do something like this again, especially when Hiroomi wasn't telling him he wanted it too, but now Akihito could feel his senpai grow hard under him, could feel how his chest started expanding and collapsing faster as he leaned closer. It gave him more confidence than he thought he could muster up. He grinned at Hiroomi again. "Well, if I can only say stupid things, then I guess I'll just have to stay quiet."

With that, he closed the last bit of distance between them, planted his lips on Hiroomi's. As soon as the other boy gasped in reaction, he moved his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard and needy and demanding.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had never been in a position like this before, nor did he believe he ever would be. But here he was now, with Akkey of all people dominating his mouth.<p>

The kisses felt needy and rushed. He had to open his mouth more a couple times to try and get some air, but each time Akkey only invaded him more.

Instinctively he placed a hand on his waist and held it tenderly. He gasped in surprise when Akkey pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him with his hands as they continued to kiss.

* * *

><p>With every thrust of his hips, Akihito had to hold in the moan the friction between them was about to rip from his throat. He'd said he'd stay quiet and he damn well was going to, because he was enjoying the sounds he was pulling out of Hiroomi: the shuddery intakes of breath in the short breaks between their kisses, the whiney moans that begged for more even if his voice didn't form the words.<p>

Akihito moved his hand from Hiroomi's hip to the small of his back, lifting him up slightly so he could move his shirt to expose more skin. He broke their kisses only long enough to pull the shirt all the way over Hiroomi's head before he claimed those lips again, before moving onto his jaw, down to where his neck met his shoulder.

As he kept rutting up against Hiroomi's erection, he heard another moan escape the other and it took him a second to realise it had been a reaction to his thumb brushing over his nipple. Experimentally, he repeated the touch with the tips of his fingers and again, he was graced with that could be interesting, he thought.

* * *

><p>Akkey was being horrible, he was making a complete disgrace out of him right now. Hiroomi could push out of this but for some reason his body didn't move to do so. He hissed when he felt Akkey's soft lips brush over one of his nipples while his fingers violated his other.<p>

"Ak...Akkey." The name shuddered off his lips. He rubbed his hips back against Akkey's with the same almost musically timed rub. A moan escaped his throat when from those lips he felt a tongue sweep over him.

* * *

><p>His back started to hurt from being contorted in this weird position, his crotch pressed firmly against Hiroomi's and his mouth on his chest. Reluctantly, he moved back on the matrass, giving himself the opportunity to kiss down Hiroomi's stomach, to nib, to lick, until he reached that hipbone again and suckled the exposed skin there.<p>

Akihito was glad Hiroomi had gone commando in the pyjamas, because it meant there wasn't another layer of fabric between him and the other. When he looked up, he could see Hiroomi watching him, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open slightly, panting, but not saying a word.

When he thought about it, Akihito realised Hiroomi hadn't uttered a single word about what he wanted. He felt like Hiroomi was sending out mixed vibes: moving into him, but pulling away. Saying teasing words but looking completely surprised when Akihito acted on them. He'd said Akihito was good at this, right? That he was cute, even.

That's when Akihito decided: if Hiroomi wasn't going to tell him what he wanted himself, Akihito was going to make him say it. So he moved his hands, enthralled by the way his own dark blue pyjamas contrasted with Hiroom's skin when he wrapped his fingers around his erection, and gave one slow, teasing lick across the side of it. Then he looked up again, locking gazes with Hiroomi and spoke with a deliberately deep voice.

"What do you want me to do, Hiroomi? Say it and I will."

* * *

><p>This was so wrong. No, the actions felt right but Akkey's behaviour was wrong. This was the first time Akkey wanted to be told what to do and he was asking Hiroomi of all people to command him.<p>

It was all oddly arousing. And now he was as hard as a rock. He swallowed hard, his mouth was dry. He placed a soft hand on Akkey's face, his thumb moved over his cheekbone.

"I want to feel you. More of you."

* * *

><p>More of me? Akihito smirked. Maybe he was being a little unfair, completely undressing Hiroomi and staying fully clothed himself. He pushed off the matrass and sat up on his knees. Slowly, still staring Hiroomi right in the eyes, he pulled his shirt up. He made sure to pass it over his head quickly, not wanting to break their eye contact for too long.<p>

When his shirt had joined Hiroomi's PJs somewhere on the floor, he brought his hands to the elastic band of the pyjama pants, hooked his thumbs behind it and his underwear. Then he slid it down slowly, only to stop when the hem had dipped far enough to nearly expose himself.

He'd watched as Hiroomi's eyes followed the movement of his hands and now he waited for him to realise he wasn't going to pull it down further. He was a little surprised to realise he actually liked being in charge like this. It took Hiroomi more than five seconds to lift his gaze to meet his eyes again. Akihito had counted.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi didn't know what this meant. Was he just supposed to sit here and wait for Akkey to finish stripping for him? He stared into his eyes trying to find an answer. There was only silence between them and no movement whatsoever, unless the hard drum beating in Hiroomi's chest counted for anything.<p>

Hesitantly he moved a hand up to Akkey's hips when he realised the blonde wouldn't be moving anytime soon. His eyes didn't leave his as he moved his fingers down behind the band but when he pulled down he was surprised to find that Akkey wouldn't let him remove them just yet.

Hiroomi frowned some when he realised this was a challenge. He decided to take up that challenge and moved his move closer to the PJs before latching his mouth onto the band and tugged softly to test the waters.

* * *

><p>There it was, exactly what Akihito had been waiting for: Hiroomi making up his mind. He could feel the fabric being pulled down lightly and started helping him, holding the band away from his skin so it wasn't so tight on him.<p>

Then all of a sudden, Hiroomi tugged on it a lot harder and in an automatic reaction Akihito brought his hands down too, moving his last layers of clothing halfway down his thigh and releasing his painfully hard member from its confines.

His own breaths came a lot faster when he realised his own erection had sprung up again, no longer held down by the PJs, and was now right in front of Hiroomi's face. He could feel the warm air that passed Hiroomi's lips hit his skin as the other stared straight at his junk.

It was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if this was okay. What if he was somehow forcing Hiroomi into this by the way he'd been acting? What if Hiroomi felt obligated for what Akihito had done for him earlier?

He moved a hand to cup the older boys cheek, hoping that that would tell him he didn't have to go further if he didn't want to. "Hiroomi…"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi stared at the protruding member in front of his face. It was right in front it his mouth.<p>

He backed away some but the soft hand on his face kept him from backing away completely. His eyes moved up to Akkey's, he didn't know what he wanted to do. He felt a need to repay Akkey for the special care he had taken for him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

His eyes moved back to the shaft, his mouth opened slightly and he moved forward slowly but just when his lips were about to touch the tip, he pulled back away and averted his gaze.

Hiroomi's breath was heavier than it should be right now. He could feel Akkey's hand twitch on his face before it let go. He wanted to tell him he was sorry and that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't bring himself to do it, but he couldn't say anything. For all he knew Akkey saw this all as a game and would be avoiding him later.

Hiroomi pulled away completely now and grabbed the sheets to cover himself with.

* * *

><p>Akihito's shoulders slumped when Hiroomi laid back down, turned on his side and pulled his legs up so Akihito was no longer in between them, but behind them. He made sure not to let that sigh out, not wanting to embarrass Hiroomi or himself even more.<p>

Instead, Akihito pulled his underwear and PJ bottoms back up, pulling the fabric this and that way before finding a fit that wasn't completelyuncomfortable around him. When he dared to glance at Hiroomi again, he saw that the older boy had the sheets pulled up to his chin and his eyes shut tightly.

Quietly, he moved to lie down next to him again. After taking in a deep breath, he pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Hiroomi's neck and whispered "it's okay" before he turned around and curled in on himself. The bare stretches of skin over their shoulder blades were touching when Akihito wrapped his arms around his stomach to keep that mess of tangled emotions he felt inside.

* * *

><p>When morning came Hiroomi was the first one to wake. He shifted in the bed and realised that he was holding Akkey. He immediately let go when he remembered everything from the night before.<p>

He pushed himself up and looked over the sleeping body of the other boy. He became filled with shame and disgust. What had he been thinking? Hiroomi started shuffling off of the bed, careful not to wake Akkey up. Once he got out, he began to pull his own clothes on again. He would just wash the blood off later.

A lot happened last night and Hiroomi wasn't sure what it had all meant. He was beginning to not trust his thoughts anymore. He felt his stomach turn when he looked back at Akkey, but along with the turning there were butterflies.

This was enough, he couldn't stand there anymore, trying to decide whether to hit Akkey or kiss his sleeping face. When he was sure none of his belongings were left he quickly took to leaving the apartment and returned to the comfort of home.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was called "Bedtime Boners and PJ Pulling" according to what Nikki told me. It's a pretty amazing title I admit. - Bex<strong>


	6. Stretched Frustration

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>As usual, Akihito's alarm went off at seven in the morning. Yawning, he stretched out far enough to get it to shut up before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His room was still dark – the curtains were drawn after all – but he could clearly discern the shapes of the furniture in his room.<p>

Scratching his stomach and yawning again, he got up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart a bit, cracking the window open to let some fresh air in. When he turned around, he saw a pile of neatly folded laundry on his table.

A little confused, he walked over and touched his fingers to the fabric. That's when he remembered all of it: the way his hands had roamed over glowing hot skin, the way his mouth had pressed against lips, against skin, against…

Akihito shook his head. No way that had actually happened. Sighing, he grabbed the PJs, ready to move the pile of laundry he'd forgotten to put away into his closet. When he lifted it, the pyjama pants slid out from between the fold of the shirt and fell to the floor.

Sighing, he put the shirt down again and bent down to pick the pyjama pants up. He held them up in front of him when his eye caught a weird pattern on it. The back of it was stained and suddenly Akihito was sure he hadn't dreamed it all up.

"Hiroomi!" he called, dropping the fabric and looking into the kitchen to see if the other boy was there. No one answered. He wasn't in the hallway, he wasn't in the bathroom and when Akihito came back to his bedroom, he wasn't there either. In fact, everything that pointed to Hiroomi having been there had disappeared, everything but a pair of cum-stained PJs.

Akihito sat down on the edge of his bed and looked to his side, at the fitted sheet that was ruffled and where folds formed patterns across the matrass. The matrass that had been cold next to him when he'd woken up.

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair when he realised that Hiroomi, after all the things they'd done the previous night, had not just snuck out of his apartment, but even taken the effort to make it seem he'd never been there at all.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was hesitant about going to school. Mitsuki didn't bother him even though she undoubtably knew he was home. Now she had already left for school and he was sitting in his room staring at the clean uniform laid out on the bed.<p>

He let out a sigh and began to undress and redress into the clean uniform. It was better to go than not. He knew that Akkey would be there and honestly he was afraid of what would happen when they saw each other. Would he look at him in disgust? Pretend nothing happened? Or would he be as lovely as he was last night?

His face began to burn as he buttoned up the clean shirt when he recalled the careful touches from Akkey's fingers, the way his wet mouth took him in. He bit his lower lip and stopped working his fingers on the buttons. He let out a shaky breath, even the thought of Akkey was starting to torture him. His eyes drifted down and he saw that he had grown hard.

"Dammit..." He stared down wondering what he should do. Surely it would go down...right?

* * *

><p>Akihito took his time getting to school. He normally prided himself on being a good student - one with good attendance at least – but today he didn't feel the need to be on time. If anything, he wanted to stall the moment he would arrive at school. After all, at school there was no doubt he would run into Hiroomi at some point and that would also mean that he had to face the question why Hiroomi had left without so much as a word.<p>

Eventually, he made his way into class without seeing the dark-haired boy anywhere. He figured he'd be on the roof anyway, Hiroomi usually played hooky up there. Would it really be better to just avoid him? Akihito wasn't sure. Eventually they'd have to talk about it, right?

But about what exactly? He tapped his fingers on his desk, staring out of the window. He blushed when memories of the night before filled his mind. This was not the place to be thinking about that! He leaned his head in the palms of his hands, tugging at his hair.

What was he even doing? What was he going to tell Hiroomi? That he'd enjoyed it all? Maybe, because he really had, but what if Hiroomi asked why? He wasn't sure he had an answer to that. Everything had flowed so naturally from that first kiss, had progressed before it had really started to sink in. Besides, wasn't Hiroomi the one that had kissed him in the first place?

Akihito huffed. That's right. He wasn't the one that would have to explain himself. He lifted his head and looked at the blackboard, where one of his classmates was writing out the answer to one of the homework assignments. He knew he was just avoiding things when he decided Hiroomi would have to talk to him, but at least that meant he didn't have to sort out what that jumble of emotions really meant.

* * *

><p>To his luck, Hiroomi didn't have to stimulate himself at all to get rid of the hardness down below. After a few moments of mesmerising himself with thoughts that weren't about Akkey he had calmed down.<p>

Time had already been delayed enough so he got ready and headed out the door to walk to school. He arrived faster than he thought. School had already started though so he decided to pass the time by relaxing on the roof top.

When he got there, he felt a shiver run down his body. It was cold today, and now that he was on the roof top, there was more wind. But he didn't want to go inside so he stayed up there, shivering to himself as his mind wandered over everything.

Could he tell anyone? No. That wouldn't change anything and on top of that it would be just humiliating if others knew of his homosexual activities with Akkey.

He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. He was almost positive he wasn't gay, but he got a boner just from thinking about Akkey this morning. What the fuck was happening to him?

* * *

><p>Taking in a deep breath and sighing, Akihito put his hand on the handle. He slowly moved it down and swung the door open.<p>

Inside, Mitsuki was the only one sitting at the table. She was sitting back, legs crossed and a book held open in one hand, the stick of a lollipop poking out between her lips. She didn't even look up when he stepped in.

"Hi, Mitsuki," Akihito greeted her and he pulled a chair out while he looked into the aisles between the bookcases. "Is Hiroomi-"

"He's not here," she answered immediately, flipping a page. Akihito nodded, even though she didn't see it. He looked around again before he grabbed the book he'd been reading sometime last week off the cabinet behind him.

Though it should be a good book, Akihito couldn't really concentrate on it. He kept stealing glances at the door, waiting for the moment Hiroomi would decide to join them in the clubroom. He'd read two, maybe three sentences in between, look up and then re-read those same sentences.

Eventually, he figured out that the story's protagonist was on his way to the market, which shouldn't have been that hard to figure out. Something about cheese and cooking, maybe.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki could feel something was off about Akihito's behaviour. He was quieter than normal and he had yet to try and force her into wearing a pair of glasses. In her periphery, she noticed his head turning from time to time, as if he was expecting to see something. The only thing she could think of happening was her perverted brother coming in, so there had to be something else that she hadn't been informed of.

Had Hiroomi blabbed to Akihito about the youmu job Izumi-nee hadn't told her about? Mitsuki could vaguely remember the phone call Akihito had given her to tell her about Hiroomi staying. What time had that been?

Though she didn't show it on her face, Mitsuki was annoyed at being treated like a little kid, especially because both of her siblings were doing so now, while they even let Akihito in on whatever secret it was! She glanced at Akihito again. Just then, the door creaked. The blond boy immediately sat up straight, staring at the pages of his book intently.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi entered the club room with a more solemn look on his face than usual. He glanced over at Akkey who was concentrating on the book in his hand while Mitsuki didn't even seem to notice him coming in.<p>

He took in a deep breath and plastered a nonchalant look on his face and moved gracefully over to the head of the table, careful to avoid Akkey.

"Mitsuki, you left so early for school that you forgot to give your brother a kiss!" He gave a playful pout while his eyes never left Mitsuki. Even when he could feel the other males gaze shift over to him, he ignored it.

* * *

><p>Akihito allowed himself to look at the Nase siblings, just for a moment. He wanted to talk to Hiroomi, or rather, wanted Hiroomi to talk to him, but Mitsuki was there and Akihito knew there was no way Hiroomi would discuss the previous night in front of his sister. No way.<p>

So he settled for staring at the other boy, hoping that his insistent stare would convey the fact that he wanted to talk in private.

Mitsuki could feel the tension in the air, so thick she briefly wondered if it would turn into something she could actually grab. She watched the two boys avoid eye contact, saw how they purposefully _didn't_ greet each other. She plopped the lollypop out of her mouth.

"I didn't forget. There is no way I am going to kiss you goodbye when you're all hiding secrets from me!" She slid her chair back, stood up and grabbed her school bag and tipped her chin so her nose pointed up. "You can talk to me again when you are ready to _talk_ and let me in on all of…" She waved her hand to indicate the awkward tension that was a product of them not informing her on whatever youmu secret Izumi-nee had entrusted Hiroomi with, "…_this_. Goodbye."

Akihito couldn't help looking at the girl in surprise as she stomped out of the club room and closed the door with a loud slam. Did she somehow…_know _what had happened?

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was still in shock when his sister had stormed out of the room. She was normally rude and uncaring towards him but this was the first time he had seen her actually want him to work out whatever she thought was going on with a situation she had nothing to do with.<p>

Maybe that was it, maybe she thought this did have to do with her. He sighed and moved his eyes to the window once he got over himself. He didn't say anything as he watched the wind blow through the trees outside.

He didn't speak, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't even know what to say.

Of course Hiroomi had noticed the way Akihito was looking at him. He knew he would want to talk about what happened between them. But could he really talk about that? No doubt he would find out that Akihito regretted it all and wanted it to remain a secret. Of course he agreed with that too...right?

* * *

><p>He brushed his hair out of his face even though it always swished right back into place. Akihito didn't know how to start this. If he didn't even know what he <em>thought<em> about it, how was he supposed to form words to explain that jumbled up ball of whatever it was in his stomach?

He'd have to start with the simple questions.

"Hiroomi," he started, but he fell silent when he saw Hiroomi's shoulders tense up at his voice. He averted his eyes, watched his own finger as he ran it up and down the crack in between the table tops. "Did you… tell Mitsuki… about it?" He cringed as soon as the question left him, waiting for the answer.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi mouth had grown dry. He could no longer focus on the blowing trees.<p>

He knew it was cruel to leave Akihito hanging.

"I haven't told anyone... I don't want to spread the wrong idea...Akihito." When did he start thinking and calling Akkey's his real name?

* * *

><p>"The wrong…" <em>Idea<em>? He finished in his mind. _Akihito_? Never had he expected to be disappointed at hearing Hiroomi use his full name. He didn't know what came over him when he smiled despite the twisting of his guts. "Of course!" The words just spilled from him as he put the book away and got up. "Well, good thing you didn't tell anyone, then," he continued, his hand already reaching for his school bag.

"Ah ha ha." It sounded fake, even to his own ears, but he just closed his eyes, bent down a little to say goodbye to Hiroomi and turned around, waving over his shoulder. "Since Mitsuki left, I guess club activities for today are over. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi felt something squeeze in his chest when he looked over at Akihito who was about to walk out the door.<p>

"Akkey!" He pushed back the chair and walked towards him quickly. He grabbed his sleeve without thinking.

"Tell me what it means to you." He said the words seriously but his voice was quivering. The way Akkey had talked as he stood up now put doubts in him. "What do you think of me?"

* * *

><p>Akihito's breath caught when he felt that tug on his sleeve. He turned his head just enough to be able to see Hiroomi's face – closer to his than he'd expected – and looked into his eyes to try and figure out why he was asking this now.<p>

Because damn it, he wasn't sure. He knew he liked last night, he'd enjoyed it and he'd like to do it again, but when he thought about how Hiroomi had just up and left him that morning – without saying a word, leaving a note or even just _any_ trace of him being there – he felt himself get angry again. He would have answered Hiroomi's question if it had been asked that morning, at the very least he would have made the effort to figure out what the answer was.

He huffed and tugged his arm away so the fabric slipped from in between Hiroomi's fingers. "Figure out what you want before you start asking mequestions. I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi didn't know what to say or think. All he knew was that once Akkey opened the door and began to leave, his body jolted after him and he grasped Akkey's waist and pulled him back into the room.<p>

"Akkey!" He growled and pulled away from the male once he was back in the room. The other was staring at him wide eyed. "I..." He bit his lip. What did he want to say?

He slumped some, he was losing himself in his emotions. He never lost himself before this. He turned his eyes away. "I'm sorry." He turned around so Akkey wouldn't see the conflict on his face. "Just leave."

* * *

><p>Again, Akihito felt betrayed, because when Hiroomi had forcefully pulled him back into the club room, he'd felt that stupid flicker of hope, strong enough to make him just stand there and stare like an idiot. He'd thought maybe Hiroomi was going to answer him now, that maybe he was going to explain. But again, he was let down, crushed even further than before when he was so casually dismissed.<p>

Once he was out of the room, the door tightly shut behind him, his free hand clutched at the fabric of his uniform, pulling it off of his skin in an attempt to lift the constriction he felt in his chest. He stared up into the fluorescent light that filled the school's hallways until multi-coloured spots appeared in his vision, blocking out the blurriness of his vision. _The wrong… idea_, _huh_.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi didn't know why he was so upset over this. He was angry at himself for not knowing what to do or say. He was fumbling over his own heart and mind.<p>

Hiroomi didn't see Akkey for the rest of the day. He had made sure of it.

He did see Akihito the next day, but it was extremely brief because he immediately turned around and walked the other way. He saw Akihito again and they were forced to pass each other. He didn't even acknowledge him. But even though he was being cold, he couldn't help but feel a stab when Akihito ignored him as well.

It wasn't until he got home later than usual on Friday evening, that Mitsuki walked into his room and confronted him about the situation.

"What's going on between you two?" Hiroomi glanced up at his sister. He had been so preoccupied with Akkey on his mind while avoiding him at the same time that he didn't have the strength to play the obsessed brother right now. "Who are you talking about?" "You know who I'm talking about." Hiroomi paused before narrowing his eyes a little. "Has he talked to you at all?"

"Not about you." Hiroomi sighed and threw his bag harshly on the bed. What did Akkey want? Did he really expect him to be the one to confess whatever was going on between them? What the hell did this all mean anyways?

Hiroomi couldn't get it out of his head that although Akkey had given him quite a bit of inappropriate pleasure he himself never got hard when Hiroomi tried to do the same to him. But wait. There was that time when his penis was right in front of his... mouth.

The brunette's face burned suddenly. "Why are you so red?" Hiroomi smiled at her and tried to mask his embarrassment. "You look so cute!" Mitsuki suddenly frowned as she turned to leave.

"Go to bed. I want you to come to the club tomorrow. It's the last club meeting of the week and you've missed every one of them since Monday."

Hiroomi frowned. "Whatever you wish, dear princess." Mitsuki finally left and Hiroomi was now battling with the thought of having to sit in the same room as Akkey after avoiding him at all costs all week.

* * *

><p>Akihito turned over in his bed on Friday evening, his fingers clawing at his bedside table until he found his beeping phone. He blinked a few times when the bright light of his screen came on, but eventually he was able to see the pixel-y letters.<p>

The message was from Mitsuki. '_Mandatory club meeting tomorrow. BE THERE,_' it read.

Akihito sighed, turned his phone onto sleep mode and put it down again. Mandatory club meeting meant seeing Hiroomi again. He hadn't seen the other boy much throughout the week, not after that short disastrous encounter earlier in the week. Whenever their eyes had met in the hallway, Hiroomi had looked away and ignored him and he had done exactly the same, but the moment they passed each other – every time – he'd been so hyper aware of him. But in the clubroom, as Akihito had to force himself not to give in to the temptation of stealing a glance at Hiroomi, the other just acted as though nothing had ever happened between them. Well, almost, because for the whole week, Akihito's waist and armpits had been free of freezing cold hands.

As he turned onto his side, he pulled his sheets higher, up over his nose. He stared at his wall, wondering what exactly had him so obsessed with Hiroomi. He'd spent every second he'd been awake that week with Hiroomi on his mind, even some of his sleeping hours. And that one dream…

A blush spread over his cheeks as he thought about the steamy sex dream he'd had the night before. He couldn't remember much of it, just some images really, but the dream hadn't been very coherent to begin with.

But paired with his memories of that night, it wasn't hard to think up a scenario. He could imagine the way Hiroomi loomed over him, the way his kisses felt and the way his skin tasted when Akihito bit it softly. He could remember the way his own skin had felt searing hot where Hiroomi's fingers had dug into his shoulders and what it had been like to rub their erections together, even if it was through the fabric of his pyjamas.

He pushed his sheets down to his chest again, feeling too hot under them as his vague dream scenario and the real memories started blending together. He pulled his shirt off, ran a hand down his chest and dipped it into his underwear before pushing that and his pyjamas down to his ankles and kicking it off.

Now free to move around, he ran his hands over his chest, pretending they were Hiroomi's, pretending the skin underneath them wasn't his own. That much he could remember. But the feeling of fingers wrapping around his erection, of Hiroomi really touching him there, that he had to picture with the help of his dream, where Hiroomi hadn't pulled his head back when he was right in front of him that night.

Instead, Hiroomi had whispered that damn stupid nickname he had for Akihito, had grabbed him by his ass and pulled the length of him into his mouth, sucking and licking until Akihito couldn't hold it anymore and tapped him on the shoulder to warn him of that. Hiroomi had swallowed all that Akihito had given him without a single complaint about the taste, had then flipped their positions so Akihito could return the favour.

Akihito could feel his mouth start to water as he thought about that, about giving Hiroomi a blowjob. His fingers tightened around his rigid length and he cursed softly when the skin chafed a little as he pulled up. From under his bed, he produced a bottle of hand lotion he always kept there. He tried not to think of how often he'd done these perverted things as he spread the creamy substance over the skin of both his palm and his erection and he couldn't help wondering whether that was what it would feel like if it were saliva instead of lotion.

He delved into the memory of that dream again, to remember the feeling of Hiroomi close to him again, to imagine what more would have felt like. His dream had gone further than anything they'd actually done. After Hiroomi had finished sucking him off, he'd moved over Akihito again, pressing their naked bodies together and rutting against Akihito's renewed erection while his hands roamed across every piece of Akihito's skin they could reach. And then…

Akihito's breath hitched when he thought about it. It had been a logical progression of the dream, he'd thought after having it, but still… He felt slightly guilty to have dreamt of Hiroomi plunging into him, their bodies smacking together as Hiroomi kept pulling partway out and then slamming back in full force. Not having any actual experience like that made the memory of that part of the dream blurry and vague.

Replacing the hand on his erection with the other, Akihito moved his now free hand further down his body, wrapping it around his balls once, then dragging a finger over his perineum and experimentally brushing it over his hole. He shuddered at the feeling of the warmed up lotion spreading and slicking up the skin.

Though he hadn't looked it up or anything, he knew how gay sex was supposed to work. It had to feel good if people all around the world did it, right? Coupling that knowledge with dream Hiroomi actually _fucking_ him…

Akihito softly pressed the tip of his little finger in, slowly, at the same time excited and nervous to do this. He gasped as his finger slid in easily and clenched down on the digit. He stroked his erection a little faster, swiping his thumb over the tip and breathing in deeply. He twisted his finger from side to side, a little weirded out by the strange feeling of it and gasped when a certain brush sent a jolt through his body that went straight to his cock.

After a short while, he settled into a rhythm, jerking off and brushing against that delicious spot from time to time. And somewhere into the middle of it, the hand wrapped around him was no longer his, the finger inside of him was no longer his and Akihito revelled in the fantasy of Hiroomi kissing up and down his body, of locking lips with him and sharing their breaths.

The heat in his stomach was piling up and with his mouth hanging open slightly, he let his head loll back as his breaths started coming faster. He didn't bother muffling the obscene sounds he was making: the low moans, the squelch of the lotion as he pumped his finger in and out of himself, the soft thud whenever his wrist hit his abs as he moved his hand along his shaft faster and faster.

And Hiroomi was everywhere, on his skin and under his lips, and Akihito felt his breath hitch in his throat when he pressed against that sensitive spot inside him again and came harder than he had in a long while.

Exhausted, he pulled his finger out, holding it away from his body and making sure it didn't dirty his sheets. In the dark, he felt around with his feet before each step, just to make sure he didn't trip on his way to the kitchen. In the small apartment, it was easier to go there than to have to pass through a door to get to the bathroom.

After he'd wiped himself clean with some paper towels, he lathered his hands up with soap, making sure to clean his little finger extra thoroughly. Next to his bed, his phone beeped again. He stumbled back to his bed, not bothering to put his pyjamas back on before he plopped down on the matrass and reached over to grab his phone.

As soon as he saw the name reflected on the screen, his stomach tightened and his whole body became tense. He propped himself up on his elbows and held the device in front of him, internally counting to ten before opening the message.

_[22:16] Let's talk tomorrow; after the club meeting. I'll even wear glasses for you, I know how much you liked that._

Akihito's eyes grew big at the words he was reading. Did that mean… that Hiroomi wanted to do that again? What had been the point of ignoring him all week then? But if Hiroomi wanted to… Akihito didn't think he could say no to it, because even now – even after satisfying himself so completely – Hiroomi was heavy on his mind.

"Wait a minute!" Akihito said out loud, frowning suddenly. "Does that mean he's planning to do… that kind of stuff… in the clubroom tomorrow?" He groaned loudly, dropped his phone on his pillow and tugged at his own hair. If Hiroomi knew about the things Akihito had been fantasising about, he surely wouldn't want to do mess around with him anymore.

_For now_, Akihito thought, moving his phone back to the nightstand and snuggling into his pillows, pulling the blankets back over his body,_ I'll have to keep it a secret._ He linked his fingers together and looked at his hands, imagining it was Hiroomi's hand he was holding and remembering what it had been like to have Hiroomi sleeping next to him. _I'll keep it a secret.. the fact that I'm in love with him._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter's gag title was "Then morning came (and later so did Akkey)" - Nikki<strong>

_**There was so much sexual buildup for Akkey in this chapter. Sure glad you got his release. - Bex**_


	7. Craving Resentment

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>Hiroomi would have slept through the morning if it hadn't been for Mitsuki yelling at him to wake up. That's odd. Mitsuki never stayed around for him, let alone bother waking him up. He turned over and opened his eyes to see his lovely sister standing in the doorway. When she saw he was awake she walked away.<p>

He smiled softly when she left him, one day she would confess her undying love for him.

The brunette got up off the bed and got dressed slowly. The only reason he was going to the club meeting was because Mitsuki gave him no other choice.

By the time he was done dressing in his regular attire he wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked out of his room only to find that Mitsuki had already left ahead of him. She's come around.

He began to make his way to the school. With his hands in his pockets he recalled the night before.

**"Where's my phone?" Hiroomi asked himself as he rumbled through his things. He heard a familiar 'tsk' and looked up to see his sister typing something on HIS phone. He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her.**

**"What are you writing?" "A message to the pervert." Hiroomi's eyes widened and he reached forward to take the phone away from her. Mitsuki jumped back and he lunged again, this time grabbing hold of the phone but instead of pressing delete he pressed send to whatever message his sister had created.**

**With inhuman speed he pressed a few commands and read the message.**

_**[22:16] Let's talk tomorrow; after the club meeting. I'll even wear glasses for you, I know how much you liked that.**_

**Hiroomi groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Mitsuki walked out of the room with a skip to his step. These were the moments when he genuinely wished Mitsuki was more sensitive than she was.**

Hiroomi turned his face up to the sun as he continued to walk. Because of the season the sun was becoming less and less and so he grew more cold as the days passed. Hopefully Akkey didn't take the message Mitsuki wrote seriously.

Who was he kidding. Akkey probably took every word as literal.

The school was growing nearer and he felt his heart grow more heavy with every step. What was he going to say if Akkey did ask him about the text? What was he going to say if Akkey confronted him about his feelings? Or what this meant?

He didn't have the answers and he hated being so confused. All he knew was that his heart would squeeze every time his eyes would set on the blonde and how his skin would tingle every time they accidentally touched. And how his mouth would water when he saw those lips. Something was seriously wrong with him, because there was no way he felt anything for Kanbara Akihito.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong and Akihito knew it the second Hiroomi walked into the clubroom.<p>

He'd been the first one to arrive at the clubroom, having to wait for Mitsuki to be let in, and then he'd sat down on his usual chair, twiddling his thumbs in a nervous gesture. Mitsuki seemed to not pay any attention to it.

Really, the nervous had been more out of excitement than out of dread: Hiroomi had texted him, Hiroomi wanted to talk and Hiroomi had liked what had happened at the start of the week. But when Hiroomi walked in with a face like a thundercloud and half of his face tucked into his scarf, Akihito's excitement flew out the door.

His gaze followed Hiroomi as he walked across the room and sat down at the other side of the tables. Mitsuki started the meeting immediately. All throughout Mitsuki's monologue, Akihito had a hard time concentrating. His thoughts were all over the place. Did Hiroomi really want to talk about _that_? What had gotten the boy in such a bad mood? His cheeks started heating up when his mind strayed to the previous evening and exactly _how_ he'd gotten himself off and Akihito caught himself when he stared at the table. If the table hadn't been there, he'd be looking straight at Hiroomi's crotch.

Somehow, he managed to avert his gaze, to focus on the meeting enough to give slightly intelligent suggestions about club business and they got through all the points on the agenda fast enough. In the end, Mitsuki dropped a pile of anthologies from the previous years on the desk he was sitting at, telling him to read through them to get some inspiration, closed the meeting and walked out of the room with only a "you guys lock up when you're done".

* * *

><p>Of course the angelic Mitsuki would leave him in this awkward situation with Akkey all by himself. She had no idea what she set off by sending that text. Even now he could see it in Akkey's face, just as he had feared, he had taken that text seriously. His green eyes drifted over the blonde's face before he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. How was he going to start this off? He closed his eyes and thought a moment.<p>

"Mitsuki was the one who sent the text and no, she doesn't know what happened." He opened his eyes and peered into the brown hues. He thought he detected a trace of disappointment. "I would be lying if I said I didn't like to touch you…after all your arm pits are good for warming up my hands." A devious smirk came to his lips, "but there's nothing more to it than that. I don't plan on doing it again with you, pervert."

Hiroomi pushed back on his seat and began to get up but stopped halfway and looked back up at Akkey. He had expected some sort of retort but he didn't get one. He narrowed his eyes at him. "If you tell anyone about what happened especially Mitsuki, don't think you'll get off easy." In fact he couldn't tell them that Akkey gave him a blowjob, because first of all he had let him continue doing it and second, Akkey made him cum and ended up swallowing most of it. Gross.

But despite how gross it was he couldn't deny that it felt good. Really good. His eyes drifted over to Akkey's lips, would he do it again…? What the hell? Hiroomi pulled his eyes away, obviously he was thinking about all of this too much.

* * *

><p>Akihito averted his gaze and fought the urge to shout at Hiroomi. He felt so stupid, getting his hopes up like that, and he wanted to let that frustration out, but no way in hell was he going to do that in front of the guy that so clearly dismissed him.<p>

How had he tricked himself into thinking Hiroomi wanted to continue this kind of thing? And he'd even… Akihito's cheeks flushed when he thought about the indecent thoughts and fantasies he'd had about the other boy. He chided himself. _No way he'd do that kind of stuff with me. Like he said, it was just… warm. I might as well have been a space heater._

The image of the face Hiroomi had made in the playground flickered in front of his mind's eye and he could almost feel the tight hug the other boy had given him then, but Akihito didn't allow himself to dwell on it. He'd just been fighting, he told himself as he stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. His hand fisted into the fabric that was stiff between his fingers. _He'd just seen me almost-change into a youmu. He was just a little shaken up. That's all there is to it._

"Is that all?" he asked, without looking up. Hardly waiting for an answer, he swung his coat over his shoulders and pulled it on.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi straightened his back and looked away from Akkey. He realised now that he was probably too harsh on him. They both made a mistake, but he shouldn't have been so rash with his words. He moved his scarf up to his mouth as he began to speak.<p>

"I won't deny that your waist is still the best I have ever come across." He glanced up at the other boy. "And…I lik-" He stopped himself before he could say anything more. His emotions were becoming mixed now.

* * *

><p>Akihito gave Hiroomi a sideways glance when he stopped talking. The other had turned his head away again. Fine then, he thought, turning his attention back to zipping up his coat and stepping away from the table.<p>

"See you on Monday." Before Hiroomi could talk to him again, he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Once he was sure he couldn't be seen, he sprinted through the hallways to make it home as fast as he could.

He was such an idiot. How on earth had it come to this? To him running home, slamming the door shut and flopping down on his bed like a lovesick schoolgirl? He wasn't a weakling, he wasn't cute, he didn't cry, but now the tears were gathering under his eyelids and threatening to spill down onto his pillow.

When he opened his eyes, he watched the darkened spots turn up where droplets of water fell, and all he could think was, why? _Why do I care so much when he obviously doesn't?_

But after a while, when the tears had stopped and he'd been lying around long enough for his heartbeat to calm and his nose to unclog, that thought was replaced with a different one.

_Why, of all people, does it have to him?_

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire Sunday, Hiroomi kept recalling the day before. On his only day off, which he should be enjoying with Mitsuki, he spent his time thinking about Akkey. This was ridiculous. If Akkey wasn't so stubborn and would just tell him what he felt, then they wouldn't be having this conflict.<p>

Oh right, he hadn't actually asked Akkey for a direct answer. He had only been thinking all these things to himself. He had tried to vocalize himself, but whenever he did that, it would come out with either apathy or a certain harshness. But even with the way he had been treating Akkey and how much he'd been ignoring him whenever he got the chance, Hiroomi was far from hating him. In fact, the reason he had been avoiding him at all costs and lashing out, was that he was uncomfortable in his own body whenever he was near Akkey.

Akkey had a special effect on Hiroomi, one he had never thought he would feel before. Before, he got a similar feeling when he was with Mitsuki, but what he felt around Akkey _now_ was distinctly different.

Hiroomi fell back into his seat, away from the computer where he had been passing time by browsing the internet. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the clock on the wall and saw the time. It was near evening now.

He wondered if he should take Mitsuki out to get dinner together. Since neither of them really cooked and Izumi was always out, most of the time meals were done outside of the house. He would have loved it though if his sweet princess would make her big brother something delicious and present it to him with those sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks. He hummed happily, _what a treat that would be._

He was pulled out of his fantasy when he heard a 'tsk' from the door. He glanced over to see Mitsuki standing in the doorway; did she want to use the computer or something?

"What can I do for you sweetie?" Mitsuki frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm hungry." Hiroomi raised an eyebrow it had been a few weeks since she had come up and demanded food from him. "There's nothing here to cook."

Hiroomi moved his hand to his chin and smirked some. "Are you asking me out?"

"Don't word it like that, pervert." Mitsuki walked away and Hiroomi jumped up from the chair and grabbed his jacket. When he entered out into the hallway he saw his sister at the front getting ready to head out.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with sweets."

They ended up going to a small restaurant nearby. Mitsuki ordered some western pancakes and he got himself an okonomiyaki. He was lucky that they had something Mitsuki liked to eat, she was a picky eater, much like himself, but in her pickiness she leaned towards only having sweets. While they waited time seemed to slowdown for him. He stared out the window, his thoughts moving back onto that ridiculous meganist. Akihito Kanbara was now not only terrorising his sister but he was now terrorising his own thoughts.

But even with his own frustration he felt his heart flutter every time he thought of the other boy. He had even flinched in reaction when he had passed a blonde who ended up not even looking remotely close to Akkey when he and Mitsuki were walking to the restaurant. He sighed with some annoyance, what a total asshole. How dare he invade his peace of mind like this. How dare he toy with the mechanisms of his own body, of his own mind? This feeling could be nothing other than animosity.

"Hiroomi." Hiroomi heard his name from far away but he wasn't sure what direction it came from. "Hiroomi." There it was again, this time louder. The owner of the voice was vague to him and for some reason his eyes searched out the window with more persistence, could it be that Akkey had found him? "Big brother!"

Hiroomi snapped out of his trance and looked over at Mitsuki with surprise plastered on his face. Mitsuki frowned and picked up her fork, he glanced down and saw that their food was on the table now.

"What's been up with you lately? You were spacing out the whole time." She took a bite and continued to speak. "Ever since you came home from the club meeting yesterday you've been acting weird."

Hiroomi smiled at her and began to cut the okonomiyaki, "how have I been acting weird? I'm still the most loving brother in the world aren't I?"

"That's the thing that's been weird."

Hiroomi glanced up with puzzlement before he picked up his chopsticks. "What?"

"You haven't been as creepy as usual." Anyone would have taken that as a compliment, anyone but Hiroomi.

"Or maybe you're finally accepting my fondness?"

"Of course not." She said the words immediately and took another bite. "Did something happen with Akihito?" Hiroomi paused and momentarily stopped eating. Not because he was thinking but because he suddenly lost his appetite when Akkey's name was said out loud. His eyes drifted away uncharacteristically. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're thinking about Akihito and even after I tried to make you guys talk it out, it doesn't look like it went anywhere." Hiroomi sighed and forced himself to begin eating again, even though he lost his appetite he hadn't eaten the whole day and needed the energy. Mitsuki really did want him to sort this out didn't she? She wouldn't normally meddle in business that wasn't going to affect her. Maybe his change in attitude was bothering her.

"Are you worried about me?"

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes. "Why would I worry about you?"

"Because this is the first time you've tried to help me work out my problems."

Mitsuki scoffed and took a bite that was far too large for her mouth. There was a flash of surprise on her face when she realised what she had done and she quickly chewed and swallowed. Hiroomi watched her with amusement but his whole composure changed when he heard her next words. "What I'm trying to say is that you should both try to fix whatever problems you are having right now. After all, you two are meant for each other."

Hiroomi didn't expect that Mitsuki had any clue of what had happened between he and Akkey. And neither did he believe that Mitsuki meant for her words to come across how they did because after hearing those words he suddenly became aware of an abhorrent truth.

For the rest of the evening he spent with his sister, Hiroomi had played up the obsessed brother act so that Mitsuki would stop questioning him and saying that damn name. Luckily, his attempts had worked and now Mitsuki was ignoring him and calling him a pervert like she always did. Whether or not she knew what he was doing, it was going well for the moment.

But even as they walked back home, he caught himself staring out from the sidewalk, looking for something. What he was looking for he wasn't sure, maybe there really was nothing going on other than his own confused emotions. A chill ran down his back and he pulled his scarf up over his mouth and moved his hand down to grab Mitsuki's. That only ended in her punching his arm and make some ugly retort before walking ahead of him.

Hiroomi only mused and remained behind her all the way home. When they arrived back she went straight to her room, without even a 'thank you'. How rude. But Hiroomi didn't dwell on it and instead retired to his own room for the night. Not in the mood to do anything but go to bed, he changed into his PJs rather than stripping for a bath.

He fell back first into the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. Akkey… what was he doing right now? Probably not thinking about him. Hiroomi felt his face burn a little. Why would he care if Akkey were thinking about him or not? Come to think of it though, he realised now that his hands had been colder than they usual were. Was it because he hadn't been invading that waist? That perfect waist… As much as he would have loved to do that to Mitsuki, he now realised that, more than just doing it to annoy Akkey, he had actually come to genuinely enjoy it himself.

Hiroomi let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he moved under the covers. There was a certain feeling at the bottom of his stomach and his mind began to drift to places it should not be going. He knew what his body was telling him and he was now growing embarrassed, even in his own private company. Who was he kidding? It wasn't like he was a saint and just as his sister often reminded him; he was a pervert. Hiroomi let his hands roam down over his body as he recalled that lustful night he'd shared with Akkey.

Now his hands were not his own, instead they were Akkey's. His fingers ran over the band of his PJs and moved underneath. Hiroomi's let out a held breath when his cool fingers ran over his length slowly and tenderly, he tried to make his movements the same as Akkey's and used the same pressure the best he could match when he wrapped his hand around himself and moved up and down slowly. He was in a completely different world now, a world where he embraced what had happened between him and another boy.

Only the sound of pants and the slick swish of Hiroomi's hand spreading his precum over his shaft filled the room. In his own mind he wasn't doing this to himself right now, it was Akkey's hands that were rubbing him off just as they had a week ago. His mouth dropped open with his back arching while his free hand pushed his PJ trousers down to his knees and then joined his pumping hand.

Even though, in the back of his head, he knew that Mitsuki might hear him, he found it hard to hold back the low moan that erupted from his chest when he squeezed his hands tighter around himself and pumped faster. He couldn't control himself any longer. The moment he began touching there, he'd realised just how sexually deprived he had been.

"Akkey…" He said that name with a yearn, as much as he hated it he wished the boy was really here with him right now. Hiroomi bit his lip and let his grip loosen just before he could finish. He was going to drag this out.

He spent a couple of minutes just massaging the inside of his thighs and running a hand up his chest. His hands were so cold compared to the way Akkey's had felt. Unsatisfied with his own touches, he went back to stroking himself and eventually built himself back up to the point he was when he stopped before.

"Akkey…Akkey…" He moaned that name almost pathetically. His body clenched down onto itself and his mouth opened into a wide 'o' when he finally finished with the image of Akkey in his head.

In the end he was still not completely satisfied even though he had relieved himself. He just couldn't stop thinking that he would have rather had Akkey's own hands on him, his hands easily did not give the same effect due to the temperature differences. He sighed and pulled his trousers back up and curled into a ball.

Hiroomi suddenly felt sick inside. What the hell did he just do? Why did he let himself masturbate to the image of Akkey in his head? There's no way that he felt anything for such a megane pervert.

No. There was no way in hell that he was falling for Akihito Kanbara.

Fuck no.

* * *

><p><strong>"Mandatory meeting and things are heating (in Hiroomi's pants)" <strong>

**I'm not shitting you. -Nikki**

**These two just need to fuck already. - Bex**


	8. So That's How It Is

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>Akihito had to keep his fingers curled into his palm, his fists stuck deep into his pockets, just to keep the trembling of his hands under control. Once more, Hiroomi was being an asshole – <em>haha, what a surprise –<em> but this time Akihito knew why and he was no longer backing away from this confrontation.

The whole week had been building up to this moment. Ever since he ran into Hiroomi in the hallway on Monday morning and the other boy's eyes had widened in shock at the sight of him, Akihito had known something was off.

And then there were the stares when Hiroomi thought Akihito didn't notice, the unprecedented amount of times Hiroomi 'bumped into' him during the time spent in the club room. That, and the fact that Hiroomi was giving a suspiciously small amount of attention to his dear little sister, the fact that he still didn't speak to Akihito more than strictly necessary and the fact that Akihito hadn't felt those hands on his waist for a long, long time.

Hiroomi was acting nervous and Akihito couldn't help thinking it _had_ to have something to do with what had passed between the two of them. So the next Saturday during club activities, when Mitsuki left the two of them alone to put several stack of books back into the bookcases, Akihito confronted Hiroomi.

_I won't deny that your waist is still the best I have ever come across and I…_ those words Hiroomi had said the week before had been stuck in Akihito's mind, popping up at the most inconvenient times. Why had Hiroomi said it? What had he been about to add before he stopped himself? Why had he let Akihito do all those things that night of the youmu attack?

_But it's not just that,_ Akihito thought to himself, _he responded._ Hiroomi was the one that had said it was okay for Akihito to stay in the bathroom, he had been the one to initiate things in the tub. Right?

The blond stood there and thought while he watched Hiroomi put book after book away without even complaining about Akihito not helping. Wasn't Hiroomi talking about not knowing whether Akihito liked it just as much back then in the bathroom?

_If he cares about that, does that mean he was nervous?_ He glanced at the bit of black hair that wasn't blocked from his view. _That means he likes me too, right? At least a little?_ If Hiroomi really was just uncertain, it would explain all those situations from before. Akihito could feel a laugh bubbling up in his chest, though he didn't let it out. Of course Hiroomi was being a dickhead. He couldn't really have expected the older boy to actually just be honest about such a thing and just say it, right?

_That just means I'll have to confront him._ His nerves on end, Akihito tried to hide the trembling of his hands. _That just means I'll have to confess first._ He stepped forward, sealed off the walkway between the bookcases where Hiroomi stood.

The older boy had just finished putting a book away in its right place and looked up as soon as Akihito stood in front of him. Their eyes found each other a second before Akihito blurted it out.

"Hiroomi, I like you!"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's eyes widened, he would have stepped back but his body was completely frozen. Did he really just say what he thought he said? The brunette looked away uneasily and tried to think of a way to get out of this.<p>

"Uh... Akkey... I don't think you know what you just said." His face was a burning from a blush now. What if Akkey really did mean it though? What did this mean then?

* * *

><p><em>As expected,<em> Akihito thought, taking his hands out of his pockets and flexing his fingers. "I know exactly what I'm saying, Hiroomi. Ever since…_ that day_ there's been this jumble of feelings inside me and sometimes I just felt like I was going to explode." As he kept talking, he automatically started waving his arms around to emphasize his words.

"And I know I was stubborn too, but I was just kind of scared to tell you this, because you were being an idiot too and ignoring me and I know that's not going to get us anywhere so I'm just laying it out there."

Finally those green eyes lifted to meet his own and Akihito took a deep breath. "Don't pretend I'm too stupid to know what I'm saying. I like you. Not just as a friend. I actually _like_ you, Nase Hiroomi."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi only stared at him. He was so shocked, but now a new feeling filled him too. A feeling of relief and happiness. He smiled weakly. "I know that I've done a lot of things to you before, but this is a cruel revenge, Akkey."<p>

Of course Akkey didn't mean this, why would he? He must be joking with him but he really hoped he wasn't. For the whole week he had come to a realisation and that realisation had scared him to death. He wasn't about to admit that he was falling in love with Akkey. Not without a fight at least.

* * *

><p>"…revenge?" Akihito's eyebrows knitted together. What was Hiroomi talking about? Did he still think Akihito wasn't being serious? That he didn't feel the same way as Hiroomi did? <em>How many more times do I need to confirm it for him before he believes me?<em>

"It's nothing like revenge. I honestly like you. I do." When Hiroomi's facial expression still didn't waver from that unbelieving mask, Akihito tried throwing him the biggest smile he had. " I swear. You don't have to worry anymore because you're not the only one, okay? I like you too! You're not the only one in love!"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi really did want to believe him. As much as he wanted to embrace Akkey right now he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He squeezed his hand into a fist and turned to put the remaining books away all while ignoring eye contact with Akkey in fear that this illusion would shatter.<p>

"Stop messing with me Akkey. How could you think that I like you? We're both boys but it's not just that. How can I love someone by the name of Kanbara Akihito? It's just... ridiculous." He continued on his rant but the more he spoke the more he tripped over his own words.

* * *

><p>When Hiroomi had reached over for the remaining books, Akihito had had to take a step back to let him. Now, he watched the space in between them, willing his feet to close that distance, but not able to actually do it.<p>

It wasn't that he was scared, no, he was pissed. Why couldn't Hiroomi just be honest about this? His mind turned over each of those memories from the past two weeks, lined up each little detail that pointed out that Hiroomi liked him. Though he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, he was confident that he'd come to the right conclusion when it came to this. _Or is that just wishful thinking?_

"Ridiculous? _You're_ the one being ridiculous! I am not crazy! I know what each of those looks and glances and touches means! Why won't you just admit it? Why won't you be honest?" Again, he balled his hands into fists, but this time he stepped forward at the same time Hiroomi turned around and Akihito successfully backed him up against the bookcase, one forearm pressing on his chest to make him stay put.

"I like you," he declared once more. "Tell me how you feel about me."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi frowned as he stared back at Akkey who had not simply just invaded his space. "So damn persistent.." His tone said he was annoyed but inside he could not deny that what Akkey just did turned him on a little bit despite being the usual dominant.<p>

He moved his hands up to Akkey's shoulders but didn't look him in the eyes, rather he just stared at his lips. His mouth grew dry and he leaned his head a fraction forward before stopping. He bit his lip and pulled back with his head decking down, his hair shadowing his face from view.

With his strength he pushed Akkey away from him. "You're so thick headed."

* * *

><p>Akihito stumbled back, right into the tables and he heard one of the chairs they'd put onto them clatter off onto the ground as he fell to the floor. This was… <em>Hiroomi really didn't have to take it that far. Thick headed, huh?<em> But he was right, Akihito really had been an idiot. What was he thinking? Had he really let himself be fooled by his own feelings _that_ much?

It was so easy now, to recall all the moments he'd started thinking of as special and see the real reason behind them. Of course Hiroomi ignored him, how could he not be disgusted by the things Akihito had done? How could he not avoid contact? He'd just gone along with Akihito that evening, that was it for sure. After all, he'd stopped once Akihito had left it up to him. He'd gone back to sleep without another word, had left Akihito hanging like that. _That_ was the choice Hiroomi had made.

It was all just in his head, it was all just wishful thinking and his own warped perception of what was going on here. He was such an idiot. Akihito placed his hands flat on the cold floor. "I get it," he said as he stood up.

How was he going to face Hiroomi again after this? He'd really screwed up this time. Really, really screwed everything up. And this hurt more than all those times he'd been told to stay away by the other kids, all those times others had looked at him in fear after he'd once more survived a freak accident.

Because this was _Hiroomi_. This was one of the two people on this earth that was willing to be friends with him even though he was a monster, that wouldn't leave him even though he was a half-youmu, and now he'd managed to fuck that up too. Now he'd lost that too.

"I get it now," he repeated, forcing himself to smile as he lifted his head. If he just smiled brightly enough he didn't have to have his eyes open, he wouldn't have to see the look on Hiroomi's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." He meant it. This was all so useless. He _had_ to do this, he had to at least let go of these feelings that Hiroomi hated so much, of these desires that disgusted Hiroomi so much.

"Please just…" Akihito swallowed the thick lump that had appeared in his throat, bit back the pain that shot through his chest and did everything he could to keep that happy face on for now.

"Please just don't hate me. I get it now. I'm giving up on you, okay? So just don't hate me."

There wasn't anything else he could say, nothing else he could do to minimize the amount of damage he'd done, so Akihito turned and walked away from the one person he really didn't want to leave behind.

* * *

><p><em>No… don't leave.<em> This was like last time, but now it was worse. He had actually pushed Akkey away, not only verbally, but physically. He was so angry with himself that he couldn't accept his own feelings and was now making Akkey pay for it. He had hurt the other boy and now he was leaving without another word.

What Akkey had missed just those few moments ago before being pushed away, was Hiroomi's utter willingness to give into him again, despite his own words. His body had burned with that forearm on his chest and as sickening as it sounded he actually _wanted_ Akkey to show him how much he cared about him.

Hiroomi's eyes lifted to watch Akkey leaving the room. Panic built up inside of him. No, he wasn't going to lose him like he did last time. But even as his body leaned forward to move, he didn't take a step forward. Everything was in slow motion and he was in the middle of this silent chaos that was about to explode from inside of him.

He bit his lip and, without thinking, his body burst from its paralysis and moved towards Akkey. He reached forward and grabbed hold of the other boy's hand. When the blonde turned to look back at him, Hiroomi, with his free hand, grabbed onto Akkey's tie and pulled the boy forward.

When their lips touched, Hiroomi felt himself slip back into that wonderland Akkey had spirited him away to two weeks ago. The hard steel tension that had built up inside of him was now beginning to melt into something far more frightening. Everything made sense now. And despite how much he fought it the thought of it, this kiss was the big multi-coloured neon sign pointing at his head that stated:

'Nase Hiroomi is completely gay for Kanbara Akihito.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive us for the long update! More will be coming soon!<strong>


	9. Hiroomi, You Suck

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: kawaiipaii) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>Panting breaths filled the air in the clubroom as the two boys engaged in a sloppy make-out session. Akihito had let his arms hook behind Hiroomi's neck, one of his hands tangling into his hair as he happily accepted every single touch the other boy stole from his lips. He had been pushed back against the tables so hard, he'd stood up on his toes to slide onto it and now Hiroomi was standing right between his legs as Akihito let him kiss him senseless.<p>

This was great, this was good, this was _exactly_ what he'd been wanting to do for those past two weeks. And this time, this time it was definitely Hiroomi that had initiated it. In between the lip locks and the licks Hiroomi gave inside his mouth, Akihito let out a content sigh, while his whole body heated up from finally having him this close again. _It definitely means he likes me if he starts it, definitely._

Right after that thought, Akihito felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. _Likes me? What am I thinking again? I need to stop doing this to myself!_ With a self-restraint he didn't usually possess, he pulled his head back, away from those touches that had made him so happy a moment ago, and put his hands flat on Hiroomi's chest to push him out of the way.

Green eyes were boring into him when he glanced up, but Akihito couldn't hold that gaze. He settled for staring at his dangling feet while he said it. "Stop it, you're not being fair. Let me go."

* * *

><p>After he had just been complaining that they weren't being true to themselves, now the love saint deemed Hiroomi unworthy? Hiroomi frowned and leaned forward to kiss Akkey again but the other boy pulled back just in time for him to fall out of reach.<p>

This was so bothersome, what exactly did Akkey want now? Didn't he just prove that he did like him? "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to. What's the problem?" He narrowed his eyes some but let his grip on Akkey soften slightly.

* * *

><p>Akihito puffed his cheeks out in anger. He was getting fed up with this. <em>The problem?<em> "You flat out reject my feelings, but you still get to kiss me if you just feel like it?"

He slapped at Hiroomi's arms, wanting to get away as quickly as possible, wanting to stop this before he did something to make Hiroomi hate him even more. "Now who's being cruel, Hiroomi? Let me go."

* * *

><p><em>What a pain in the ass.<em> Hiroomi let go of Akkey only for his hands to move down to his belt and began to undo it. "You're asking for it." He didn't even care now, if Akkey wasn't going to accept his feeling as they were presented, he was going to force them onto him.

When the belt came loose he undid the button and pulled the trousers down just enough to reveal the bulge that had formed under the pants. He took in a deep breath and moved down to his knees with his fingers moving under the elastic band.

Hiroomi glanced up at Akkey before he pulled the pants down. He glared at the boy who had put his hands on his shoulders to push him back. So to spite him, he placed a hand over his member and stroked up and down slowly. The hold on his shoulders began to weaken.

"I think Akkey likes it when I'm cruel…" He smirked some and leaned his head forward. He was hesitant at first, since he had no idea what this would taste like. But Akkey had done it to him without any complaint, so maybe it wasn't that bad. So he took a deep breath and moved his mouth down around the tip and toyed with the member experimentally.

* * *

><p>There were many thoughts swirling through Akihito's mind, but there was one that was pushing all the others back: <em>holy fucking god, that feels good.<em>

He'd sat frozen like a statue while Hiroomi had opened his uniform up and dipped those slender fingers under the clothing and his nerves had almost fried when he'd actually freed Akihito's already half erected member from its confines.

He couldn't believe how sensitive he was to Hiroomi's touches, that he'd become so excited from just those kisses, but then again, he had been taking care of himself while thinking of doing those kinds of things over the past week. With just a few strokes of Hiroomi's hand, Akihito had grown painfully hard, but when Hiroomi actually moved his lips over the tip…

Akihito couldn't help those little moans from escaping, couldn't help bending over as that warm wetness enveloped him. He'd never imagined it would feel like this.

* * *

><p>This was the weirdest taste Hiroomi had ever had in his mouth. He actually hated it, not to mention he felt like he was doing it wrong… but whatever. Akkey had shut up now and if those moans counted for anything then he was happy to keep going despite his own discomfort.<p>

When Akkey's tip began to leak precum he felt a shiver run down his back at the salty taste. But even with all these things that kept bothering him, the whole action and the sounds he heard above were getting to him. He could feel himself grow harder with every passing second.

Hiroomi ran his tongue from the bottom to the tip. He heard a gasp above him and let his green eyes travel up to see a blushing Akkey. He looked so cute like that. A hint of a smirk played at the corner of his lips before he licked up again almost as if Akkey's penis was an ice cream cone.

When Akkey seemed to not be able to take his teasing anymore Hiroomi finally gave into what he knew the other boy was waiting for. He dipped his head down and took him into his mouth. This was so disgusting to him, but he didn't stop. He was going to prove that he cared for Akkey and this was how he was going to do it.

Hiroomi bobbed his head slowly and looked up at Akkey every once in a while. He was surprised that what fit perfectly in _his_ mouth was now too big for himself. So instead of comfortably moving his tongue about with his head moving back and forth, he had to open his mouth more and he could feel some strain in his jaw. Either Akkey was too big for him when he was completely hard or Hiroomi just couldn't do it right because of lack of experience.

But this was not something he would fail. He wouldn't allow it. So to get himself more situated and battle ready he positioned himself closer with his knees and moved a hand up to grasp Akkey with his other hand resting on Akkey's hip. He began now to bob his head from slow to fast with his gripping hand squeezing tightly and pumping at the same pace as his head.

* * *

><p>Akihito gasped when Hiroomi started using his hand along with his mouth and he let his head hang back as he panted. Damn it, he was already close. He'd fantasised about this too many times and now that it was actually happening, he wanted it to last.<p>

With a bit of effort, he opened his eyes and leaned forward again. He let his hands cup Hiroomi's face, turning it up a bit so he could see it better. Those green eyes shot up and Akihito felt a jolt of pleasure when he saw that gaze was slightly glazed over as well. He got a kick out of watching the length of him disappear behind those lips.

He'd never known Hiroomi could look so lewd. On top of that, though his fingers were buried in Hiroomi's hair, his palms were against the sides of his face and he could feel the tip of his erection poke his hand through the skin of Hiroomi's cheek.

And all the while, he couldn't stop himself from letting out those sounds: broken versions of Hiroomi's name, interrupted by the moans Hiroomi drew from his lips and the breaths that came so erratically. He knew he was blushing furiously, after all, his cheeks were burning up, but he didn't care, didn't mind looking like this if it was Hiroomi causing it.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had grown self-conscious when he realised that Akkey was watching him intently. And now here he was with his hands in his hair and holding his head almost tenderly. He felt a thumb run over his cheekbone and Hiroomi couldn't help but pause and glance back up at those brown eyes. There was a look in them that Hiroomi couldn't name, but for some reason his heart began to beat faster when he stared back at him.<p>

Dammit, why was he so cute right now? He pulled back just enough so that he could move Akkey's member out of his mouth. He turned his face up to look at Akkey better while his hand stroked steadily. "You're such a pervert," he told the other boy.

Hiroomi frowned somewhat as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Why did Akkey have to be the one he would fall for? Was this some kind of curse? But as much as he hated it, he couldn't deny that – for some time now – he felt anxious whenever he was near the other boy. He felt empty when he wasn't with him, but whenever he was with him, he would panic and turn completely cold on the outside just to avoid having to exchange any form of contact.

He could sense now that Akkey was about to say something and to avoid answering whatever he might ask – God forbid he asks if he likes him, Hiroomi was never going to openly admit to that – he moved his head back forward and wrapped his lips around the tip and went back to bobbing his head.

This time, he did it even faster and rougher. He nearly choked a few times as he dipped his head down further then he had before. From the pants he was hearing he could tell he was doing a good job, but it was not at his own expense. His jaw was beginning to ache from doing this action over and over again, never getting a rest and it was a little hard to breath.

But when has Nase Hiroomi admitted defeat? No, he was going to make Akkey have the greatest orgasm in his life and as much as he hated the thought, he was willing to swallow, although that might end up in him throwing up.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hiroomi!" Akihito's voice shot up when the dark-haired boy started getting more aggressive. He was leaning over forward, staring at the top of Hiroomi's head, but his sight was starting to blur as the pleasure built. If Hiroomi didn't stop, then soon he'd…<p>

"Hi-hiro-mi," he managed to choke out, but he knew that he couldn't trust his voice to be understood. _Aaah, man I'm gonna blow if he keeps this up!_ Quickly, he tapped Hiroomi's shoulder, then again when the other didn't react. _Shit, Hiroomi, I'm so close!_

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was so determined to make this the most pleasurable experience for Akkey that he hardly noticed when the boy was speaking above him. He moved his mouth faster and squeezed a bit tighter around him, one of his hands drifted down and even lightly messaged one of his balls. Hiroomi could feel how super hard he was right now. Even though he didn't like the way this felt in his mouth it was still rather erotic.<p>

It wasn't until he felt a rougher tug on his hair that Hiroomi glanced up. He was surprised by the look on Akkey's face. What was… what was he making a face like that for? His question was quickly answered when he felt something thick and warm fill his mouth and fall back into his throat. He pulled back quickly but Akkey wasn't finished cumming into his mouth and he ended up getting a white mess all over his chin with some dripping down onto his scarf. He placed a hand over his mouth and with wide eyes stared up at Akkey. What was he supposed to do? He looked around, trying to find a trashcan to spit into.

He felt a hand caress over his cheek and he looked back up into those brown eyes. Without thinking he swallowed everything that had come into his mouth. Hiroomi's face contorted into something that resembled pain before he began to gag, despite his body's response he ended up not throwing up and just sat on the ground in humiliation. Never had he thought he would steep so low as to give a blowjob to Akkey of all people.

* * *

><p>Still on the high of his orgasm, it took Akihito a second to react to the sight of the mess that was Hiroomi. <em>Oh, God, I can't believe I did that to him!<em>He moved his hand to Hiroomi's cheek, wanting to apologise, but when the other looked up and _swallowed_ , the words disappeared from his mind.

Then Hiroomi made a face as if he'd just tasted the world's worst dish and Akihito came to his senses once more. "I'm sorry," he managed to squeeze out, his voice higher than he'd planned it to come out. He watched a droplet of white drip from Hiroomi's chin, down onto his scarf.

His movements were slow, careful, as he unwrapped Hiroomi's neckwear, but apparently Hiroomi wasn't going to object to Akihito wiping his face clean with it. Still, he wanted to make sure the other boy wouldn't get mad at him for it later. "It's already dirty," he explained, putting the fabric away on the desk next to where he was sitting.

Hiroomi still hadn't moved.

"Hiroomi?" _Oh, shit, is he that mad?_ Akihito pushed off the desk a little, so he could put his feet flat on the floor, lean forward and bring his face level with Hiroomi's. After this… after Hiroomi doing this for him… Akihito couldn't help re-evaluating the words Hiroomi had said to him. _You're so thick headed. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to. What's the problem?_ "Hey, Hiroomi."

The other met his eyes again and Akihito summoned the courage to put himself in a vulnerable place one more time. _I want to kiss him again. I want to kiss him so badly. But first…_ "Does this mean… that I… that I can hold a little bit of hope? Just a little bit?"

* * *

><p>It was hard for Hiroomi to take his eyes away from the tender ones staring back at him. There was so much care in that gaze that it even made him feel vulnerable inside. At a moment like this he would normally just smirk and shrug off the question but right now, for some reason, he just couldn't. All he could do was stare back at him with a burning sensation in his heart.<p>

_What… what do I say?_ His body froze when he felt Akkey's hand touch his cheek like he had done before. Hiroomi frowned and grabbed his hand and pulled it away from him, but he stopped halfway when he realised how warm Akkey's hand was. His grip softened along with his face as he slumped slightly.

The green eyes moved up to meet the brown again. "What kind of hope are you asking for?" He had forgotten now that he was holding Akkey's hand still. There was just something different he felt now. Akkey looked different somehow and he couldn't understand why.

* * *

><p>Akihito glanced at their hands as he thought about how to answer. Somehow, it seemed, Hiroomi's fingers didn't feel as cold as they normally did. Then he made eye contact again. <em>To hell with it, I've already said this much.<em>

"Hope that I can continue to like you." Feeling it would be okay, he quickly moved in and pressed his lips to Hiroomi's. _Please say yes, please say yes,_he chanted to himself for that short time. He didn't really know who was doing it, but he felt their fingers slide in between each other's, linking their hands. He moved back.

"Can I?"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi could feel his face burning up into a blush from both the kiss and the words Akkey had said. But he couldn't just let that slide.<p>

"You really have no clue do you?" He scoffed some, but he couldn't hide his embarrassment. "And don't kiss me! If you're going to do that then let me wash my mouth first!" He frowned some and looked away.

But instead his eyes drifted down to their entangled hands. He made no move to remove his hand from the other's. He didn't want to admit that he was beginning to like Akkey. Besides, wasn't what he just did for him enough without having to say it?

When he felt Akkey begin to move, he began to panic, thinking that he was going to stand up and leave. He quickly looked back up and blurted out without even thinking. "I don't want you to stop liking me!"

* * *

><p>With his eyes wide open in surprise, Akihito froze on the spot. He felt awkward in this position, standing in front of Hiroomi and bent down halfway and holding his pants and trousers in the hand that was not holding Hiroomi's.<p>

"Ah… I was just going to pull my clothes on." Amused by Hiroomi's panicked reaction, Akihito couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled his pants and trousers back up. By the time he'd managed to get the button closed, Hiroomi's ears were as red as his face.

Leaving the belt for what it was – he wasn't willing to let go of that hand – he knelt down in front of the dark-haired boy and made him a promise. "But in that case, I definitely won't stop liking you. I won't." He placed another quick kiss on Hiroomi's lips. "And you don't have to wash your mouth for me, 'cause I plan on getting mine just as dirty."

Before Hiroomi could object or move away to actually go and rinse his mouth, Akihito closed that last bit of distance between them and pressed their lips together, his tongue immediately darting out to ask for permission to enter.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi wasn't one to let others take over so easily but this time he let it happen. He was so embarrassed by what he had said and Akkey's response but at the same time he was incredibly happy.<p>

His hand squeezed the one in his grip tighter and let himself fall into a world filled with only Kanbara Akihito. Without even thinking he let his lips part just enough to let the other in. He returned the sweet soft kisses which steadily grew more urgent from the other side.

To be honest, Hiroomi wasn't sure what was going on right now. All he knew was that he wanted Akkey and whether or not this feeling was attraction or lust he knew that he wanted to be with him. Maybe this is what love is. Maybe that's what was happening to him.

No. He couldn't deny that he liked this boy who was kissing him right now, but there was no chance that this was turning into something more dangerous… right?

Hiroomi moved up some, just enough so that he was now leaning against Akkey's lap with one of his legs resting on him. He let his tongue explore that mouth conquering his but every time he tried to take the lead he was quickly pushed back down. It was surprising to feel the other boy be so dominating, but then again, maybe that meant that unlike him, Akkey actually knew what these feelings were.

* * *

><p>After a while, the hungry kisses they were sharing left Akihito so breathless he was forced to break the contact. His arms snaked around Hiroomi's figure and he pulled him close, nuzzling his face to his for once bare neck. The skin there was still hot when Akihito pressed his nose against it.<p>

Both their breaths came fast and Akihito felt the puffs of air against his hair. This was… better than he'd expected things to turn out. Definitely better. Letting out a soft chuckle, he clenched his fists in Hiroomi's shirt and pressed a kiss just under his jawline.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi ran his fingers through Akkey's hair and moved his jaw more into his kiss. With half opened eyes and a steadying breath he began to feel comforted by the way Akkey held him now, it almost felt like he was being treated like the most precious thing in the world. He wanted to say something, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin this atmosphere with words that would end up reflecting the opposite of what he felt right now.<p>

He let out a sigh and kissed the top of Akkey's head tenderly. A smile formed onto his lips and he buried his face into those blonde locks. "What a precious pervert." He smirked at his own words while gave a tight squeeze between their hands.

* * *

><p>"That's exactly what you are," Akihito teased and before Hiroomi had gotten his complaint out, he leaned back so he could press his lips to the other's again. <em>I want to say it so badly,<em> he couldn't help but think, _I want to tell him I love him_ . But after all he'd gone through just to get here, he didn't want to risk pushing Hiroomi back into ignoring jerk-mode again.

So instead of sharing his real feelings, Akihito shared his breath in soft, languid kisses, all the while keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the other. He felt like his heart was about to just jump out of his chest, the way it was beating so fast and loudly, now that he couldn't even tell who was taking the initiative here.

Eventually, he leaned his forehead against Hiroomi's, his eyes still closed, utterly content and feeling like he was floating. "Hiroomi," he said under his breath, "I really, really, honestly like you. Please go out with me."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi's eyes drifted open when he heard Akkey's words. He was surprised by what was requested but he quickly masked his surprise, he wasn't going to let himself be given away that easily.<p>

"Where do you want to go?" He smirked some as he leaned forward and let his lips move over Akkey's softly, but once he felt a kiss coming he moved to the side and dragged his lips up over his cheekbone.

He could sense the frustration building up inside the blonde and it fuelled the amusement inside him. Hiroomi decided he would continue to tease Akkey. He ran his lips back over that cheekbone and then over the bridge of his nose and onto the other cheekbone. Akkey was clearly growing more flustered and just as he opened his mouth to speak up Hiroomi ran his free hand down the side of Akkey's face, which in turn granted him a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. I'm only touching you." He wore a straight face although it was hard to maintain that image when inside he was getting a real kick out of this.

* * *

><p>He'd expected a kiss, he truly had. What he definitely had not expected was for Hiroomi to act so… lovingly. Akihito could feel his cheeks heat up as Hiroomi's lips left a trail of light kisses on his face. <em>Where do you want to go? Where I want to go?<em> He knew Hiroomi was just trying to annoy him and he wanted to react to it too, but with Hiroomi being so gentle, he didn't even know where to start with getting upset.

He was just about to tell Hiroomi to just hurry up and kiss him already, anything to get out of this embarrassing situation, when he felt those fingers on his cheek and his blush spread like wildfire across his face.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. I'm only touching you."

Akihito was over his embarrassment as soon as he saw Hiroomi saying that with an expression as though he'd announced what he'd had for lunch._Fine, then, two can play this game._ He placed his hand over Hiroomi's, linking their fingers again and removing Hiroomi's touch from his cheek.

"If you really don't know, then I'll have to show you what 'only touching' can make you feel."

* * *

><p>Oh? Was this some kind of threat? Did Akkey really think he could beat him at his own game? Well, maybe he could, considering how much Akkey had surprised him with a wondrous amount of confidence and aggression in this short amount of time. Then again, to be fair, in these past few weeks Hiroomi had learned quite a lot about his dear friend.<p>

Hiroomi glared at Akkey, but didn't bother to pull his hands away. "Is this a threat?" Or could this be more than a threat and a challenge? At the moment, Hiroomi was unsure of which it could be, all he knew was that, like their first night together, Akkey was stepping up to whatever initiative he had thought up for himself.

Hiroomi will play along even though he wasn't completely aware of what was going through Akkey's head. He readjusted his body so that now he was sitting on top of Akkey's lap. He even went so far as to lean his own forehead against his. He couldn't help but let a smug smile form onto his lips.

"I'll say it again. Are you threatening me, Kanbara Akihito?"

* * *

><p>Seeing the corners of Hiroomi's mouth turn up, Akihito couldn't help himself from smiling too. Looking straight into those green eyes, he took up the challenge with a couple of words.<p>

"Just warning you," he said, turning their hands over so their hold broke, and he brushed his fingers over Hiroomi's crotch while the other hand took a hold of his chin, "that your homosexual tendencies are showing."

* * *

><p>The lascivious state Hiroomi had fallen into was shattered the moment Akkey dare say he had homosexual tendencies. Hiroomi's eyes flashed open with a new found fire that was the complete opposite of lust and desire. He pushed Akkey away with a strong force, something he rarely did.<p>

"I am not a homosexual!" He growled out the harsh words and begun to get up, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. Hiroomi turned to glare back at Akkey.

"I can't go through with this if this is what it's going to be called. There's no way I'm turning gay for you Akkey. So don't think you're so special." Hiroomi began to pull his arm away, but Akkey still wouldn't let go. A frown moved onto his face and the anger went down from a boil to a simmer.

"Let go, Akkey."

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaah, I should have gone with 'I love you' if I was going to offend him anyway.<em> "You said you didn't want me to stop liking you, right?" Akihito tugged at Hiroomi's wrist, pulling the other boy off balance and letting him fall into Akihito's lap again.

"Fine, you're not gay. If you don't want to be called that, than that's fine." Akihito looked him straight in the eyes, not willing to give in even a millionth of an inch on the next part. "But don't say I'm not special to you after saying you like kissing me, after allowing me to keep liking you and… and doing all that."

He let out a deep sigh. His voice had gotten less and less harsh with each word and after confronting Hiroomi so much that day already, he was tired. He leaned over the heap of limbs piled on his lap and pressed his forehead to Hiroomi's, closing his eyes and sighing again.

There was no answer then and no answer when he opened his eyes again. Hiroomi had averted his gaze and Akihito couldn't help but feel so, so messed up inside.

"We're going to talk about all this whether you like it or not," he announced. "I feel uncomfortable here, let's go to my place. I'll make you a rice omelette for dinner."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi frowned some, but still refused to look Akkey back in the eyes, even though he could feel him staring at him. Going back to Akkey's place wouldn't be bad if all they did was eat dinner together. Maybe it would be good opportunity to really talk this over, so they both knew what exactly this was. To be honest though, Hiroomi was a bit nervous to hear what Akkey thought about this situation. What it meant more to him then he expected?<p>

Or what if it was even worse and it didn't mean anything to him at all? Then that would mean that lowering his standards to the point of giving Akkey a blowjob would have all been for fucking nothing. He let out a sigh and pulled back so he wasn't so close to the other but remained sitting in his lap.

"Fine. But don't put so much ketchup on top this time. Last time you made that omelette you drenched it." He gave a scowl remembering how awful that tasted.

* * *

><p>"You can do the ketchup yourself." Akihito pressed a kiss on Hiroomi's cheek before he let the other boy move off of him and got up himself. "We'll need to drop by the convenience store on the way home."<p>

Akihito gathered his things, but when he looked over to Hiroomi, the other was staring at the scarf on the table. Suddenly, the blond felt very awkward.

"Ah," he started and Hiroomi looked up, a corner of the fabric pinched between his thumb and index finger. He walked over and took it from him, folding it in a way that hopefully meant it wouldn't get his bag dirty. Akihito put it away and glanced at Hiroomi again. "I'll wash it while we eat, okay? Let's go."


	10. Talk 'n Tug

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: kawaiipaii) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>Akihito pushed his front door open and stepped in, kicking his shoes off immediately and walking through to the kitchen. He placed the plastic bags with the groceries on the kitchen counter and turned around to Hiroomi, who was still taking his shoes off.<p>

"I'm going to put a wash on, you can go make yourself comfortable. Just sit wherever. I'll be right back." He turned to go over to the bathroom, but thought of something and stopped in his tracks. "There should be a muffler in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe. Sorry I didn't have anything for you to wear on the way here."

In the bathroom, Akihito opened his bag and got Hiroomi's scarf out, folding it open again. _Oh god, I hope those stains will come out…_ He threw it in the washing machine, along with some of his own clothes from the hamper and added some extra washing liquid just to be safe.

Then, in the hallway on his way to the kitchen, he turned up the heating, because Hiroomi probably wouldn't tell him even if he was cold.

As he rummaged through his kitchen cabinets, getting everything he needed onto the counter, he kept sneaking glances at Hiroomi in his living room that doubled as bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi decided to go ahead and try to find the muffler that Akkey mentioned, since he was already feeling the chill come down on him. He went to the place indicated, opened up the drawer and began to rummage through Akkey's things. All the while he wondered how why he gave in to coming here so easily. It took longer than it should have to find the muffler, mostly because he was too preoccupied with scolding himself.<p>

He stared at the muffler that was light lavender with pink polka dots. His eyes narrowed, was Akkey planning on giving this to a girl? Despite how girlish it looked he decided to use it, it was better swallow the pride and be warm than remaining cold like he already was.

An aroma began to fill the room. A smell Hiroomi had quite missed. It had been a long time since he'd had home cooking. Lately he and Mitsuki would go out to eat, but more often than that he would just pick something up from the convenience store.

Hiroomi let out a sigh and decided to take a seat on the edge of the bed. It was a lot more comfortable sitting here then he had remembered. As he sat there his eyes began to drift shut. Fatigue had finally caught up with him and with the room now turning comfortably warm combined with that savoury smell, Hiroomi let his guard fall just this once.

His back hit the bed and he let his eyes close. It didn't take long for Hiroomi to drift into a state of half sleep. Strangely enough he was still aware of his surroundings yet he could feel himself in the realm of dreams. He smiled subtly; it was nice to relax like this. He felt safe and secure here for some odd reason.

* * *

><p>It only took a small amount of time for Akihito to finish up their dinners and soon enough, he stepped into the room, but the sight of Hiroomi sleeping on his bed, wrapped up in a purple and pink muffler, was enough to stop him in his tracks.<p>

He stared for a few seconds before he moved to put the plates down on the table. _Why isn't he wearing the green one?_ he asked himself and he pulled the bottom drawer open to see if it was still there. He found the leaf green fabric in only a few seconds and looked back at Hiroomi._Seriously, why did he choose my mum's old one?_ She'd left it in his apartment by accident the last time she'd visited and Akihito had stuffed it away in case she still wanted it, but he'd never expected Hiroomi to be the one using it.

Akihito got up and retrieved the ketchup and two forks and spoons from the kitchen. After setting the bottle and utensils down, he lightly shook Hiroomi's shoulder, trying not to snicker at the way the other boy looked.

"Hiroomi, dinner's ready, wake up."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi smiled some when he felt the light shake and a soft voice telling him to wake up. Instead of waking he remained in his half dreamlike state. His body curled up around itself and his face snuggled into the girly muffler. He felt his body being lightly shaken again, instead of waking up he grabbed onto the hand and pulled whoever it was that was trying to wake him up down to him. The hand was so soft it reminded him of Mitsuki's.<p>

Maybe that's what was going on right now: Mitsuki had finally come to realise her love for him and was being tender and loving with him, just like how she was when she was little, always looking up to him, always wanting to play with him and show off whatever she had learned that day. Hiroomi smiled more and kissed the top of the hand.

"Lovely…"

Finally, Hiroomi's eyes opened slowly and he looked at the hand he was holding so preciously. He began to grow confused when he realised that the hand was bigger and shaped differently from Mitsuki's. His eyes continued to climb up the arm until he reached a familiar set of brown eyes.

Hiroomi's eyes widened with shock. Instead of moving away he stayed frozen, not sure what to say in this situation. A hot blush bloomed on his cheeks and he let go of the Akkey's hand and sat up. His eyes looking opposite of Akkey, all the while he was cursing at himself for falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Holding his phone tightly in his fist behind his back, Akihito tried not to look too suspicious when Hiroomi woke up completely and sat up. <em>He wouldn't have noticed that I took a picture, right?<em>

"Ah, the rice omelettes are done…"

Hiroomi nodded and shifted on Akihito's bed, while the other boy tried to shift in a way that would make sure Hiroomi didn't see the phone that was definitely still displaying a picture of the black-haired boy asleep and wrapped up in a pink and purple.

While Hiroomi busied himself with the bottle of ketchup, Akihito sneaked glances at him while slowly – _slowly – _moving his hand from behind his back. _If he finds out, I'm so dead._ The picture was nice though. At first, Akihito had grabbed his phone because he thought a photo could be used as bargaining material later on, but that was before he'd properly seen Hiroomi's sleeping face.

And then Hiroomi had grabbed his hand and Akihito's heart had jumped out of his chest while he quickly took a shot of him actually snuggling up to Akihito's hand.

_Just a little bit more,_ Akihito thought and he started turning his upper body away from Hiroomi, hoping he would be able to lock the screen before…

"Akkey, where is the… what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi raised an eyebrow when he saw Akkey stiffen.<p>

"What are you looking at?"

Before Akkey could hide what he was doing Hiroomi got up with speed and grabbed his arm and pulled him around. His eyes drifted down to the phone in Akkey's hand and on the screen he saw something extremely embarrassing. His face turned red with both rage and embarrassment as he reached forward to capture the phone.

Instead stealing the phone Akkey dodged the attempts. "AKKEY! Give me the phone! You're deleting it!" He reached out again but tripped over his own feet and fell forward. "Ah!" He reached up and grabbed onto the front of Akkey's shirt.

"Akkey!" He growled the name slowly as he looked back up but his eyes paused on the blondes bare chest. Hiroomi must have pulled some buttons off when he fell and grabbed onto him. Well… he deserved the ruined shirt.

Despite the position they were in he was still set on deleting that photo. "Delete it. Now."

* * *

><p>"I'm not deleting it!" Akihito huffed, stretching his arm as far as he could to keep the phone out of Hiroomi's reach and looking down at his shirt. With his free hand, he lifted the now buttonless side off of his skin. "It's blackmail material so you have to pay for my shirt, damn it."<p>

What he hadn't expected was that one more glance at Hiroomi would find him staring at his chest. _My completely flat MAN chest,_ Akihito thought to himself, _you're definitely not gay, Hiroomi._ At least this meant his attention was off of the picture for now…

But the situation of being pushed back on his chest with Hiroomi looming over him hadn't changed and though Akihito had to admit that he wasn't entirely opposed to their current position, he had to find a way to get from under Hiroomi.

With the other's intense staring giving him an idea, he reached up and pulled Hiroomi in for a kiss. It was a little hard to remember what his plan exactly was again when Hiroomi sucked in a deep breath and kissed him back, but he managed to actually roll them over and to get off of him quickly enough to get away.

Before he could step around the table, he felt a hand hook his foot and he fell down flat, his arm hitting the table and making the plates rattle.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi felt his body moving on its own as he crawled over Akkey. His hands moved down his sides slowly as he lingered up towards his neck. His heart was pounding loudly in his head with his hot breath falling over the bare skin of Akkey's neck.<p>

"Hiroomi?"

Upon hearing Akkey, Hiroomi clenched his teeth and forced himself to pull away from the blonde. What the hell was he doing? _He's not even gay_. He sat up and sighed in frustration while running a hand through his hair. "Let's eat."

Hiroomi stood up and walked over to the table and took his place in front of the plate. He roughly shoved his fork into the omelette and took a bigger bite then he normally would, to avoid having to talk as he watched Akkey slowly make his way over to the food.

* * *

><p>Akihito started cutting up his omelette while watched Hiroomi silently stuff his face. Though he was glad that Hiroomi seemed to be enjoying the dinner he'd cooked up, he was mostly just curious what Hiroomi had been thinking just before he dug in.<p>

His cheeks flared up when he looked at Hiroomi's fingers around his spoon and recalled those hands sliding down his torso and thought about how close those lips had been for him to feel that breath on his neck. Why had Hiroomi done that? Was it because of that kiss?

He shook his head. It couldn't be, Hiroomi was a lot more composed than that. Suddenly he remembered that on the way home, he'd promised the other boy that he "_wouldn't try any funny business"_ as Hiroomi had put it and he wanted to hit himself for breaking that already.

Akihito glanced at Hiroomi again while taking a bite of his own dinner. _Is he mad about that?_ He didn't seem that mad, just a little annoyed, but somehow Akihito got the idea Hiroomi wasn't annoyed at _him_.

"Hiroomi..," he started after he swallowed, keeping his eyes on his plate because asking this would take enough courage without looking him in the eyes. "I still want to talk, remember? I want to know… what exactly…"

He couldn't finish his sentence without calming himself down with a deep breath again. "What exactly am I to you? Are you… my boyfriend now? Can I think of it that way?"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi glanced up with some surprise at the statement. Did Akkey really care for him that much to think that way? He stared at Akkey for a moment, not exactly sure himself what to say. Now that he thought back, it would make sense for Akkey to say these things. Especially after all… they'd… done… shit.<p>

Hiroomi realised now just how much he had been hurting the boy in front of him who was beginning to tremble. He really was horrible. But despite that, the question here was what _he _thought of the strangely arousing blonde. All those moments that his heart began to flutter when he laid his eyes on him, all those moments where his heart skipped a beat when he thought something, just something might happen.

He placed his fork down; an audible clink hit the room's atmosphere. Hiroomi was quite certain that he was not gay, but something about Akkey made him desperate not to lose him.

"Akkey…" He clenched his fist under the table as he continued. "I am not gay and I'm sure that you're not either, but… I think that we should… that we should…" Hiroomi looked around the room while not focusing on anything as he struggled to find the words. "I think that you need to use less ketchup on your omurice. You're masking the flavour."

Akkey glanced up with a confused look on his face. Obviously he was expecting something more profound than that, but the disappointment that clouded over him was what triggered Hiroomi to say more.

"And I think that your body is nice to touch and kiss."

* * *

><p>Akihito's cheeks flared up with Hiroomi's last statement, but it didn't take him long to realise something.<p>

"Ah well, thank you, but that still doesn't answer my question. I don't really care what label you put on my sexuality. I'm not talking about liking guys, I'm talking about the two of us liking each other. Are we boyfriends?"

He raised his head completely now, squared his shoulders and looked Hiroomi straight in the eyes. The other boy obviously didn't know what to say to this, but Akihito had made up his mind already. He finished the other half of his plate with Hiroomi still in silence before he decided to just talk if Hiroomi wasn't going to.

"The thing is, Hiroomi, you see… I don't want to fool around." He scratched his cheek and looked away for a second. "Well of course I want to fool around, but I don't… _just_ want to fool around? I told you earlier today, didn't I? I like you."

Across the table from him, Hiroomi's body stiffened.

"I don't want to be tossed around like this for some indefinite time. I want to know where we stand, because if you can't even be the slightest bit serious about this, then I'd rather stop this now and…" _And what? What happens after that? After we decided to not be in a relationship? Can we just…_ "…and go back to being friends like we were before. I need to either know that this is not just some whim of yours or I need to let go of all of… this." Akihito waved his hand to indicate the current messy state of affairs between them.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was left in an uncomfortable state after hearing all of that. He knew Akkey wasn't going to let this go and that they weren't going to move on until he answered this question sincerely.<p>

Hiroomi's heart was pounding as he stared Akkey in the eyes. _Fuck it._ He straightened his back and opened his mouth.

"I don't know what all of this means, and what this feeling is whenever I see you... But, maybe it's something worth cherishing since I care for you almost as much as my sister."

His cheeks blushed up and he moved his head down with a slump. He was so embarrassed he could die.

"I want to be with you, Akkey. I don't know if I can say I like you the same way as you do, but I want us to continue whatever this is. I... I guess that means being your boyfriend."

He glanced up and smiled shyly. Should he be happy or not?

* * *

><p>"That…" Akihito couldn't manage to get the words out of his mouth. He didn't really know how to proceed from here. After all, he hadn't expected Hiroomi to give in to this that easily.<p>

He shook his head twice to clear his thoughts a bit and his eyes settled on Hiroomi, who was now looking away from him again. Akihito pulled his legs out from under the table and on his hands and knees, he crawled over to Hiroomi, settling down next to him and staring at the opposite wall.

"Boyfriends, huh?" He still couldn't believe Hiroomi had said that. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at Hiroomi and he could see that the tip of his ear was red. A smile tugged at the corner of Akihito's mouth and he bumped his shoulder softly into Hiroomi's before resting his head on it.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi jumped slightly when Akkey placed his head on his shoulder. Hiroomi glanced over nervously, then looked back at the wall. He put his hands in his lap and twirled his fingers as his heart began to beat even quicker.<p>

Well, it seemed like he had agreed to something that he wasn't sure he was ready for. There was no going back now though, so he might as well try to make the best of it and, if things are in his favour, they should run smoothly. Maybe.

He looked back over to Akkey and placed a soft kiss on top of his head. Then quickly buried his face into the blonde locks in order to hide his embarrassment. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. After all, he was the one who used to freely touch Akkey without feeling anything, but this… everything was different now.

* * *

><p>Akihito sighed contently and hooked his arm through Hiroomi's until he felt a shiver run over his skin. <em>Ah, right, my shirt…<em>

"I should change out of this," he said, his voice sounding a bit hoarser than before. He untangled himself and stood up, pulling the fabric off and he held the ruined shirt in front of himself. "I probably shouldn't even bother sewing those buttons back on, huh? See, the fabric is even ripped here." He draped the shirt over one of his arms and ran the fingers of his free hand over the tears.

"But, oh well, you're buying me a new one, right?" He threw a grin at Hiroomi, who was giving him a confused look. "Since I have that picture and all."

* * *

><p>Hearing about the picture reminded Hiroomi of what Akkey had done earlier and he began to get slightly pissed off. "If you show that to anyone I will <em>kill<em> you." He noticed that Akkey was only more amused by his reaction. Shit. Maybe getting angry wasn't going to be the best thing to do to get his way. What could he do then to get him to delete the photo? Then it clicked.

Hiroomi looked back up at Akkey who was still standing there shirtless. He took in that sight and let his eyes wander over that body. He then leaned back onto one hand and opened his legs up some while moving his free hand up to adjust the scarf with an sweeter look on his face. Maybe if he could seduce the blonde, he could convince him to delete the photo or maybe even gain the chance to do it himself.

"Isn't there _anything_ I could do to make you show some mercy?"

* * *

><p>Akihito looked up from his shirt and swallowed hard when he saw Hiroomi change his pose slightly. It took him a second to remember he was going to throw the shirt out, but eventually he managed to take those few steps to the bin and toss it.<p>

He hadn't taken his eyes off of Hiroomi, though, so now he was stuck standing there, the other boy looking him straight in the eyes while he smiled softly and tugged at the ridiculous-looking muffler.

"Hiroomi…" The name left his mouth before he even thought to keep quiet and the other's eyes narrow slightly. Suddenly, Akihito was very conscious of the fact that he was standing there half naked. In front of his boyfriend. The boyfriend that had said that he liked to touch and kiss his body… The boyfriend that was now staring at that body _very intently._

"Hiroomi what are you doing? You're joking, right?" He took those few steps back to the table, but decided he shouldn't get down on the floor with Hiroomi when he was looking like that. He'd already promised not to do anything, so instead, he opted to sit himself down on his bed and to look anywhere but at the boy lounging on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi could see now that he was going to have to do more than change his position to distract Akkey. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but he was Akkey's boyfriend now, so shouldn't that mean it would be okay to go a little further than usual to get his way?<p>

He got up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Akkey's bedside. Akkey didn't seem to hear him come over, so when he looked down and saw Hiroomi, he gasped in surprise and tried to move back, but not fast enough to escape.

Hiroomi pounced up onto the bed and grabbed Akkey's arm to pull him back. "Why are you so nervous?" he teased with a smirk as he moved his free hand under Akkey chin to hold his face up.

Gay or not, it has always been amusing for Hiroomi to play with the easily flustered blonde.

He moved in closer and began nibbling on that delicious collar bone that had been calling out to him. All he had to do was make Akkey fall under his spell and then he could successfully delete the photo and not be in debt for anything.

He heard another gasp above him with a light shove pushing him away from the other's chest area. "Hiroomi! Stop it!"

Hiroomi looked up at Akkey whose face was covered in a blush.

"You don't want to?"

* * *

><p>"Don't want…" Akihito shook his head quickly, not wanting Hiroomi to misunderstand. "I do, but…"<p>

It was hard to keep eye contact with Hiroomi looming over him like that. Was this what Hiroomi had felt like before, all those times Akihito had been the one to take charge like that?

"Are you sure it's okay to… do this kind of stuff? That you're okay with it?" He knew he was digging his own grave here. He really wanted to do this, to just grab his senpai and kiss him senseless, to feel those hands roaming over him, but he couldn't just go ahead with it. "Because earlier you made me promise that I wouldn't… you know."

When he glanced at the face above him, the dark locks of hair hanging straight down and leaving Hiroomi's forehead bare for once, the other looked more confused than sure of what he was doing.

Akihito huffed and looked away again. When he spoke, his words came out fast and harsher than he meant them too, but he was sure that otherwise, he wouldn't be able to say them at all.

"You told me not to try any funny business and I was kind of sure that meant you didn't want to do anything involving physical contact. I am trying my best here so could you please make it a little easier on me and stay away?"

* * *

><p>So that's what has him holding back. Hiroomi sighed and pulled back, letting the two of them have their space.<p>

"To be fair, I think you broke that promise when you kissed me not too long ago." He gave an accusing glance over to Akkey before continuing. "Besides, I never said that I couldn't do anything to you. It was a one sided promise you made."

After saying that Hiroomi went back to luring in his prey. "I just want to see your vulnerable side, Akkey." His smile seemed to hint at there being more behind his words.

Hiroomi's eyes drifted over the slim body in front of him. "Say I were to give you permission to do anything to me right now. What would you do?" Hiroomi looked back up to meet Akkey's eyes. As he waited for an answer he moved his hand back to Akkey's waist and massaged the bare skin softly.

* * *

><p>Even though Hiroomi wasn't resting his weight on him, Akihito was still left slightly breathless. <em>What I would do? I would kiss you, touch you, pull our bodies together and get every inch of skin contact I can.<em>

"I…" he started, but he had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat first. "I don't… I don't know?" He could have slapped himself with the way that came out. "I guess… kiss you."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi sighed. He had worked himself up for an exciting response, but instead what he got was rather anticlimactic. He ran his hand down from Akkey's waist to his hip and moved his body so that he was now on top of him. He rest down and sat on Akkey's lower torso, his eyes never leaving those brown ones.<p>

He rubbed his bottom half into Akkey softly and very, _very_ slowly. "Is that really it?" He narrowed his eyes. This wasn't going to be much fun if he didn't get to see any delicious reactions from the boy below him. "What are you feeling right now then?"

* * *

><p>Akihito sucked in a breath at the contact and shifted his hips slightly, trying to get Hiroomi to <em>STOP RUBBING HIS ASS ON MY DICK. My self-control is NOT that good.<em> "_Is that really it?" you fucktard, you know it's not._

Narrowing his eyes, he returned the slightly sadistic but amused smirk that was plastered on Hiroomi's face and brought his face as close to Hiroomi's as he could without touching him. "I'm _feeling_ like I want to get you out of your clothes and make you cum so hard you don't want to go back home tonight."

Very proud of the small gasp that came from Hiroomi's throat, Akihito let his upper body fall back onto the matrass and shrugged his shoulders. "Buuuuuuuuuut, I'm not allowed to do that, so I guess we'll just watch a movie and drink tea like good boys until the wash is done."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was at a loss for words. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to all that yet for some reason he felt himself grow more frustrated, but not in the typical sense of the word. All he knew was that he had two objectives. One, delete that photo and two, make Akkey moan like those girls he would occasionally see on the Internet.<p>

He licked his lips and purposely pressed down onto the bulge beneath him. "Stop fighting it, Akkey. I can _feel_ it through your pants. I know you want to." He pressed a little harder and leaned forward to bury his face into Akkey's neck and began to kiss and nip at him.

Hiroomi was getting to his own limit now. He _really_ wanted Akkey to stop with this promise thing and just give him what he wanted. It was painfully obvious that they both _needed_ to do this _now._

* * *

><p>Akihito bit down on his own lip as Hiroomi peppered the base of his throat with kisses. He refused to let Hiroomi know much he was turning him on with that. Well, at least not more than his <em>raging erection<em> was already letting him know. To be honest, Akihito was quite embarrassed that he would get _this_ turned on from just some _kisses_ .

_Well, to my neck,_ he reasoned with himself. Hiroomi might be trying to test his resolve, but honestly, how much could Hiroomi expect Akihito to put up with? He let out a low moan and didn't bother stopping his hands from running down Hiroomi's sides, right to where he could dive his fingers under the black vest and pull his shirt free from the trousers.

When his fingertips touched the hot glowing skin that stretched over the other's hipbones, he gripped Hiroomi's hips tightly and raised his own so that he could rub up against him. He couldn't have asked for a more rewarding reaction.

* * *

><p>Subconsciously, Hiroomi rubbed his own hips back against Akkey as he continued to kiss his neck. He could feel his own breathing growing heavier. He really was a pervert, just getting excited from rubbing in an area that he didn't even understand he was getting off from. It was weird.<p>

When he started to grow tired of fondling Akkey's neck he looked up at Akkey with a clouded expression. It was really hard to resist the lewd look on Akkey's face right now. He moved in quickly to capture the other's lips and kissed him deeply and thoughtfully. Seems like this was how it felt to _like_ someone.

What made this kiss even better was that Akkey as responding with just as much intensity. Hiroomi let his hips rub against Akkey harder now, it was still a weird movement for him but it felt good and he was sure by the way Akkey had looked earlier, he was enjoying it too.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hiroomi's mouth closed over his, all of Akihito's resolve to keep to his stupid promise left him. Or rather, all thoughts of promises to keep his hands off flew out the window and Akihito was left with a very one-track mind.<p>

He didn't think of how Hiroomi's uniform would have to be ironed, because it was bunched up when Akihito's hands slid under the shirt and onto Hiroomi's back, pulling their bodies tight against each other. He didn't think of the time that was slowly ticking away without Hiroomi informing anyone about his whereabouts, since he'd rather focus on the feeling of wet muscles slipping and sliding together between their mouths.

Akihito swallowed the sounds that bubbled up Hiroomi's throat each time their clothed erections pressed together and he felt fingers bunch into his own hair, tugging it softly so he'd turn his head in a slightly different way so their kiss could deepen.

It wasn't enough, though. It wasn't enough at all.

"Hiroomi," he gasped his name during the short moments he was able to take a deeper breath. Everything felt warm, hot, like he was about to spontaneously combust, but all he wanted was to get rid of these layers between them and to feel Hiroomi's skin against his own. He pushed the shirt, the vest, all of it together, up until it got stuck around the other's arms, before he turned his head away from their heated kiss. "Hiroomi, take it off."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi leaned forward to try to capture Akkey's lips again, but the blonde turned away and gave him a demanding look. Oddly, Hiroomi grew more turned on when he decided to comply to Akkey's command. Otherwise, the waiting would just make him more frustrated.<p>

He sat up straight and pulled the remainder of his upper body clothing off. He sat there shirtless and looking down at his boyfriend. _Wow, has Akkey always been this cute?_

Hiroomi ran a hand down his chest with a lewd smile before leaning back down and kissing Akkey again, this time more steadily rather than sloppily trying to dominate the other's mouth.

He kissed him a few more times before pulling away and snuggling his forehead against the other's. "Akkey, you're so precious..."

He ran his thumb over Akkey's cheekbone tenderly. He really was beginning to grow affection for this idiot.

* * *

><p>There was a lot going on at that moment that could have made Akihito blush, but it wasn't until Hiroomi spoke and caressed him so gently that he suddenly felt embarrassed and unable to look at him.<p>

How did Hiroomi just flip a switch and go from trying to be hot and domineering to soft and sweet? _He was the one that was embarrassed about even saying the word gay in the first place._ Akihito glanced at Hiroomi's face, still so close to his, and stared at the happy smile on his lips. Was Hiroomi just one of those people that was fine once they'd made a decision?

He followed the sight of those lips as long as he could while they dipped down to capture his again and rather than trying to step up the pace again, he let Hiroomi decide. There was a difference between them, between the way they led the other, but Akihito thought it was still nice to let Hiroomi take the lead this way.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was unusually happy right now as he moved his arms around Akkey, pulled him into a hug and rolled over so they were on their sides.<p>

He dived his tongue into Akkey further than he did before and deepened the kiss to a long sensual flow. He began to undo Akkey's buckle. His eyes opened and he smiled into the kiss when he saw Akkey's eyes squeezed tight with a burning blush all the way up to his ears.

He wondered if this was too slow for Akkey. From what he knew, the boy liked to move fast, or at least he liked to move fast with _him_. When he got the belt undone, he undid the trouser button, released Akkey's lips and began to move his way down, kissing along Akkey's chest.

His hand caressed Akkey's exposed hip as he moved his lips over the breast area and found himself wanting to fondle his nipples. Weird impulse, but whatever. He let his lips find their way to a soft pink nipple and began to suck.

* * *

><p>There was nothing more surprising to Akihito than to find out what having someone lap at your nipples felt like. He hadn't expected anything, hadn't even really thought of it before. Sure, he'd thought before that anal must be able to be enjoyable – otherwise, why would gay couples have sex that way? – but he hadn't thought that guys could <em>like<em> having someone play with their nipples too.

A jolt shot straight down from his chest when Hiroomi's tongue flicked out and Akihito sucked a breath in through his wide open mouth and arched up to Hiroomi's mouth. "Ah, Hiro-ah!"

_This is ridiculous, why does this feel good?_ But it did, it really did. It felt amazing when Hiroomi peppered his skin with kisses, it felt amazing to feel the pressure of Hiroomi's chest on his stomach, to feel his waist under Akihito's leg. _When did I even move my leg over him?_

It didn't really matter to him, though. This was nice, the way Hiroomi took charge. It wasn't fast paced and burning and screaming NOW like when Akihito did it. Rather than bossing him around, Hiroomi took his hand and made him follow.

Akihito wondered how long he'd be able to keep this up. Even though his belt, button and zipper were undone, the fabric of his trousers was too constricting and he was simply aching to get out of them. He licked his lips. Wasn't that the same for Hiroomi?

He started turning onto his back again and Hiroomi changed his target from the one to the other nipple, but followed the movement until he was sitting on his knees, hanging over Akihito and leaning on his elbows.

Even though Akihito wanted to circle his arms around that torso and pull him down so their skin was touching, this position was giving him the perfect chance to do something about those pesky clothes.

He brought his hands up and flattened his palms against Hiroomi's sides before he slid them down until his fingers hit fabric. The attention Hiroomi was paying him was kind of distracting, but he still able to undo Hiroomi's belt and slide it out from the belt loops.

When he did that, Hiroomi stopped sucking and looked up instead, meeting Akihito's eyes with a curious look in his own. Akihito couldn't help smiling broadly as he moved his fingers to the button and let them rest there. "Can I?"

* * *

><p>If he hadn't been so captured by the moment, it would have been easier for Hiroomi to resist what Akkey seemed to be offering. He stared back at those eyes for a moment longer as he licked the saliva off of his lips. It had accumulated there while he was sucking on Akkey's nipples, which were now hard and a bright red from the harshness Hiroomi had begun to show towards the end.<p>

"I doubt I could stop you even if I wanted to."

Hiroomi smirked. If anything, after all the time he's spent dancing around with Akkey's feelings, he'd realised that the blonde's emotions were hard to fight when he set his mind to something. Especially in this state of mind they'd both sunk into, he doubted either of them stood a chance of backing out now.

He decided to stay in the same position he was in now, while Akkey went to work. He watched him carefully. Hiroomi had a vague idea of what Akkey was planning on doing, but he had learned that he can be quite spontaneous and unpredictable, part of that he found frustrating but another part of him found it endearing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to open up the button and zipper, but after that…<p>

Akihito tried to push Hiroomi's trousers, underwear, just all of it at the same time, down, but he couldn't reach far enough to even get it down his ass. So he wiggled himself down the matrass, pausing in between to reach up and plant a kiss just under Hiroomi's bellybutton, and slid all of those clothes down as far as possible.

"Lift your leg," he told Hiroomi and he tapped his right thigh, but even though he listened, Akihito still couldn't get his trousers down past his knee without them getting stuck on the other leg. When he tried, he accidentally tugged Hiroomi's other leg out from under him and had the other boy fall down on top of him.

"Sorry," he heard somewhere above his head as Hiroomi scrambled to sit back up on his knees again. He tried not to let Hiroomi see how hard he was blushing. _Oh get it together, Akihito, you've had it in your mouth, what's so embarrassing about it being pressed against your chest?_

Now that there was some room again and Akihito had lifted his head to be able to see what he was doing, he couldn't focus his attention anywhere but on the erection hanging in front of his face. _If I slide down a little bit more…_ Well, he was done with taking things in order.

Instead of sliding further down, he moved his hands over Hiroomi's now bare butt and pulled him closer. Close enough to press his lips against the pink tip and to slowly drag his tongue over the tiny droplet welling up from the slit.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi jolted out of reflex when he felt Akkey's wet tongue drag over him. His eyes widened in shock before he looked back down and watched Akkey. Oh God, he was really doing it; it wasn't his imagination.<p>

"What are you doing?"

His voice was at a higher pitch than normal. He didn't expect Akkey to start doing this so early, or rather, at all. Without even meaning to he began to move his hips further towards Akkey. It was so hard to control his body right now and with Akkey's hands groping his ass it only made things worse.

Rather than the blowjob he had started to receive, Hiroomi was more focused on the fingers that were itching closer towards his asshole. What was Akkey planning on doing? Hiroomi could feel himself growing genuinely afraid of what may be coming, but despite all of that the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't make himself leave it or say no.

"Akkey… please… ah-AH!"

Hiroomi couldn't help it when he thrust his hips forward without any control into Akkey's mouth. His arms were shaking. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself propped up like this.

* * *

><p>Akihito didn't know what exactly was going on. One second he was carefully trying to fit as much of Hiroomi into his mouth as he could and the next thing he knew, it was pressed so far into his mouth that it hit the back of his throat. He spluttered and moved his head back, coughing and gagging while he gave Hiroomi an indignant look.<p>

"What… are… you doing?" he asked him in between the coughs. He pushed a hand against Hiroomi's side until the other moved away and lay down next to him. "I can't believe you did that." Akihito wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned onto his side so he could look at Hiroomi.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi had to admit that he felt pretty bad about what he just did to Akkey. Then again, he probably deserved it but nonetheless he felt bad. In Akkey's point of view all he wanted to do was make Hiroomi feel good, but Hiroomi wasn't prepared and ended up hurting Akkey instead.<p>

He made a pout on his face. Sure, it was his fault, but he wasn't going to take the fall for it. He wrapped his arms around Akkey's waist and pulled him closer. "Who was it that suddenly decided to put it in their mouth? I didn't give you permission to go _that_ far."

Hiroomi sighed and snuggled his head into the nook of Akkey's neck. It felt nice to just lie there a moment, even though he was still quite focused on his still raging erection that he had begun to rub up against Akkey's leg. He looked back up at Akkey with a more heated look in his eyes.

_Dammit, Akkey really is too cute._ Hiroomi found him hard to resist and his hand moved down to wrap around Akkey. His mouth began watering again as he pumped slowly. The look on Akkey's face was utterly irresistible.

"How do you feel?"

* * *

><p>It was hard to decide whether he should be mad about what happened just before or just focus on the feeling of Hiroomi's hand down his pants. The latter definitely seemed like the more attractive option.<p>

Still, all that fabric between them was really annoying him. Akihito placed his hand on Hiroomi's wrist, stilling his movement and removing his hand. "Hold on," he said, not wanting him to misunderstand, and he moved to pull Hiroomi's trousers off completely. Then he lay down on his back and lifted his hips to slide the remainder of his own clothes off.

"Now that that is out of the way…" Akihito turned onto his side again, kicking both their clothes away and reaching for Hiroomi, who was just lying there without saying a word. "Come here."

Still silent, Hiroomi obliged and came closer. _Oh man, he looks hot._ Akihito had always known Hiroomi had a good body, but it was still a little hard to believe that he was now allowed to touch that body all he wanted to.

A jolt ran through Akihito's body when Hiroomi's cool skin was pressed against his, but it was nice. Or rather, the coolness that was already so familiar from all the times Hiroomi had used him as a heater, felt like a whole new experience now that Akihito felt it all over his body.

Without hesitating, Akihito sought out Hiroomi's lips and kissed him softly. The response was immediate and more heated than he'd expected since Hiroomi had kept their pace languid until then. A moan escaped Akihito's throat when their lower bodies closed the distance between them too and their erections pressed together, flushing Akihito's cheeks with blood as well.

* * *

><p>Feeling the warmth against his usually cool skin sent a thrilling shiver go up his nerves. Hiroomi kissed Akkey more harshly. It was hard to find a balance between breathing and kissing so the noises he made weren't exactly the most arousing. He wanted more of Akkey, he wanted all of him.<p>

Hiroomi dared to challenge himself and allowed his hand to come down and cup Akkey's bare ass. Since Akkey did this to him maybe that meant he liked it and would want Hiroomi to do the same.

* * *

><p>He pushed off of the matrass until they both rolled over and he ended up lying on top of Hiroomi, straddling his legs and resting his weight on his forearms. Hiroomi's other hand came up to join the other on his ass and Akihito rolled his hips down and forward. It didn't go as well as he'd hoped. The motion was not nearly as fluid as he'd hoped.<p>

He leaned down and kissed Hiroomi again, pushing his tongue past those lips. Again, he rolled them over, this time he was under Hiroomi so he was closer to the edge and could reach under his bed. He felt around, but didn't find what he was looking for.

"What… are you… doing?" Hiroomi asked in between their kisses, but just then, Akihito's hand bumped into the cool plastic. With a grin, he pulled the bottle of lotion up and held in in Hiroomi's line of sight. "What's that…?"

"Lotion," he answered before Hiroomi could finish the question. "Should make this a little easier."

"Make what… hey, Akkey, what are you doing with that?" Hiroomi's curiosity piped down when Akihito reached between them and grabbed both their erections to spread the cream. Now, when he gyrated his hips, the feeling of them rubbing together was much smoother.

"See, much easier." He looked back up to Hiroomi's face and his grin widened when he saw the other's stunned look. He pushed up so he was leaning on his elbows and pressed his lips against Hiroomi's, licking at the corner of his mouth. "Doesn't this feel much better?" He pushed his hips up again and they both gasped in surprise.

* * *

><p>Hiroomi was blushing with embarrassment as they rubbed up against each other. He frowned against Akkey's kissing lips and when given a chance for a break, he took it to respond to what he was asked a moment ago.<p>

"I hadn't pegged you for the type to know about this stuff."

Akkey gave him a smug look, one that caught Hiroomi off guard.

"I don't. I've just used this lotion before, that's all. Why, did my expert moves confuse you?"

Hiroomi face turned even redder.

"Stop messing around."

Akkey seemed only more amused by his reaction. What a brat. Hiroomi was considering pulling away and forcing Akkey to go into a state of frustrated denial as a form of punishment, until he realised that he too would be in that state of frustration if he did that. So he decided against it and let his animal instincts kick in.

Hiroomi's hips bucked forward and their erections rubbed against each other with even more force. Akkey reacted the same way and they rubbed harder and harder, their kisses matching that pace. Now their cocks were slick with more than just the lotion Akkey had applied earlier.

When Akkey tried to deepen the kiss, Hiroomi realised that he needed to hold the blonde back some more, or else he would be in trouble. Nothing good ever came from Akkey being completely in charge.

Hiroomi bit down quickly onto Akkey's lip before his tongue could enter his mouth again. Instead of slowing him down, though, it seemed to do the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>If you would have asked him later on, Akihito would have adamantly refused to admit that his next few hip movements were completely involuntary. He hadn't expected the hot jolt that ran through his body when Hiroomi bit him and took charge of their kisses.<p>

Honestly, he wouldn't have thought he'd find such a bite arousing at all. Hiroomi had actually broken the skin on his lip, but before either of them really noticed, the small wound had already closed up again.

Akihito lay there, unsure of how much he was supposed to move as the other boy laid the blonde's hands down on the pillow above his head and then smoothed his fingers all the way down his torso to his hips, all the while rutting the heat of their stiff lengths together.

He wanted to move his arms, to grab Hiroomi and pull him down so they'd be pressed together even tighter, he wanted Hiroomi to move so he could wrap his own legs around those slender hips and find out whether the real thing would feel as good as that dream.

Akihito wanted a lot, a lot more, but there was something very exciting about seeing the muscles on Hiroomi's arms strain against the weight he was holding up and just leaving this moment completely to him.

"Hiroomi!" He couldn't stop panting that name as he felt himself near release, hoping the other was right there with him. He didn't _want_ to stop calling it out in broken moans, because the reaction that would show in Hiroomi's face and in his eyes was not something he would soon get enough of.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Hiroomi thought Akkey sounded like a slut right now and he was silently cursing himself for loving it. Holding himself up as he rubbed against Akkey was growing more difficult as time passed. He could feel himself loosing the strength in his arms from the repeated movement. At least Akkey was being a good boy and not wrapping his body around him so he would have to hold that weight too.<p>

His eye's glazed over as he looked from their erections to Akkey's open-mouthed face. He leaned in and kissed Akkey with his own tongue slipping in. This was all so indecent, and so embarrassing. He never once would have thought he would have been in this situation with Akkey of all people. Sure, he liked to touch him a lot for fun but never did he think he'd go so far as to fucking rub his dick against Akkey's own while kissing him tongue and all so lustfully.

Hiroomi fell down to his elbows. He was too tired to keep holding himself up by his arms. He moved so he was in a more comfortable position to continue kissing the blonde.

When he pulled up for air he found it odd to hear how much panting there was. It only made the situation worse when he realised that the panting was actually mostly his own.

"Akkey…"

He leaned his forehead against Akkey's own and stared him in the eyes. God, no matter how embarrassing it was he couldn't lie to himself. He really liked this idiot.

* * *

><p>When Hiroomi got even closer to him, pressing their foreheads together and looking him straight in the eyes, Akihito couldn't handle it anymore. He was right on the edge, had been for a while, and now all he wanted to topple over it and drag Hiroomi with him.<p>

Even though Hiroomi had released his hands before, Akihito hadn't moved them from above his head until now, when he brought one up to wrap around Hiroomi's neck and pull him in for a kiss, and the other down to slide it in between their bodies and grab onto both of them as well as he could.

His hand wasn't big enough to wrap around, but the extra friction he created just by holding them against each other and having them move against his fingers, he felt the blood rush to the surface of the skin on his chest. It didn't take long before he spilled himself over his fingers and against their stomachs and Hiroomi followed soon after.

Akihito felt the weight of Hiroomi's body press him into the matress as the other collapsed onto him and he let the arm that wasn't trapped between them fall to his side. Neither of them seemed to particularly care about the mess they'd made as they just lay there and waited for their breaths to slow down.

Hiroomi was the first to speak after he moved off of Akihito and onto his side. He was tracing a finger across Akihito's chest and the blonde was just thinking how nice that felt when the older boy made him feel more embarrassed than he thought he could be after all they'd just done.

"Your skin here is flushed red, Akkey. It's cute."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi chuckled some at Akkey's reaction after his words. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He glanced up at Akkey's face. It was bright red in a blush with his eyes closed from the embarrassment. Hiroomi didn't register that his body was moving on it's own until he felt their lips connect again. He held the kiss longer than usual and finally released the blonds lips and wrapped his arm around his waist, not caring about the mess that got on his arm, and pulled him closer to him.<p>

"Was this okay to do?"

Hiroomi was taken off guard by Akkey's words.

"Of course it was okay."

He felt Akkey shift closer to him but when he glanced back up he saw that Akkey had turned his face away in the opposite direction.

"Do you regret it?"

Hiroomi sighed, it seemed that even after all this proof, Akkey still didn't completely believe that he was okay with all of this. To avoid any problems that would probably arise from this gap still between them, Hiroomi decided to do something that he hardly believed he would ever do.

He raised himself on his hands and loomed over Akkey. He grabbed his jaw and moved his face over to face him and moved down so they were close again. "I thought it was obvious now that I liked you. I don't regret any of this." Hiroomi said the words seriously but he did not expect the blush to be burning on his face as hot as it was right now.

* * *

><p>Hearing those words, Akihito let out a breath, rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.<p>

"Good. I'm glad."

* * *

><p><strong>Bex: Sorry for how long it took to update! This story is STILL GOING so even with the long updates we will not be ending anytime soon. <strong>


	11. Curiosity

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: kawaiipaii) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

><p>Being Hiroomi's boyfriend turned out being… well, different from what Akihito had expected.<p>

There were the days where absolutely everything was the same as before any of this had happened; where they just quipped at each other in the club room, while Mitsuki ignored both of them; where the three of them walked home together part of the way until they said goodbye with a casual wave; where the only contact between them was Hiroomi shoving his hands under Akihito's armpits in search of some warmth.

And then there were the days that they managed to sneak away during lunch breaks to make out in the shadow under the stairs in an abandoned hallway; the days they could think of a proper excuse for Hiroomi to come back to Akihito's place and they got more done than just some kissing and petting over their clothes.

The thing about this though, was that those days they found and excuse where few and far in between – in Akihito's opinion at least. Once or twice a week was far too little to get rid of that endless frustration that seemed to keep building up over and over again.

So on the days he couldn't get it done _with_ Hiroomi, he'd take care of things himself, panting Hiroomi's name as he got more and more adventurous in playing with himself. He wouldn't admit it to Hiroomi, but he'd actually made himself come from just fingering himself once, much to his own surprise.

But even with all those times they'd gotten off together, things had never gone further than they'd gone the night they'd officially become each other's boyfriend. Hiroomi had grabbed onto his ass a few times when Akihito had climbed into his lap during one of their long kissing sessions, but as soon as the clothes came off, those hands stayed on his front or were carefully placed somewhere above his hips.

It frustrated Akihito to no end, but even as the weather grew colder and colder while the weeks passed he still didn't know how to bring up the fact that he was ready for _more_.

Akihito sighed and lifted his gaze to the blackboard filled with scribbling he couldn't really concentrate on anyway. _Has Hiroomi ever even thought of taking things further than this?_ he wondered. Was the other boy also too shy to bring it up, or was he just not interested in that at all?

"…ra-kun."

_Or maybe… maybe he doesn't want to go further until we're closer than this?_ As he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, Akihito thought it through again. _I still haven't told him I love him. Would it be okay to do so now?_ They'd promised to meet up that evening… maybe today was the right time to say it?

"Kanbara-kun!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Akihito looked up at the teacher, who was tapping her foot impatiently and holding the crayon out to him. He glanced at the blackboard again to see the exercise he was supposed to work out and sighed again.

_Is this the only way I can get fucked?_

* * *

><p>Akkey was becoming noticeably hornier by the day. Hiroomi had pretended not to notice for the sake of his own ass. Literally. Every time they would make out or mess around Akkey would grab at his ass and do weird things like spreading them and touching in places he shouldn't. Sure, he touched Akkey's ass sometimes too but he never tried to do <em>that<em> . That was just taking it too far and he was confused about why Akkey kept trying it. _Maybe it's another fetish of his._

Tonight, Hiroomi promised Akkey he would come over to his place. He had no idea what would happen, would Akkey be shy like he had been at times or would he pounce on him like a tiger like he had equally done? Hiroomi found it easy to read Akkey normally but; lately it has been harder for him to do so. Part of that was because he was starting to grow confused in his own emotions towards the big-headed blonde. Yes he liked him, he liked him a lot and yes he loved touching his body, especially when it was naked.

Surely he wasn't actually falling in love. Well, there were greater and lesser degrees to love and he was sure he did love Akkey but he hadn't exactly_fallen _in love with him… not yet at least.

He sighed in frustration as he waited outside the school for Akkey. He had ditched the club meeting and hung out on the roof, not like that was at all unusual. Hiroomi took in a deep breath and looked up at the golden sky. He had come to cherish walking with Akkey afterschool. Oftentimes they would separate halfway but today he would walk with Akkey the whole way to his apartment.

The chances of Akkey cooking them omurice was 100%, so Hiroomi made a point to bring a little extra money so they could stop at the convenience store and pick up some other ingredients. It had been a long time since Hiroomi's done any cooking in fact, the last time he ever picked up a pan was to make his darling Mitsuki overly sweet pancakes for her fourteenth birthday. That was a year ago.

Well this would be an interesting challenge, especially considering that the only thing he can make are pancakes… well that was a hell of a lot better than omurice _again_.

Hiroomi wrapped his arms around him as a chill ran down his entire body. Winter would be upon them soon and he was already dreading it. No matter how many layers he would wear the chill would get to him. He blushed some when he remembered a night where Akkey had offered to "warm him up" which ended up as the two rubbing against each other naked. Yeah, he liked it but he would never admit it.

Maybe Akkey had caught onto his liking of it though because even now once in a while Akkey would make jokes about that night without actually saying anything and it would make the normally cool brunette turn into a blushing schoolgirl. That night was probably the furthest they had ever gone and was also the night that Akkey first started playing with his ass in a way he found uncomfortable.

"What a troublesome guy."

The image of Akkey's smiling face appeared in his head and Hiroomi's body relaxed as he smiled privately. Despite everything, no matter how weird or unethical it all was, he really did like his dumb blonde.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah, that was really great!" Akihito stretched out where he lay on the floor and turned his head to look at Hiroomi, who was sitting with his back against the bed.<p>

"That's the fifth time you've said it."

"Well, it's true." The pancakes Hiroomi had made them earlier that night were a completely surprise, and a happy one at that. Akihito had never known Hiroomi could actually make dinner and one that tasted good too. He himself had been planning on making the two of them curry, but Hiroomi had insisted in cooking for some reason.

But now, over half an hour after dinner, Hiroomi had shrugged off the jacket and dress shirt of his uniform and had a hand up his undershirt, resting it on his stomach. Akihito never forgot to turn up the heating when Hiroomi came over and it seemed the other boy had gotten quite used to sitting in that spot in just his slacks and a t-shirt.

Akihito eyed the strip of skin visible where Hiroomi's hand lifted the shirt. From where he was sitting, he could make out the fainted hickey he'd left on Hiroomi's hipbone four days ago. He got up to his knees and shuffled over to where his boyfriend was sitting.

"Akkey?" the other began, but before he could say more, Akihito softly pressed his lips to his mouth and kissed him slowly. Each and every time he could do this without some sort of spluttered half-protest, it felt like a little miracle to the blonde. Each and every time Hiroomi responded, parted his lips and drank him in, Akihito felt something swell inside him and he had to fight to keep in the urge to tell him he loved him, so, so much. He didn't want to scare him off.

Tonight was one of those nights and Akihito pulled away with a small sigh, then turned to lay down on his side, resting his head on Hiroomi's lap and rubbing the tip of his nose against the skin just above Hiroomi's trousers.

They were quiet for a while as Akihito tried to calm down his wildly beating heart and resisted moving his lips down _just a little bit_ to press kisses down Hiroomi's fly.

"Hey, Hiroomi?" he eventually managed to get out, nervous. "Do you ever think of going… further?" He could feel the chest above him still, holding a breath. "Like… going all the way?"

* * *

><p>Hiroomi raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at Akkey on his lap. He wasn't sure how much further they really could go since guys obviously couldn't have sex. At least not the same way as girls and guys did. Sure, he had seen some stuff from time to time that might have hinted at ways two guys could go further but he still didn't understand the concept or ever had the interest to find out.<p>

He ran his fingers through Akkey's surprisingly soft hair and played with the messy ends. "Not really. Why?" He smirked some. "Have you been thinking about me in perverted ways, Akkey?" The blonde was visibly growing red in the face and it only caused Hiroomi to grow more amused with his teasing. He ran his finger along the edge of his earlobe and leaned back on his other arm causing his shirt to move up some and reveal a thin slice of fair skin.

To be honest, he didn't really like where this was going but he couldn't help but tease Akkey. He was so easily flustered; it made it even more fun to do.

"You know that two guys can't do that right?"

The raven head let out sigh and looked up at the window, it was dark but he could still see the small drops of rain coming down. He waited for Akkey to respond to him, he could sense that it had probably took a lot of courage on the other parties side to bring up the topic and so when he answered him he took care not to shut him down completely. At least that's what it seemed to him.

* * *

><p><em>Is he actually that big an idiot? <em>Akihito's cheeks flamed up at the idea of having to explain to Hiroomi how exactly two guys could have sex.

"Did you spend all of your health classes out on the rooftop or something?" he asked his boyfriend, a little exasperated, and he pouted afterwards. The hand that had been playing with his hair stilled.

"What do mean?"

_Oh god he actually sounds confused. I don't want to have to explain this to him! _Thinking hard, Akihito tried to come up with a way to show Hiroomi what he meant without actually having to spell it out. Literally _showing_ him wasn't an option. Obviously. Hiroomi would definitely freak out in the middle of it. _Or at the very beginning_, he thought to himself.

"Akkey?" Hearing his name made him snap back to attention. Hiroomi repeated his question. "What do you mean by that?"

Akihito turned onto his back so he could look at Hiroomi's face hanging over him. "You're a guy."

"Well noticed."

"Shut up and let me make my point okay. You've, like, seen porn, right?" Even though his eyebrows drew together in a frown, Hiroomi still nodded. "Would you... look at it together... with me? So I can show you?"

Akihito averted his gaze, tried to speak loudly and clearly, but he didn't succeed. Instead, his words only came out as a soft murmur.

"I really don't want to tell you what it is. God, I'm dying of embarrassment."

* * *

><p>What to make of this request, Hiroomi did not know. Here he was sitting with his boyfriend in his lap trying to advert his gaze with a blush on his flawless skin, it was actually adorable and if the topic had been different he would have bent down and kissed him right there.<p>

Obviously this was going down the awkward end on Akkey's part and Hiroomi was just confused. He thought some as he ran his fingers through Akkey's hair again. Finally he let out a sigh and pulled his hand away.

"Fine, I'll watch your porn with you."

He had no idea how this was going to turn out, but he enjoyed seeing a flustered Akkey and so even if the porn didn't appeal to him he could always just watch the now pink-faced blonde secretly.

As he was thinking to himself he couldn't help but notice that Akkey was still very hesitant about showing him. His older brother (more like super wrong perverted older brother) instincts woke up within him and he let his hand caress Akkey's cheek softly.

"Show me, Akkey. I want to see."

* * *

><p>Akihito kept glancing at Hiroomi as he moved his laptop from his desk to the table and, while booting it up, brought their plates to the kitchen. He could feel the other's eyes on him when he – still extremely embarrassed – scrolled through his browser history to search for the video he'd watched several times already. When Hiroomi made a snide comment about him not deleting his history, Akihito pointed out that he lived alone.<p>

_Well, at least he looks like he's relaxed_. The dark-haired boy was still leaning back against the bed, seemingly completely nonchalant about the situation. _Here goes nothing…_

He turned the full-screen view on, clicked the play button and moved to sit down next to Hiroomi. _Relax, relax, _he told himself over and over when the black screen faded away to show a picture of a small house with a white picket fence and a swing in the garden.

A hand came down on his shoulder and Akihito looked around to see Hiroomi smiling and mouthing 'calm down' to him before pulling his arm back again. Soon enough, the blond changed his position to sit in a more comfortable way.

"So where are the sex and the naked dudes?"

Akihito was just glad he wasn't drinking at that moment. He turned his stunned gaze on Hiroomi again and managed to stutter out: "Th-that comes in a minute! I like the ones with stories, okay? Just watch."

He tried to ignore the snicker Hiroomi let out as the twenty-something guy on the screen yelled he'd come home and walked into the kitchen. That actor was Akihito's favourite of the two, he was tall – or at least he seemed to be – and slightly muscular, but nothing like a bodybuilder. Plus, he was wearing glasses. The other guy was more slender, slightly femine, Akihito knew, even though he hadn't showed up yet.

There was a lump in Akihito's throat and he swallowed hard when he thought about the scene Hiroomi was going to witness in a bit. He glanced over to see the other was still completely relaxed, watching the screen with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you-" he started at the same time Hiroomi said "So…"

"Ah, you go first," Akihito offered when he met brown eyes.

"So you like this domestic stuff?"

"Huh?" One glance at the screen told Akihito they'd arrived at the point where the seme met up with the blond uke in the kitchen, where the latter was cooking up dinner for both of them. Akihito knew they were going to turn off the gas and go at it in the bedroom soon enough.

"I do," he admitted, a blush spreading on his cheeks once more.

"Huh…" Next to him, Hiroomi shifted

"Do you want me to skip ahead?"

"How much longer before they…?"

Akihito raised an eyebrow when Hiroomi let the sentence trail off and he looked at the screen again. There, the two guys were making out already, the stove turned off and the smaller guy lifted onto the counter. He had to clear his throat before he could speak without sounding weird.

"Maybe a minute or so."

"Leave it running then."

The room turned quiet after that, save for the sounds coming from the laptop's speakers. Hiroomi didn't react when the smaller guy was picked up and carried to the king sized bed, didn't even move a muscle when the clothes flew off and they started going at it in a sixty-nine. Akihito, on the other hand, couldn't sit still and kept moving as the space in his trousers became tighter and tighter.

A few minutes later, he felt something warm brush over his crotch and he looked down to watch Hiroomi's fingers stroke him through the fabric covering his erection. When he looked up, he saw that Hiroomi wasn't even watching the video anymore.

"Hiroomi, you're supposed to watch."

"I'm watching better porn here," he answered immediately, as if he'd known what Akihito was going to say, and he pressed his palm down enough to make Akihito shudder.

"Please just watch it, okay?" Hiroomi lifted his eyes to meet his boyfriend's before he sighed, nodded and turned towards the screen again. His hand, though, remained in place, rubbing against Akihito in a way that made it so the younger boy had to remind himself to keep his eyes open.

In the video, the two moved around until the small blonde was on his back with is legs open wide, the camera full on him as he reached down and stretched his cheeks to obscenely display his asshole.

"Rei-chaaan," the uke's voice sounded, "I want you now, okay? Will you give it to me hard?"

"Naturally." Akihito opened his eyes again to watch as he took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. "But first…"

At the same time that the guy's fingers were slicked up with lube, Hiroomi's found the hem of Akihito's trousers and dove into his underwear, gripping tight around Akihito's heated flesh. His head fell back, his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft moan in time with the ones sounding from the laptop.

Then, the hand wrapped around him suddenly stopped moving and the grip loosened and when Akihito looked up, he saw Hiroomi staring at the screen wide-eyed and absolutely shocked.

* * *

><p>When the more muscular of the pair on the computer screen stuck his <em>dick- <em>yes, his _fucking dick_ inside of the other's _asshole_, Hiroomi felt his composure completely dissolve as he sat there with a look of complete horror and disgust. He moved his hand up to his mouth to block any dry heaving that may or may not occur while witnessing the gay man fuck the other into oblivion.

No. No no no no FUCK NO, he was NOT doing this. There was no fucking way he was going to put his fucking dick up Akkey. Hiroomi couldn't take it anymore once the dominant changed the position and started to fuck the other like a dog. He stood up clumsily and began to walk circles around the table as his head was swarming with hundreds of thoughts and the colour red everywhere he looked. This was so wrong, so _fucking wrong_.

He stopped finally and looked at Akkey with wide eyes, Akkey was talking to him but he couldn't hear anything. He loved Akkey, he really did, but there was no way he could go through with this. He needed some air.

Without bothering to grab his jacket, Hiroomi headed for the door and walked out. The cold air of the evening enveloped him and he immediately shivered, but he remained out in the cold and refused to go back inside. As he walked he was haunted by the choking moans of pain and pleasure that he had heard bursting from the laptop's speakers.

A hand grabbed onto his arm and Hiroomi turned to see Akkey holding his jacket with a look of panic on his face. '_It's not your fault.'_ That was what Hiroomi wanted to tell him but he found that his lips were paralysed. He turned fully to Akkey who put his jacket around his shoulders to help him warm up. His eyes lingered down to the ground as he waited for Akkey to talk. Hiroomi wanted to desperately tell him that it everything was okay, but they both knew that would only be a lie.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.<em> Akihito's thoughts were racing once he'd managed to catch up with Hiroomi. He hadn't expected his senpai to just stick around on the balcony in front of his apartment. With a hand on Hiroomi's arm, he turned him around and showed him the jacket, holding it up.

"You're going to catch a cold, Hiroomi, you should at least pause to take your jacket." He moved his left arm over Hiroomi's head and draped the fabric over his boyfriend's shoulders, then rubbed his hands over his arms to try and warm him up. Hiroomi still wasn't looking at him, though. It made Akihito's nerves flare up more. _Oh god, I made him mad, didn't I? How stupid am I? This reaction was exactly what I had expected, but I went along and showed him the damn video anyway._

Suddenly, Akihito froze up and went over his thoughts again. _That's right. I was already expecting this reaction. Of course Hiroomi would freak out._Unlike Akihito, Hiroomi probably hadn't even looked up one bit of gay porn and judging by his earlier statements, he didn't even know that penetrative sex was possible between two guys. _Wait, a straight couple can have anal sex right?_

He quickly shook his head to get rid of the mind bunnies and crouched down a little to try and look Hiroomi in the eyes. He felt a lot calmer now, knowing that this was nothing unexpected, knowing from Hiroomi's reaction to his touch that he wasn't so much repulsed by _him_ as he was by the thought of... well, _that_.

"Hiroomi, please come inside? I already turned it off, alright? You don't have to think about it anymore alright? I'm.. I promise I won't do or ask you to do anything you find uncomfortable." He moved his hand from Hiroomi's left to his right arm and placed the other on his back, gently nudging him towards the open door. "Just come in and warm up. We can watch a move or something. I'll put fucking Bambi on if that's what you want me to do."

* * *

><p>Hiroomi moved his left hand up to the hand on his right. He entangled his fingers with Akkey's and looked at both their hands. Even though it was cold he didn't want to go back in just yet. With his free hand, he tugged on Akkey's shirt, pulling him closer to him. Then, without saying a word, he leaned down and kissed Akkey chastely.<p>

There wasn't much to say between them, since Akkey was fully aware of Hiroomi's uncertainty and Hiroomi was fully aware of Akkey's fear. This kiss was Hiroomi's way of saying that, even with this obstacle in the way, he wouldn't let them fall a part that easily.

Just standing there and holding that seemingly innocent kiss was magical in it's own way and Hiroomi felt content just leaving it there without progressing any further. He finally released Akkey's lips and put his forehead to his with a slight smile on his lips. Akkey's eyes seemed almost hazy, as if he was in some wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

Hiroomi squeezed his hand and brought it up to kiss. That seemed to do the trick, because when he opened his eyes, he saw that Akkey had come back to reality and now his skin was pink, and that did not come from the cold.

"Let's go watch a movie."

Hiroomi was the first to release their hands once they were back inside and he walked over to the bookcase to check Akkey's DVD collection. He looked it over with an inspecting eye, half wondering if Akkey had the guts to let his pornos sit out in the open. But sure enough they weren't there, probably hidden away somewhere.

Akkey had a surprisingly large collection of Disney movies. Was this a weakness of his or something? Maybe it was part of the domestic kink since every family home had at least one or two Disney movies. He wasn't sure which one to pick until his eyes fell onto _The Fox and the Hound._ He really liked this one, well… maybe it was actually his _favourite_, but who was ever going to confess to that?

He took it off the shelf and walked over to Akkey to show him what he had picked, but Akkey glanced up at him with a look that caused a bit of irritation to stir within him.

"What? I like this one."

"I know."

Hiroomi was taken aback by his response.

"What?"

Akkey looked like a deer caught in headlights before he quickly grabbed the case and walked over to the TV. Hiroomi watched him with suspicion, but his thoughts didn't linger on it for too long. While Akkey set up the movie he figured it would be most comfortable to watch while on the bed. Just as he finished getting comfortable, Akkey had gone and turned off the lights and joined him on the bed with an extra blanket that they both shared as the movie started.

Although the movie had many sad scenes throughout, Hiroomi did well to resist them, if he was by himself he probably would have cracked by now. He cuddled up next to Akkey as they watched and he felt Akkey's hand on his. He smiled to himself and openly accepted it.

He was fine until the old lady, widow Tweed, began to drive Tod the fox out to the forest where she would leave him. Hiroomi had watched this movie enough times to know he would not be able to hold back, and that became completely evident when the old woman's monologue began.

"_We met it seems, such a short time ago. You looked at me needing me so… yet from your sadness our happiness grew, and I found out I needed you too." _It was towards the end of those lines that he began to shake a little and squeezed Akkey's hand tighter.

"_I remember how we used to play, I recall those rainy days, the fires glow that kept us warm, and now I find we're both alone._" Hiroomi could feel the tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He looked away so that Akkey wouldn't notice the silent anguish his boyfriend was experiencing at the moment.

"_Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end… but in my hearts a memory and there you'll always be._"

He glanced back at the screen and watched the widow take the collar off from around the fox's neck and walk back towards the car. Tod followed after her but she turned around and silently told him no before walking back to the car, looking back at him one final time with tears in her eyes and then droving away.

Hiroomi sniffed loudly as the tears burned his cheeks. The sound must have been what caught Akkey's attention, because when he looked at him his eyes widened at the emotion Hiroomi was currently drowning in. Hiroomi tried to look away, but Akkey pulled his chin back over and wiped away his tears. However, Hiroomi remained dry for only a moment before choking on another sob. _God dammit, why do I have to break down like this?_ _Why did I have to pick this movie to watch, I knew this was going to happen. _

Akkey pulled his chin towards him and Hiroomi didn't protest when their lips met, but it was only briefly because once their lips touched, Akkey let him go and pulled him into a tight embrace. Hiroomi wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the crook of Akkey's neck. They remained like that for a while, for how long he didn't know because he had fallen asleep in Akkey's arms.

When Hiroomi woke up the ending credits had just started and his head was in Akkey's lap. He was a little confused about his surroundings at first but he quickly figured it all out and moved up to look at a softly smiling Akkey.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"…yeah."

"I didn't realise you were such a cry baby."

Hiroomi grumbled something with a glare directed towards Akkey, but the latter wasn't able to make it out until it was repeated a little louder.

"If you tell anyone I will end you."

The blonde put up his hands in surrender.

"I won't tell anyone!"

Hiroomi let out a sigh, leaned back against the wall and then slid down sideways so his head was lying on Akkey's shoulder. The credits were done and they sat there in silence. Hiroomi's thoughts travelled back to the porn they had watched together earlier. He felt sick to his stomach when he recalled those images he'd seen, but way in the back of his mind there was another thought scratching annoyingly at him. He couldn't help himself anymore; it was now or never.

"Akkey…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to have sex with me? Like how those two guys were doing it?"

There was a heavy silence in the air. Maybe he should break down his question more.

"Have you ever touched yourself there before?"


End file.
